Un nuevo comienzo
by MokonaStorm
Summary: Situado antes de las eliminatorias de la Winter Cup. Misao a llegado a Seirin luego de unos problemas en su escuela anterior y parece haber mejorado su vida al haber conocido al equipo de basket y al haber formado una amistad con Kuroko y Kagami, pero que pasara cuando el equipo sepa que su escuela anterior fue la de Kirisaki Daichi. KagamixOC
1. Primer Cuarto: El primer encuentro

_**Bueno, este es mi primer fic de Kuroko no Basket, ya tenia un par de ideas mas para otras historias pero esta fue la que salió primero XD Espero les guste n n**_

_**KNB no me pertenece, es de Tadoshi-Sensei**_

**El primer encuentro**

Ahhh que es lo que hare... -Decía una chica de pelo largo y castaño frente a la entrada de la escuela Seirin, parecía algo preocupada mientras revisaba su mochila- ¿Como rayos pude olvidar mis útiles el primer día de clases? No podre tomar ningún apunte...

Disculpa, ¿Me dejarías pasar? -La chica volteo a ver si alguien le hablaba, por lo que sorprendió al no ver a nadie hasta que le volvieron a hablar- Disculpa...

Al voltear a ver atrás la chica noto a un chico de pelo azul justo frente a ella, fue entonces cuando reacciono por completo.

¡Ahhhhh! ¡Lo siento, perdón, no te había visto! -Empezó la chica a disculparse-

No te preocupes, es algo normal, este...

Katsura, Katsura Misao, a partir de hoy estaré en esta escuela -Dijo la recién presentada

Misao-

Kuroko Tetsuya, creo que llegaras tarde si no te apuras -Dijo Kuroko con si típica cara inexpresiva-

¡Ahhh! Tienes razón, espero verte luego Kuroko-kun -Misao se fue corriendo dejando atrás a Kuroko-

o/o/o/o/

Como siempre, la primera clase era algo que dormía a Kagami, mientras este bostezaba, Kuroko llegaba a sentarse en su lugar.

Oi, buenos días -Dijo Kagami cansado-

Buenos días Kagami-Kun -Respondió Kuroko-

Pensé que ya no ibas a llegar, rara vez llegas tarde

Tuve un encuentro con una chica en la entrada -Respondió Kuroko como si fuera algo normal-

Je, quien te viera coqueteando con una chica, eso lo creo de tipos como Kise, pero de ti -Dijo Kagami en un tono burlón, a lo que Kuroko respondió con un golpe en el brazo- ¡Oye!

No pienses ese tipo de cosas Kagami-kun, solo le pedí que me permitiera pasar

Mientras terminaban su plática, el profesor entro al salón, dando a entender que la clase estaba por iniciar, no sin antes hacer un pequeño anuncio.

El día de hoy tenemos una nueva alumna en esta escuela, espero la traten bien -Dijo el profesor, al terminar, volteo a ver a la entrada del salón haciendo un gesto para que la alumna pasara- Puede presentarse señorita

En ese momento, Misao entra alegremente al salón y se para a lado del profesor volteando a ver a sus compañeros.

Mucho gusto, soy Katsura Misao y espero nos llevemos bien

Muy bien Katsura, puedes sentarte a lado de Kagami -Dijo el profesor mientras le señalaba donde era su lugar-

Gracias profesor -Misao se dirigió a su lugar para tomar asiento mientras que Kagami simplemente la veía como una compañera mas del lugar, eso hasta que Misao volteo a la parte de atrás notando a Kuroko detrás de Kagami- ¡AAAAAAAH! ¡Kuroko-Kun!

-Todo el salón volteo a verla, el profesor algo asustado fue directo a preguntarle a Misao-Señorita Katsura, ¿Esta todo bien?

S-Si profesor...solo me sorprendí un poco jeje -Misao volvió a tomar asiento algo apenada, ya cuando el profesor siguió escribiendo en el pizarrón volteo a ver a Kuroko- Jamás pensé que fuera a quedar en el mismo salón que tu -dijo en tono bajo-

Yo también estoy sorprendido -respondió Kuroko-

Pues no lo parece, con esa cara monótona que tienes -Dijo Misao soltando una risita-

Acostúmbrate, siempre es así -Intervino Kagami en la conversación-

¿Es amigo tuyo Kuroko-Kun? -Pregunto Misao mientras veía a Kagami-

Si, su nombre es Kagami Taiga

Oye, no estés dando mi nombre a cualquier persona -Dijo algo molesto Kagami-

Oh, gusto en conocerte "Tigre-kun" -dijo Misao tratando de aguantar la risa-

¡Pero que! -Antes de que Kagami pudiera reaccionar, Kuroko lo calmo para evitar que el profesor los viera-

Por cierto Katsura-San, dijiste en la entrada que habías olvidado tus útiles no -Dijo Kuroko-

Este... -Misao se quedo sin responder a lo que Kagami se burlo-

¿Como piensas hacer tus apuntes? Baka -Misao le respondió sacándole la lengua y regreso a concentrarse en la clase- Ya lo veras Kagami

Al momento del receso, Misao fue inmediatamente rodeada por varios del salón, donde empezaron a inundarla de preguntas.

¿De que escuela vienes? ¿Cuales son tus Hobbies? ¿Porque te cambiaste hasta ahora? ¿Te gusta algún deporte? -Misao se quedo sorprendida por tantas preguntas mientras Kuroko y Kagami solo se quedaron viendo la invasión de sus compañeros hacia la chica nueva-

Bueno -Dijo Misao- Respondiendo en orden, vengo de la preparatoria Kirisaki Daichi, me gusta leer, dibujar entre otras cosas, vine a Seirin por unos pequeños problemas que tuve en la escuela y en cuanto a deportes, me gusta el Basquetbol

Al escuchar el nombre del deporte, Kuroko y Kagami no pudieron evitar voltear a ver lo que Misao diría.

¿Te gusta el básquet? -Pregunto uno de los del salón-

Si, era parte del equipo femenil de mi escuela anterior, por eso pienso entrar al equipo femenil de Seirin -Al oír esto, Kagami volteo a ver a Kuroko-

Oye ¿Hay equipo femenil de la escuela? -Pregunto Kagami-

Creo que no lo hay, además de que no hay demasiadas chicas interesadas en jugar básquet en la escuela -Respondió Kuroko-

¿¡Que!? -Grito Misao mas que desilusionada- Ahhh ya que, tendré que encontrar una solución a eso...oye ¿Me podrías prestar un lápiz? -dijo mientras veía a una de sus compañeras. Cuando esta le dio el lápiz, Misao saco sus cuadernos en blanco y empezó a escribir-

¿No tomaste notas de las clases? -Pregunto la chica que le había prestado el lápiz-

No, olvide mis útiles en casa -Respondió Misao mientras seguía escribiendo-

¿Pero que escribes entonces? -Pregunto otro de los chicos-

Obvio, lo que vimos en clase -Misao siguió escribiendo, cuando uno de los chicos vio el cuaderno se sorprendió al ver que todo lo que ella escribía era lo mismo que habían escrito los profesores-

¡Como puedes hacer eso! -Misao solo sonrió ante la sorpresa de sus compañeros-

Puedo recordar todo lo que eh visto durante el día, hasta el más mínimo detalle -Dijo Misao algo orgullosa, hasta que Kagami soltó una risa y volteo a verla-

Puedes recordar estas cosas pero no recordaste traer tus útiles -Ante esto Misao se puso roja-

¡Cállate Kagami!

Después del receso, las clases fueron normales, fue hasta el final de las clases cuando Misao se quedo pensativa, viendo que hacer ahora que sabia que no había un equipo femenil de básquet.

Rayos, esto es deprimente -Alcanzo a ver que Kagami y Kuroko ya se iban- Oigan, ¿A donde van?

Vamos al entrenamiento -Respondió Kuroko-

Los dos somos parte del equipo de Basket -Termino Kagami, ante a esa respuesta Misao se puso de pie-

¡Enserio! -Grito de alegría- ¿Creen que haya algún problema si los acompaño al entrenamiento? -Pregunto entusiasmada, Kagami y Kuroko se vieron pensando en que diría Riko-

Bueno, no creo que la coach se moleste si te llevamos -Dijo Kagami-

¡Gracias chicos! -Misao rápidamente guardo sus cosas y se dirigió con los chicos- ¡Lista para ver el entrenamiento! -ella salió rápidamente mientras Kuroko volteo con Kagami-

Sabes que la coach se enojara contigo por llevarla -Dijo Kuroko-

Oye, si muero en esto no me voy solo, tu también serias culpable -Respondió Kagami-

Después de un rato, los chicos y Misao llegaron a la cancha, mientras Kagami y Kuroko iban a cambiarse Misao empezó a pasear por la cancha hasta que se topo con los balones de básquet, tomo uno y decidió jugar un poco.

No creo que unos cuantos botes hagan daño -Después de eso, empezó a botar la pelota y a correr por la cancha, en ese momento Riko iba llegando a las canchas cuando vio a Misao haciendo un tiro, a pesar de que se sorprendió del tiro de Misao, se recupero y fue inmediatamente a interrogar a la desconocida-

Oye ¿Que haces en las canchas de básquet? -pregunto Riko llamando la atención de Misao que apenas iba a celebrar la canasta-

Ah, lo siento, debes ser la manager del club; vine a ver las prácticas, soy nueva en la escuela -Dijo Misao algo apenada-

Bueno primero, no soy la manager, soy la coach del equipo de básquet y segundo, no te preocupes, es solo que me parece raro ver a una chica en las canchas de básquet de esta escuela

La- la coach... -Dijo Misao sorprendida por ello- Eso... ¡Eso es genial! Entonces podría…

La plática fue interrumpida cuando los chicos entraron a la cancha, aunque Kagami y Kuroko aun no estaban con ellos. Inmediatamente notaron la presencia de Misao, por lo que Hyuga inmediatamente fue con Riko para ver que pasaba mientras los demás empezaron a hablar entre ellos.

Oigan, esa chica es linda -Decía Koganei-

¿Alguno de ustedes la conoce? -Pregunto Izuki volteando con los demás-

No parece ser de segundo -Menciono Kiyoshi-

Mitobe esta de acuerdo con Kiyoshi -Dijo Koganei mientras Mitobe asintió- ¿Alguno de ustedes la conoce? -Dijo volteando con Furihata y los demás de primero-

Nosotros no -Respondió Furihata-

Hey, coach, nos puede decir quien es ella -Dijo Hyuga mientras llegaba con Riko-

La verdad es que apenas nos estamos conociendo -Respondió Riko mientras veía a Misao, esta se puso algo apenada y finalmente hablo-

Lo siento, ni siquiera me eh presentado -Dijo nerviosa- Mi nombre es Katsura Misao y hoy es mi primer día, pensaba inscribirme al equipo femenil de básquet

Lo siento, aun no se forma el equipo femenil de la escuela -Dijo Kiyoshi llegando con ellos-

Lo se, pero cuando Kagami y Kuroko-kun me dijeron que eran parte del equipo de básquet les pregunte si no les molestaría que estuviera aquí, y me dijeron que estaba bien, que podía acompañarlos a la practica

¿Conoces a Kagami y a Kuroko? -Dijo Kiyoshi-

Eso explica porque estas aquí -Siguió Hyuga-

Al terminar de decir eso, Riko sonrió con una expresión algo molesta al oír a los responsables de la presencia de Misao, en ese momento Kagami y Kuroko iban llegando.

Perdón por la tardanza coach -Dijo Kagami hasta que Riko volteo a verlo con una cara enojada.

¡Los dos tendrán entrenamiento por 2! -Dijo sin pensarlo dos veces-

¡Que pero si vamos llegando! -Respondió Kagami sorprendido-

¡Eso pasa por no consultar algo conmigo antes de tomar decisiones! -Dijo Riko señalando a Misao que simplemente saludaba a los chicos, a lo que Kuroko volteo a ver a Kagami-

Te dije que la coach se molestaría

¡Cállate, no soy el único culpable!

Disculpe, coach... -Dijo Misao llamando la atención de Riko y los chicos- Si no puedo estar aquí entonces me retiro, pero no castigue a Kagami y a Kuroko-kun, yo fui la que les pidió que me trajeran y -Riko interrumpió a Misao poniendo su mano frente a ella-

No te preocupes por eso Misao-chan, tu puedes estar aquí las veces que quieras -Dijo Riko haciendo pensar a los chicos que el castigo seria levantado- ¡Pero ustedes dos seguirán con el castigo! -Dijo viendo a los dos culpables- Ahora Misao-chan -volteo a ver a Misao- ¿Podrías quitarte la camisa?

Antes esta pregunta todos se pusieron rojos y Misao se quedo callada, después de pensarlo mejor y de ver las caras de los muchachos, Riko tomo a Misao y la llevo a los vestidores no sin antes dejarles unas instrucciones a los chicos -¡Mas les vale que estén entrenando cuando regresemos!- después de eso, los chicos se pusieron a entrenar inmediatamente. Camino a los vestidores Misao seguía callada por la pregunta hasta que decidió responder.

¡Co-coach! eso es...

No te preocupes, solo quiero ver que tan buena eres en básquet -Dijo Riko que decidió explicarle en el camino a Misao sobre lo que hacia para ver las habilidades de los jugadores-

Ya en los vestidores Riko se sorprendió al ver la habilidad y velocidad que tenía Misao como jugadora, entonces sonrió y se dirigió a ella.

Vaya, en verdad tienes talento Misao-chan -Dijo feliz Riko-

Gracias Riko-Senpai -Dijo Misao- Pero, aun así no puedo hacer nada por el equipo femenil

Eso no importa, tengo un plan -Respondió Riko-

¿No estará pensando en que forme parte del equipo masculino verdad? Seria genial, pero eso es imposible

Lo se, lo se, pero dime... ¿Te interesaría ser mi asistente y compañera de entrenamiento del equipo?

Después de oír eso, Misao salto de la emoción e inmediatamente respondió a la pregunta

¡Si! -Grito emocionada- ¡Acepto ser su asistente y compañera de entrenamiento Riko-Senpai!

Después de eso, Misao y Riko se dirigieron de vuelta con los chicos para hacer el anuncio oficial.

¡Descanso! -Grito Riko al llegar, dándoles a entender que vinieran con ellas- Muy bien, a partir de hoy Misao-chan formara parte del equipo

¡EHHHHH! -Dijeron todos menos Kuroko, aunque si estaba algo sorprendido por el comentario-

Pero coach, Katsura es... -Hyuga rápidamente cubrió la boca de Koganei antes de que fuera a decir una tontería, algo que Misao decidió concluir-

¿Una chica? -Dijo algo molesta-

Obviamente Misao no podrá jugar partidos, pero formara parte del equipo en el entrenamiento y será mi asistente, ella es una excelente jugadora, lo acabo de comprobar -dijo mientras ponía su pulgar arriba dando señal de aprobación- Ella podría darles una buena batalla si piensan como hizo Koga hace poco

Lo siento Katsura-chan, no era mi intención -Dijo Koganei-

No se preocupe Koga-senpai, sé que no era su intención. Por cierto, pueden llamarme Misao, cuando me hablan por mi apellido siento como si me fueran a regañar jeje -dijo Misao sonriendo-

Bueno, ¿Y que si la coach dijo que es buena? -Dijo Kagami desde la parte de atrás, llamando la atención de todos- La única forma en la que me puedes probar eso es en un partido

¿Es eso una declaración de guerra Kagami? -Dijo Misao con una expresión emocionada-

Entonces no tardemos mas -Dijo Riko -Iniciemos el partido ahora mismo-

_**¡Y eh aquí el primer capitulo! Eh estado pensando mucho si dejar que Misao juegue algunos juegos mas adelante en el fic, pero aun estoy indecisa xD además no sé que hare con los chistes de Izuki x_x**_

_**Y de una vez iré aclarando, no tengo intensión de darle romance a esta historia, no soy tan buena en ese sentido**_

_**Bueno, espero escribir pronto el segundo capitulo, si pueden dejar sus opiniones les agradecería mucho y si no…pues también n_n**_


	2. Segundo Cuarto: Hagamoslo juntos

_**Perdón por la tardanza, ya saben, fiestas, reuniones, otros fics, etc.**_

_**Creo que en el capítulo anterior olvide mencionar unas cosas debido a la rapidez con la que lo publique (Me quedaba poco tiempo en la compu)**_

_**La historia está situada antes de las eliminatorias para la Winter Cup, por lo que aún no se enfrentan a Kirisaki Daichi, y también significa que Kuroko y Kagami aún no saben la historia de lo que paso con Kiyoshi por lo que no reaccionaron cuando Misao dijo que era de esa escuela. **_

_**El pasado de Misao se ira revelando poco a poco, pero como dije antes estoy pensando si dejarla jugar o no en los partidos importantes.**_

_**Y bueno, sin más vamos con el capítulo, ya saben, no me pertenece KNB, bla, bla, bla**_

**Lo haremos juntos**

Ammm Coach -Dijo Furihata al oír que Misao jugaría-

¿Qué paso Furihata? -Todos voltearon a ver a Furihata que quedo algo nervioso-

Este...no cree que Misao-chan tendrá problemas al jugar con esos zapatos -Dijo señalando los zapatos de Misao que obviamente no eran los indicados para jugar básquet-

Puede ser -Dijo Riko mientras veía los pies de los chicos, entonces volteo a buscar a Kuroko- Kuroko-kun ¿Tienes algunos tenis de repuesto? Parece que Misao-chan y tu son casi de la misma talla

Creo que tengo unos guardados en los vestidores -Respondió Kuroko mientras se dirigía a buscarlos-

¡Pero!- Dijo Furihata desesperado

¿¡Ahora que Furihata!? -Grito Riko algo molesta-

L...la... ¡La falda! -Grito mientras señalaba la falda de Misao -¡Durante el juego podría...!

-Todos los chicos inmediatamente se pusieron rojos de solo escuchar esas palabras, mientras Misao solo soltó una pequeña risa-

No se preocupen por eso... -Dijo mientras levantaba un poco su falda- Siempre uso shorts debajo de las faldas, así que no habrá problemas

-Luego de que Kuroko regresara con los tenis formaron los equipos, Kuroko, Kagami, Hyuga, Kiyoshi eh Izuki en el equipo rojo, mientras Misao, Koganei, Mitobe, Satoshi y Furihata formaban el equipo amarillo-

Entonces ellos forman el equipo titular de Seirin -Dijo Misao algo entusiasmada- Aunque Kuroko-kun no parecía ser de los titulares

Espera a verlo jugar -Le dijo Koga mientras le daba una palmada en la espalda- Te sorprenderás al verlo

Así inicio el partido de práctica, el equipo rojo tomo la delantera al haber ganado el balón en el saque, al momento de que Hyuga quiere hacer un tiro Mitobe logra desconcentrarlo y la pelota rebota en ese momento es tomada por el equipo amarillo, antes de que llegara el equipo rojo a recuperarla, Furihata da el pase a Misao que rápidamente reacciono para ir a buscar la canasta, pero antes debía pasar a Kagami que estaba frente a ella-

¡Veamos que puedes hacer niña! -Dijo Kagami listo para retarla-

¡Primero atrápame! -Respondió Misao mientras se dirigía a la derecha tratando de pasar a Kagami, el rápidamente la siguió pero en un instante ella cambio sus movimientos y fue a la izquierda dejándolo atrás- ¡Permiso!

¡Que!

-Kagami se quedó quieto al ver con que velocidad se dirigía Misao pero tuvo que detenerse al ver que Kiyoshi estaba frente a ella listo para detenerla, pero rápidamente hace un pase a Satoshi. Después del pase Misao logra pasar a Kiyoshi para quedar frente a la canasta, en ese momento recibe el balón y trata de hacer el tiro pero Kagami ya estaba listo para bloquearlo-

En verdad me sorprendes niña -Dijo mientras saltaba junto con Misao para bloquear el tiro- Pero no volverá a pasar

Creo que tienes razón Kagami -Misao busca que hacer cuando ve a Koganei- ¡Koga-Senpai!

-Misao lanza el balón detrás de ella para que Koganei la recibiera pero entonces ve que de alguna manera su pase no se completó y llego a manos de Izuki-

¡Buena Kuroko! -Grito Izuki-

¡Kuroko-kun! -Misao se quedó sorprendida al ver a Kuroko detrás de ella

No esperabas esa verdad -Le dijo Kagami antes de seguir con la jugada y anotar

No te preocupes Misao-chan -Dijo Koga detrás de ella- Nos podremos recuperar

Si senpai -Aunque Misao seguía sorprendida de ver la habilidad de Kuroko

-A pesar de todo el esfuerzo, el equipo rojo termino ganando por mínima diferencia, todos estaban cansados por lo que la practica termino entonces-

Buen trabajo chicos -Dijo Riko- Y tu también Misao-chan, en verdad me sorprendiste con tu velocidad, vi que eras rápida pero no esperaba que lo fueras tanto

Gracias Riko-Senpai -Respondió Misao mientras se colocaba sus zapatos de nuevo y le regresaba los tenis a Kuroko- Muchas gracias por prestármelos Kuroko-kun

No fue nada Katsura-san -Dijo Kuroko-

Vamos Kuroko-kun, dije que me podían llamar por mi nombre, por cierto, en verdad me sorprendiste en el partido

Tú también eres buena Katsura-san

Ah ya que, dime como quieras -Dijo Misao resignada-

Ustedes dos se van a quedar platicando o que -Kagami estaba dirigiéndose a los vestidores mientras les hablaba-

Yo los veo afuera -Dijo Misao mientras se dirigía con Riko-

Muy bien Misao-chan, ¿Puedes leer esto y tenerlo memorizado para antes de las eliminatorias? -Le pregunto Riko pasándole un cuaderno y algunas hojas con la información de cada uno de los chicos-

No se preocupe senpai, lo tendré memorizado para mañana -Dijo Misao con una sonrisa-

¿De verdad Misao-chan? -Pregunto Riko sorprendida-

Sí, yo me encargo

-Así, Misao pensó que pasaría la tarde comiendo en su restaurante de hamburguesas favorito leyendo lo que Riko le había dado, pero al llegar al lugar y después de pedir su orden ve a Kuroko sentado solo junto a la ventana tomando una malteada y frente a una montaña de hamburguesas, al verlo decide ir a acompañarlo-

Kuroko-kun -Dijo Misao para llamar su atención- ¿No sabía que comías aquí? ¿Te molesta si te acompaño?

Hola Katsura-san, no tengo ningún problema si te sientas aquí -Le respondió Kuroko tranquilamente-

Gracias -Misao se sentó y vio la enorme montaña frente a ella- la malteada es solo el aperitivo antes de esa montaña ¿Verdad?

Eso no es mío -Dijo Kuroko-

¿Ah no? -Misao siguió viendo la enorme montaña frente a ella- Entonces de quien...

¡Qué haces tú aquí! -Decía Kagami mientras señalaba a Misao- Acaso nos estas siguiendo

Hola Tigre-kun -Dijo en tono de burla- también es bueno saludarte otra vez, y no los estoy siguiendo, el apartamento donde vivo queda por este camino y pare aquí a comer algo mientras veía lo que Riko-Senpai me dio, pero vi a Kuroko y decidí acompañarlo, solo que pensaba que estaba solo

Pues no, yo estoy aquí... ¡Y deja lo de Tigre-kun!

Eres aburrido Kagami -Dijo Misao mientras bebía su soda- Es solo un pequeño juego

Juego, si claro -En ese momento vio el cuaderno que traía Misao y lo tomo para hojearlo-

¿Y qué es lo que te encargo la coach? -Pregunto Kuroko-

Me pidió que leyera esas notas, aunque aún no las eh visto

Oye... esto es información nuestra, nuestros partidos, datos, demás -Dijo Kagami regresándole el cuaderno a Misao-

¿A si? -Dijo Misao tomando el cuaderno y viendo a Kagami empezando a comer la montaña de hamburguesas que tenía enfrente ¿Te vas a comer todo eso?

Él es capaz de comer eso y más -Dijo Kuroko-

Comes mucho y sigues en buena condición física, muchas chicas te envidiarían Kagami -Misao entonces empezó a ver las notas-

¿Y no deberías estar con tus amigas? A la gente le parecerá raro ver a una chica con dos chicos -Kagami noto que Misao se puso algo triste-

Creo que soy del tipo de chica que no acostumbra a hacer cosas femeninas -Dijo mientras seguía leyendo el cuaderno- Eso ha evitado que haga amigas, las únicas que considere mis amigas fueron las del equipo de básquet... al menos eso creí...

-Al recordar esto, Misao trato de pensar en otra cosa, tratando de leer la libreta cuando ve algo y decide comentarlo con los chicos-

¿Parece que estamos en proceso de mejoramiento? -Dijo ganando la atención de los chicos- Tenemos que prepararnos para las eliminatorias y pasar al torneo de invierno

No importa lo que cueste -Misao volteo a ver a Kagami que parecía emocionado- Derrotaremos a los de la generación de los milagros

Tranquilízate Kagami -Dijo mientras le aventaba una bola de papel a la cabeza- No ganaras nada si entrenas y terminas lastimándote, además...Quiero que me digan un poco más de la generación de los milagros, Riko-senpai escribió sobre los que han enfrentado pero preferiría que ustedes me lo dijeran

Si quieres saber sobre ellos -Dijo regresándole la bola de papel- pregúntale al que está a tu lado

¿Eh? A Kuroko-kun -Dijo mientras volteaba a ver a Kuroko

Si, él era parte de ellos -Al oír eso Misao se quedó paralizada y reacciono después de analizar lo dicho por Kagami-

¡Queeee! ¿Es cierto eso Kuroko-kun? -Dijo aun sorprendida-

Sí, yo era el sexto jugador -Respondió Kuroko- Aunque no soy tan fuerte como ellos

¡Pero en el partido de hoy en verdad me sorprendiste! ¡Eres bueno y no debes decir eso!

Odio admitirlo, pero esos tipos son fuertes -Dijo Kagami- Pudimos con Kise y Midorima, pero con el idiota de Aomine...

¡Entonces hagámonos fuertes! -Kagami y Kuroko voltearon a ver a Misao que se había puesto de pie- Si ellos son fuertes entonces seamos más fuertes que ellos, sé que tal vez no pueda jugar con ustedes en el campo, pero los ayudare en todo lo que pueda desde la banca -Misao se detuvo un momento y siguió- Apenas nos conocimos, pero permítanme ayudarles a superar a la generación de los milagros por favor

Lo sabemos -Dijo Kuroko haciendo que Misao se pusiera algo roja y confundida-

No es necesario que lo digas baka, eso es algo que ya estamos haciendo -Continuo Kagami haciendo que Misao se pusiera aún más roja-

Me lo hubieran dicho antes de que me pusiera a decir todo eso no... -Misao entonces se sentó- me siento apenada ahora...

Oye, nadie te obligo a que digieras en voz alta lo que debías hacer desde el inicio -Dijo Kagami aun comiendo-

Demos todo nuestro esfuerzo Katsura-san

-Después de oír eso Misao se sintió muy feliz, ahora podía continuar haciendo lo que más le gustaba sin tener que vivir con lo paso en el pasado.

Después de terminar de comer, los tres salieron directo a sus casas, luego de un rato Kagami y Misao se despidieron de Kuroko, ellos siguieron caminado juntos en silencio hasta que Kagami decidió romper el hielo-

¿Porque me estas siguiendo? -Dijo volteando a ver a Misao-

¿De qué rayos hablas Kagami?

¡Ya llevamos rato caminando en la misma dirección y no te voy a escoltar a tu casa!

¡Que! ¿Yo pensaba que estabas haciendo eso? Y justo cuando empecé a pensar que eras todo un caballero

-Después de un rato, llegaron al edificio donde estaba el departamento de Kagami, finalmente se iban a despedir-

Hasta mañana -Dijo Misao dirigiéndose al edificio-

Hasta maña... ¡Espera un minuto! ¡Yo vivo aquí! -Grito Kagami haciendo que Misao volteara sorprendida

¿Que tú qué? Yo vivo en este edificio con mi hermano mayor -Dijo Misao defendiéndose

No puede ser... ¿Hace cuánto que viven aquí?

Nos mudamos hace una semana, antes de tener más problemas con mis ex-compañeras de equipo -Menciono sonando algo molesta- Deberías fijarte en tus vecinos

Claro, como si eso fuera a pasar, sería el colmo que fueran mis vecinos

-Cinco minutos después-

Esto es imposible...

Te lo dije Bakagami -Misao solo se divertía con la cara molesta de Kagami- ¿Si quieres me levanto temprano y toco a la puerta para despertarte? jajá

¡Te voy a...! -Antes de que pudiera hacerle algo Misao ya había abierto la puerta de su departamento y entro-

Nos vemos mañana Kagami -Dijo mientras sonreía y cerraba la puerta, después de eso solo escucho un hasta mañana de parte de Kagami- ¡Ya llegue! -Grito con ánimos caminando directo a la sala donde se encontraba un chico sentado en el sofá viendo la tele-

¿Qué tanto estabas haciendo afuera Mi-chan? -Pregunto el chico volteándola a ver-

Nada Koji-nii, solo estaba hablando con un amigo que casualmente vive a lado -Respondió Misao- Por cierto, ya soy parte del equipo de básquet

¿Tan rápido? Las chicas en ese equipo deben estar desesperadas en tener más jugadoras al haberte aceptado -Misao entonces le lanzo una almohada en la cara-

¡No seas grosero Ko! -Dijo Misao- Además... No son ellas, son ellos, no había equipo femenil en Seirin, así que me enliste en el equipo masculino como asistente y compañera de practicas

¡Que tú que! -Grito Koji sorprendido- ¿Te vas a poner a jugar contra chicos más grandes y fuertes que tú? Además, no podrás jugar en torneos

No importa, quiero serle de ayuda al equipo de cualquier forma posible, bueno, mientras esta la cena voy a leer las notas que me dio Riko-senpai

¿Riko-Senpai? -Pregunto Koji curioso-

Es la entrenadora del equipo, me pidió que leyera esto -Dijo Misao mientras se dirigía a su cuarto, dejando a Koji en la sala pensativo-

Serin parece un curioso equipo, solo espero que Misao no sufra lo que paso en Kirisaki Daichi...

_**¡Porque rayos escribo tanto! xDDD**_

_**Lo sé, el partido me quedo horrible x_x es la primera vez que escribo un fic deportivo, pero tratare de que los partidos sean solo los que han pasado en el manga agregando algo con Misao.**_

_**Bueno, a partir del próximo capitulo tratare de pegarme al manga, por lo que aparecerá No.2, a ver qué hago con el pequeño cachorro XD**_


	3. Tercer cuarto: Miren lo que encontre

_**Regresando de mis vacaciones, ya despues de un largo descanso es hora de seguir con mis historias **_

_**Ya llevaba rato queriendo escribir este capitulo**_

_**Espero lo disfruten**_

_**Encontré esto**_

Era una mañana más en Seirin, Hyuuga se dirigía al gimnasio para el entrenamiento matutino, algo cansado y adolorido

_¿Cuándo desaparecerá este dolor muscular? Pero... no tenemos tiempo que perder... -_Pensó Hyuuga mientras entraba al gimnasio dirigiéndose a los vestidores- _No después de ver un juego como ese, debemos esforzarnos_

Al llegar cerca de la entrada escucho unos ruidos cerca de la cancha, por lo que noto que ya había gente adentro

¿Hay alguien dentro? _Piensan igual que yo -_En ese momento abre la puerta para dirigirse a los chicos- Hey... -Saludo solo para ser recibido por un donqueo de Kagami viendo que todos ya estaban jugando- ¡Esperen! ¡Están todos aquí!

Ah, hola capitán -Dijo Misao, que estaba vestida en ropa deportiva con su cabello atado en una coleta, caminando hacia el- Hace poco que llegamos eh iniciamos un juego

Ah bueno... ¡Esperen están seguros! Cielos, estoy feliz de que todos estén motivados, pero no se sobre esfuerzen, deben durar para el resto del entrenamiento, tengan cuidado de no lastimarse por ello

¿Cómo no vamos a estarlo después de ver ese partido? -Dice Kiyoshi temblando-

¡De todos eres el peor Kiyoshi! Ya estas temblando

Pero vamos contra la generación de los milagros -Interrumpe Kagami- Debemos dar nuestro mayor esfuerzo ahora

Tiene razón Capitán -Dice Misao apoyando a Kagami- No se preocupe, todo estará bien

Hyuuga solo suspira al ver las respuestas de sus Kouhai y entonces se da cuenta de que falta alguien- ¿Oigan? Kuroko no está aquí

Oh, es cierto -Dijo Misao volteando a ver por todo el gimnasio- Kuroko-kun aún no ha llegado

Buenos días -Dice Kuroko llegando al gimnasio cargando una caja-

Ah, aquí estas, vamos a empezar antes

Encontré esto

¿Qué? -Todos voltean entonces a ver a Kuroko-

Un perrito -Dice tranquilamente, dejando al resto del equipo completamente sorprendido-

¡Trajiste un perro! ¡Pero que! ¿Porque? -Fue lo único que dijeron el resto de los chicos

¿Estaba en la calle Kuroko-kun?

Si, en el parque a lado del instituto -Le respondió mientras el perrito se ponía sobre su cabeza-

¿Pero qué vas a hacer con el perro? -Pregunto Hyuuga- No está mal verlo y pasarlo de largo, pero cuando lo tomas no puedes dejarlo

A mí me parece lindo -Dijo Misao mientras tomaba al perrito quedando a lado de Kuroko-

Ese no es el punto -Dijo Hyuuga tratando de mantener la calma-

¿Oigan todos, no creen que es algo familiar? -Dice Izuki mientras ve al perrito en manos de Misao-

-Después de eso todos se quedaron viendo al perrito y a Kuroko por un momento, específicamente a los ojos hasta que Misao rompió el silencio-

¡Es Kuroko-kun! -Grito sorprendida al ver otra vez los ojos del perrito

¡Sus ojos! -agrega Izuki-

¡Rayos, nos estamos encariñando con el perro! -Dijo Hyuuga

¡Perrito, a partir de hoy serás llamado Tetsuya No. 2! -Grito Koganei-

¡No le des un nombre! -Reclama Hyuuga- ¡Ahora en serio no podemos dejarlo!

Una cosa más -Interrumpe Kiyoshi- Me di cuenta de algo... ¿Qué haces ahí Kagami? -Dice mientras voltea a una esquina a ver al pelirrojo agachado en ella temblando

Bueno es que... -Dice Kagami asustado- Tengo problemas con los perros

¡Oh vamos! -Gritaron

¡Si cuando llegaste creíamos que eras un gran tigre! ¡Los tigres no deben dejarse intimidar por perritos! -Grita Hyuuga-

¡Cómo le puedes tener miedo a un perrito Tigre-Kun! -Siguió Misao

¡Y cuando dije que era un tigre! -Reclamo Kagami- ¡Y te dije que pararas eso de "Tigre-kun"!

Kagami-Kun, no digas eso -Dijo Kuroko acercándose a Kagami-

Kuroko...

Mira lo lindo que es -Dijo mientras le acercaba a No.2 a Kagami-

¡Aléjalo de mi Kuroko! -Grito desesperadamente Kagami mientras corría- ¡Detente o te mato!

Anda Kagami, no seas malo con el pequeño -Dijo Misao aguantando la risa-

¡Tú cállate! -Fue lo único que pudo responder Kagami mientras escapaba de Kuroko-

_Lo está haciendo a propósito -_Pensó Hyuuga-

¡Oigan porque tanto ruido! -Grito Riko mientras llegaba a la cancha- Espera, ¿Es un perro? ¿Para qué lo traes aquí? -En ese momento Riko tomo a No.2 y empezó a cargarlo- ¡Aww eres tan lindo, que tierno eres!

¿Ri...Riko-Senpai? -Dijo Misao asustada por la reacción de Riko

Coach tranquilícese -Hyuuga entonces pone una mano en el hombro de Misao -Tranquila, rara vez se pone así

Está bien... -Dijo aun algo asustada

Muy bien, ya no podemos abandonarlo -Dijo Kiyoshi- Luego veremos cómo lo cuidamos, quien este a favor de quedárnoslo levante la mano -Casi todos levantaron la mano rápidamente -Bien, votos en contra -Ahí el único en levantar la mano fue Kagami recibiendo una mirada de todos sus compañeros-

De verdad quieres abandonarlo -Dijo Kuroko cargando a No.2-

No me miren con la misma cara ustedes dos -Dijo Kagami alejándose de Kuroko

¿Cómo puedes ser tan cruel Kagami? -Dijo Misao

¡Cuando digo que no puedo con los perros es porque no puedo con ellos! ¡En Estados Unidos, cuando era niño me mordió un perro enorme!

Bueno -Dijo Riko- _Somos un equipo de básquet, no podemos comprometernos con una mascota... _Kuroko-Kun no creo que sea una buena idea

Lo entiendo -Dijo Kuroko- ¿Si logro convencer a Kagami-Kun nos lo podemos quedar?

¿Eh? Pues... -Pensó Riko- ¿Seguro que puedes?

¡Yo ayudare a Kuroko-Kun! -Dijo animada Misao- Estoy segura de que entre los dos podremos convencer a Kagami

Esta bien, les doy un día -Respondió Riko- Y no dejen que se interpongan en las prácticas

Entendido -Respondió Kuroko tranquilamente-

Nos encargaremos de ello Senpai -Siguió Misao-

_¿Porque tuvo que pasar esto? -_Maldecía Kagami-

¡Muy bien, sin más que decir, iniciemos el entrenamiento! -Grito Hyuuga ordenando entonces a todos salir para iniciar el trote-

¿Puedo llevarlo conmigo? -Pregunto Kuroko a Hyuuga-

¿A No.2? -Pregunto de vuelta Hyuuga-

Creo que si lo llevamos Kagami-Kun podría acostumbrarse -Dijo Kuroko-

Es una buena idea Kuroko-Kun -Dijo Misao-

Está bien, como la entrenadora les dio un día que venga con nosotros -Respondió Hyuuga- ¡Vamos ya!

Gracias -Fue lo que dijeron Kuroko y Misao, antes de salir Kuroko hablo un poco con ella-

Gracias también por ayudar Katsura-San -Dijo Kuroko-

No hay de que Kuroko-Kun -Sonrió Misao- No.2 es muy lindo y no puedo soportar que se quede solo. Es más, conozco un buen veterinario, si quieres lo llevamos saliendo del entrenamiento mañana -Dijo Misao mientras salía del gimnasio para el trote-

Está bien -Respondió tranquilamente Kuroko siguiéndola-

-Así, ambos alcanzaron al equipo y comenzaron el trote con Hyuuga liderándolos-

¡No los oigo! -Grito Hyuuga volteando a ver al resto del equipo- ¡Vamos Seirin!

¡Vamos! -Gritaron todos escuchando un ladrido acompañándolos-

¡Oh, No.2 nos está acompañando! -Dijo Izuki-

La verdad, entrenar ahora parece más divertido con un perrito ¿Verdad Kagami? -Pregunto Koganei volteando a ver a Kagami solo para descubrir que el pelirrojo está completamente lejos del grupo- ¿¡Kagami!? ¡Pero corre con nosotros!

En verdad le debe tener miedo a los perros -Dijo Misao-

-Después de terminar el trote regresaron al gimnasio para continuar entrenando realizando un juego, Misao se quedó viendo para poder cuidar a No.2, mientras veían el juego Kuroko realiza un buen pase-

¡Bien hecho! -Grito uno de los chicos, entonces se oye un ladrido junto a eso y Misao voltea a ver a No.2 feliz-

¿Entiendes lo que estamos haciendo No.2? -Pregunto Hyuuga

¡Eres un perro muy listo! -Dijo Koganei sorprendido-

Jajá, bien hecho No.2 -Dijo Misao mientras se agachaba a acariciar la cabeza del pequeño-

_¿Cómo va a poder entender lo que estamos haciendo? -_Pensó Kagami- ¡Si claro! -Al realizar el tiro sin querer golpeo al techo del gimnasio-

¡Hacia donde lanzas la pelota! -Lo regaño Hyuuga-

-Así, Kuroko y Misao pasaron todo el día tratando de hacer que Kagami se acercara a No.2, ya sea durante el almuerzo, haciendo que No.2 sujetara la botella de agua para Kagami hasta que este se hartó-

¡No nos podemos quedar con el! -Grito Kagami- ¡Regrésalo!

Ahora que paso -Preguntaron los chicos-

¡Se hizo en mi tenis! -Dijo mientras señalaba al pequeño culpable-

_Esto se está poniendo peor -_Pensaron todos los chicos-

_Ahora si la hiciste No.2 -_Pensó Misao al ver a Kagami molesto-

-Kagami tomo su tenis y salió a limpiarlos aunque batallaba para hacerlo-

Rayos..._ Tal vez deba comprar unos nuevos _

Kagami-kun ¿Porque no tratas de aceptarlo? -Dijo Kuroko mientras se acercaba a Kagami cargando a No.2 con Misao detrás de el-

¡Aaah! ¡Aléjate de mí! -Grito Kagami retrocediendo-

Vamos Kagami, trata de hacerlo -Dijo Misao-

De ninguna manera, le temo a los perros -Fue la única respuesta de Kagami dejando a Kuroko y a Misao callados-

Quizás...para ti, haya muchos perros violentos en el mundo, pero No.2 no es uno de ellos -Dijo Kuroko- No te estoy pidiendo que lo cuides, ¿Pero puedes al menos solo que lo acaricies? Estoy seguro de que alguien lo cuidara y no quedara abandonado otra vez, trata de poner a un lado tus prejuicios y míralo

Kuroko-Kun tiene razón Kagami, mi hermano siempre me ha enseñado que no porque uno haya hecho algo, todos los demás son culpables, no es justo para No.2 que solo porque un perro enorme te ataco cuando eras niño, tengas que odiar a todos los perros -Dijo Misao-

¡Kuroko, Misao-chan! ¿Pueden venir? -Dijo Koichi que les hablaba desde el gimnasio-

Si -Respondieron ambos dirigiéndose al gimnasio-

¡Oigan no dejen aquí a No.2! -Grito Kagami siendo completamente ignorado por ambos quedando solo frente a la pequeña "Bestia"- _Aun si es diferente...no lo entiendo al igual que a los otros perros, me morderá si extiendo mi mano... _-Kagami entonces voltea a ver sus tenis y se da cuenta de que estos ya estaban empezando a romperse- ¡Mis tenis se están empezando a romper! ¡No me di cuenta! _Me hubiera lastimado si seguía jugando con ellos, además, el entrenamiento ha estado pesado últimamente pero todos se veían animados, no me gusta tener un perro ladrando durante los entrenamientos pero es como los gritos del público en los partido, entonces no hay problemas con el perro..._

-Kagami entonces volteo a ver a No.2 y tomo todas sus fuerzas en acercar su mano al pequeño, recibiendo una pequeña lamida de No.2

Al día siguiente las prácticas continuaron y No.2 estaba disfrutando el juego de práctica junto a Misao, ambos viendo el tiro realizado por Kagami-

¡Buen tiro Kagami! -Grito Misao-

¿Al fin has aceptado a No.2? -Le pregunto Hyuuga-

Bueno, aun me sorprende a veces, pero dejémoslo así -Respondió Kagami-

¡Debiste pasara el balón, mira a tu alrededor! -Dijo Riko-

Si -Dijo Kagami que volteo a ver a No.2 suspirando y con la mirada baja- _¡Que! Esto no tiene que ver con la fobia, pero No.2 en verdad me molesta_

Vez Kagami, hasta No.2 sabe que debiste pasar el balón -Dijo Misao agachándose a acariciar al pequeño-

¿Qué es eso? -Pregunto Hyuuga al ver que Riko se acercaba No.2-

Es el uniforme para nuestro nuevo miembro -Dijo Riko mientras vestía a No.2 con el uniforme del equipo-

¡Regrésalo al parque! -Grito Kagami-

Kagami-Kun un hombre no se retracta de sus palabras -Le respondió Kuroko

¡No me importa regrésalo!

Muy tarde Kagami, No.2 se queda aquí -Le dijo Misao- Además, más tarde iremos al veterinario, si quieres aprovechas y buscas tenis nuevos

-Al terminar las practicas Kuroko con No.2, Kagami y Misao salieron a hacer lo que tenían planeado, aunque primero pasaron a buscar los tenis nuevos de Kagami, lo que hizo que se tardaran un rato, haciéndose casi de noche-

Creo que dejaremos la visita al veterinario para otro día Katsura-san -Dijo Kuroko-

No te preocupes por eso Kuroko-kun -Le respondió- Aunque hayamos tardado por culpa de Bakagami, aún podemos ir al veterinario

¡Oye, no tengo la culpa de que no tuvieran de mi talla! -Reclamo Kagami-

Si, está bien -Dijo Misao parándose frente a un local- ¿Ven? Les dije que seguiría abierto

-Misao entro al local, seguido por los dos chicos y el perro, como si estuviera en su casa, dejo su mochila en uno de los asientos del lugar y se acercó al mostrador que había enfrente-

¡Ko-nii! -Grito Misao, haciendo que Koji saliera de la puerta que estaba detrás del mostrador-

¿Mi-chan? ¿Qué haces aquí? Deberías estar ya en el apartamento -Dijo Koji acercándose a Misao para jugar con su cabello-

¡No hagas eso Ko! -Dijo Misao apenada frente a Kuroko y Kagami- ¡Mis amigos están aquí!

Je, esto será divertido de contar con los del equipo "Mi-chan"-Dijo Kagami burlándose de ella solo para que Kuroko le diera un codazo en la cadera- ¡Oye eso duele!

No seas grosero Kagami-kun

Gracias Kuroko-kun, perdón Ko-nii, no te los eh presentado, el de pelo azul es Kuroko junto a su perrito No.2 y el idiota de a lado es Kagami, ambos son mis compañeros del equipo de básquet -Dijo Misao mirando molesta a Kagami-

Muy graciosa niña... -Dijo Kagami regresándole la mirada-

Buenas tardes Katsura-kun -Dijo Kuroko- Perdón por molestarlo tan tarde

Ah, no se preocupen por eso, discúlpame a mí, de no ser porque Mi-chan te presento no te hubiera visto

Bueno Ko, ¿Crees que puedas hacerle un chequeo a No.2? -Koji se acercó a No.2 para verlo más de cerca-

Claro -Dijo mientras tomaba a No.2- no tardo mucho

-Koji y No.2 desaparecían tras la puerta dejando a los tres chicos esperando en silencio hasta que Kagami lo rompió-

Así que tu hermano es empleado de la veterinaria

No, la veterinaria es nuestra -Dijo Misao- Nos la dejo mi abuelo, mis padres no querían hacerse cargo de ella, pero Ko acepto hacerlo, siempre le han gustado los animales así que no fue ningún problema para el estudiar la carrera

¿Dijiste que vivías solo con tu hermano verdad? -Le pregunto Kagami- ¿Que paso con tus padres?

Ahh, nunca les ha gustado que fuera una chica que juega básquet -Dijo con la mirada en el aire- Siempre quisieron que fuera una chica que use vestidos y salga con otras chicas, cuando tuve mis problemas en Kirisaki Daichi no quisieron mudarse, por lo que Koji fue el único que quiso ayudarme

-Después de decir eso Misao quedo callada un rato, dándose cuenta de la expresión preocupada de Kuroko y la sensación de culpa que tenía Kagami por haber hecho la pregunta-

Hey, no se preocupen -Dijo Misao sonriendo- Ahora soy más que feliz en Seirin, si solo llevo unos cuantos días con ustedes pero en verdad me siento así

Que bien que te sientas así Katsura-san -Dijo Kuroko con una pequeña sonrisa-

Al menos ya tengo con que vengarme por el "Tigre-kun" -Dijo Kagami con una sonrisa burlona-

Me llamas "Mi-chan" y hago que Riko-senpai te ponga el triple de entrenamiento -Dijo con una mirada asesina dirigida a Kagami-

¡Muy bien! -Dijo Koji saliendo del cuarto con No.2 en brazos- No.2 está sano, solo te daré unas cositas para su cuidado

Muchas gracias Katsura-kun -Dijo Kuroko tomando a No.2- ¿Cuánto será por la consulta?

Está bien así Kuroko -Dijo Koji- Por ser los amigos de Mi-chan no les cobrare, Mi-chan quieres esperarme tu y Kagami para irnos

¿Yo porque? -Pregunto Kagami-

Vivimos en el mismo edificio verdad, Es más seguro ir en grupo

No sabía que vivieran en el mismo edificio -Dijo Kuroko-

Sí, yo tampoco sabía hasta el otro día -Dijo Kagami mirando a Misao-

Y yo como rayos iba a saber que tendría a un tigre como vecino jeje -Dijo Misao mientras recibía un golpe de Koji en la cabeza- ¡Ko! ¡Eso dolió!

No seas maleducada Mi-chan

-Después de que Koji cerrara la veterinaria, todos se fueron a sus respectivas casas.

Ya cuando Misao y Koji se despidieron de Kagami, entraron a su departamento donde Misao finalmente se acostó en el sillón-

Ahhh estoy cansada -Dijo Misao-

Fue divertido conocer a tus amigos -Dijo Koji sentándose frente a Misao- ¿Cuándo es el próximo partido?

Tenemos descanso el próximo fin de semana, una semana después empiezan los partidos para calificar a la copa de invierno

Entonces, ve buscando donde será para poder ir

¿Para qué quieres ir? -Pregunto Misao- No jugare

Igual, quiero ver a tu equipo jugar

Como digas Ko-nii -Dijo Misao mientras sacaba su celular para mandar un mensaje a Kuroko y Kagami

-_Vamos por la copa de invierno_

_¡Demos nuestro mejor esfuerzo!_

_Misao-_

Guardo el teléfono y cerró los ojos solo para abrirlos rápidamente por el tono de su teléfono, no esperaba respuesta de ambos así de rápido

-_Lo haremos Katsura-San_

_Kuroko-_

Misao rio al ver lo corto que era el mensaje de Kuroko, luego rio más por el mensaje de Kagami

-_¡Baka! Eso ya lo se_

_Estamos a cinco pasos de distancia no seas floja_

_Kagami-_

Ya casi... -Fue lo que dijo Misao, emocionada por lo cerca del torneo- Pronto poder ayudarlos a llegar al torneo de invierno y olvidar todo lo que paso hace poco...

_**No sé porque con este fic estoy escribiendo mucho, normalmente no paso de las 1500 palabras xD**_

_**Al inicio del fic dije que no le pondria romance a este fic, pero la verdad ya empeze a dudar, me estan dando ganas de hacer la pareja de Misao con Kagami xD pero sigo en dudas**_

_**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado y ya supieron un poco más de la familia de Misao, nos vemos después**_


	4. Cuarto cuarto: Rencuentros

**Ahhhh, enserio, como me dolió escribir este capitulo desde que lo pensé estaba sufriendo DX pero ya esta, este capitulo era necesario, así que espero lo disfruten **

**KNB No me pertenece, bla bla bla**

**Por cierto, la chica de la imagen de este fic, se supone que debe ser Misao, para que se den una idea de mas o menos como es su apariencia n n**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Rencuentros...**

Tarde después de clases, todos los chicos "y chica" de primer año decidieron ir a comer y ver que harían en uno de los pocos fin de semana libres que tenían.

Todos estaban tranquilamente comiendo mientras Kagami trataba de comer un brócoli usando los palillos con su mano izquierda...Fallando por completo

¡AAAH! ¡Rayos! -Grito Kagami totalmente molesto-

¿Que te pasa desde esta mañana? -Le pregunta Hiroshi-

¿Y que trata de hacer? -Pregunto Koichi a Furihata

Dice que tiene que practicar a usar su mano izquierda -Le respondió Furihata

Kuroko recuerda las palabras de Kagami durante el entrenamiento en la playa

¿Por cierto que harán este fin de semana? -Pregunto Furihata- Son de los pocos días libres que tenemos

Pues yo normalmente me la paso durmiendo -Dijo Kagami sin pensar-

Es cierto... Que aburrido, un fin de semana libre -Dijo Misao algo triste por el hecho del descanso-

¡Estas loca! -Le grito Furihata- Estoy diciendo que son de los pocos días que tenemos libres y tú te decepcionas

Oye, vengo de semanas de descanso debido al cambio de escuela, es obvio que este cansada de descansar -Dijo Misao en tono tranquilo-

Bueno, dejando a un lado eso, tengo una idea -Furihata entonces saco un papel de su bolsa mostrándoselo a los chicos- Miren, ¿Que dicen? ¿Quieren entrar?

¿Un torneo de básquet callejero? ¡En los únicos días que tenemos libres de entrenamiento! -Dijo Kagami algo confuso-

¿Donde es? -Pregunto Misao curiosa-

¿Es a treinta minutos por tren no? -Dijo Hiroshi- ¿No es muy tarde para apuntarse?

Se puede inscribir en el mismo día -Respondió Furihata- Kagami y Kuroko son regulares, pero nosotros también queremos jugar

Pues yo quedo igual -Dijo Misao mientras bebía su soda- Yo no jugaría

Dicen que puede haber equipos mixtos, así que Misao-chan podría ser nuestra reserva -Dijo Furihata viéndola-

Bien -Dijo Kagami- Entonces vamos

/**Al día siguiente**/

-Gimnasio de Seirin-

Oh, Hyuuga-Kun -Dijo Riko mientras entraba al gimnasio viendo como Hyuuga encestaba- ¿Que haces? ¡Que hacen todos aquí! Estamos en Domingo

Solo estaremos aquí en la mañana -Le dijo Hyuuga-

¿No hay nadie de primero? Aunque no es necesario que estén aquí -Menciono Riko después de dar una vista al lugar

Se fueron a una competencia de Básquet callejero -Volvió a responderle Hyuuga-

En verdad que son unos adictos a esto -Dijo Riko-

-En el lugar donde se realizara el torneo-

El torneo es mayor de lo que pensaba -Dijo Furihata mientras caminaba junto a Kagami, Kuroko y No.2-

Este... ¡Que haces tu aquí! -Dijo Kagami volteando a ver a Kiyoshi que estaba detrás de ellos-

¿Eh? ¿Que tiene de malo que este aquí? -Le pregunto Kiyoshi-

No era eso lo que quería decir... ¿Y Kawahara y Fukuda? -Le pregunto Kagami a Furihata-

Kawahara tiene gripe y Fukuda tuvo una emergencia familiar -Le dijo-

Tampoco veo a Katsura-San -Menciono Kuroko-

¡Hey! ¡Por aquí! -Les grito Misao que estaba atrás de ellos vestida con un pantalón azul y una camisa negra sin mangas-

Hablando de la chica -Dijo Kagami volteando a verla junto con los chicos que se sonrojaron al ver a Misao en algo que no fuera su uniforme o ropa de entrenamiento-

¿Que les pasa? -Les pregunto- Acaso les dio fiebre a los chicos o que Kuroko-Kun

Eso no importa, ¿porque llegaste tarde Misao-chan? -Le pregunto Furihata-

Lo siento, mi hermano me entretuvo con una cosa del apartamento, pero ya estoy lista para el juego... ¿Kiyoshi-senpai también esta aquí?

Si, vine a apoyarlos, vamos a relajarnos y divertirnos -Dijo sonriendo-

Los chicos caminaron un rato buscando el lugar donde debían registrarse mientras Kagami volteaba a ver el lugar con interés

_Esto me da la misma sensación que en Estados Unidos... _-Pensó Kagami-

Oigan ¿Donde nos inscribimos? -Pregunto Misao mientras buscaba el lugar-

Ah miren, ahí es -Furihata señalo un estante cercano donde gente hacia fila para inscribirse al torneo-

Después de un rato, Kagami y los otros al fin se estaban registrando cuando son interrumpidos por un grito

¡Idiota, lo volviste a poner mal Tsugawa! - Los chicos voltean solo para encontrarse frente a frente con los chicos de la escuela Seiho, ambos equipo totalmente sorprendidos-

¡SEIHO!

¡SEIRIN!

Vaya coincidencia -Decía Ryuhei- Quien iba a decir que nos encontraríamos aquí hoy ¿No tienen entrenamiento?

No, hoy tuvimos día libre -Dijo Kuroko-

¿Estas mejor de las piernas? -Le pregunto Tsutomo a Kiyoshi-

Pues si, eso creo -Le respondió-

Y ustedes que ¿No practicaron? -Pregunto Kagami mientras comía-

¡No seas grosero! -Le grito Tsugawa-

Este...Kagami... -Dijo Kiyoshi-

Tsugawa aun esta en el equipo -Respondió Tsutomo- Pero los de tercero dejamos el equipo

¿Que? -Fue lo que dijo Kagami- ¡Pero aun falta el torneo de invierno!

¿No lo sabes Kagami? -Dijo Misao viéndolo-

En verdad no tienes ni idea -Dijo Ryuhei- Seiho no participara en el torneo de Invierno, los dos equipos que representan cada provincia son elegidos entre los ocho mejores del verano

¿Que? Entonces no volveremos a jugar contra ustedes -Dijo Kagami-

Los dos equipos que representaran a la sección A de la interhigh son Shuutoku y Seirin -Siguió Tsutomo-

Después de perder contra ustedes en la eliminatoria nos retiramos del equipo -Dijo Ryuhei- Nos estamos preparando para los exámenes de la universidad y este fin de semana solo jugamos por diversión

Si tenemos suerte, podremos jugar la revancha que no pudimos tener el verano pasado -Dice Tsutomo a Kiyoshi-

Solo no te pases conmigo -Le respondió Kiyoshi riendo-

Las ofensas no son fáciles de olvidar -Dice Ryuhei- Pensamos ajustar cuentas con ustedes

No tenemos aquí a todos nuestros regulares -Dijo Tsugawa- Pero con esto saldaremos cuentas

-Luego de que se fueron, los chicos siguieron descansando un rato-

Vaya no esperaba eso -Dijo Furihata- ¿Lo conocía Kiyoshi-Senpai?

Bueno, él era un pívot famoso y nos conocíamos de los torneos de secundaria -Le respondió Kiyoshi-

Creo que iré por algo de jugo -Dijo Misao levantándose- ¿Alguno quiere algo? Yo invito

Soda -Dijo Kagami sin pensarlo-

Creo que también pediré una Misao-chan -Dijo Furihata-

Yo quisiera un te -Dijo Kiyoshi-

¿Quieres que te ayude Katsura-San? -Le pregunto Kuroko-

Esta bien, yo puedo con unas cuantas bebidas -Dijo Misao mientras se iba a buscar las bebidas- creo que la ultima maquina estaba un poco lejos, regreso lo mas pronto que pueda

-Misao entonces salió corriendo a buscar la maquina de bebidas, luego de unos minutos encontró la maquina y empezó a buscar lo que habían pedido-

Soda para Kagami y Furihata, te para Kiyoshi-senpai... Ah Kuroko no me pidió nada, creo que también le llevare un jugo -Dijo Misao en voz alta mientras pedía las cosas en la maquina, al caer las latas fue dejándolas una por una en la banca que estaba a un lado

Vaya, miren quien esta aquí... -Dijo una voz femenina detrás de Misao- Tiempo sin verte Katsura

-Misao se quedo congelada mientras dejaba la última bebida en la banca, volteo lentamente para ver a tres chicas, una rubia alta de pelo largo y ondulado, las otras de la misma estatura que Misao, una con pelo negro y corto y la otra de pelo castaño y en una coleta-

Natsuo... -Dijo Misao sin quitarles la vista de encima-

¿Que es eso Katsura? Recuerda que debes llamarme senpai- Decía la rubia-

¡Jamás volveré a llamarte así! -Grito Misao- Eh dejado Kirisaki Daichi, así que no tenemos ninguna otra relación más que el de ex-compañeras

Vaya que eres muy cruel -Dijo la de pelo corto- Como puedes decir eso después de que Nastuo-senpai te acepto en el equipo ¿Verdad Kizumi?

Así es Yumiko -Dijo la otra chica- Deberías cuidar tu lenguaje-

¡Que es lo que quieren! Ya deje la escuela y no eh dicho nada de los equipos, déjenme en paz

Ese es el problema Katsura -Dijo Natsuo- Dejaste la escuela, si hubieras sido una buena chica y jugabas con nuestras reglas no te habríamos hecho eso

¡Reglas! -Grito Misao indignada- Ustedes ni siquiera conocen las reglas, todas las faltas que hacían-

Termina la frase y haremos lo mismo que antes... -Dijo Yumiko-

¡No pueden! Ya no estoy en la escuela así que no me pueden hacer...

¿Quien dijo que lo haríamos a ti? -La interrumpió Kizumi-

¿Estas en un equipo masculino ahora no? -Dijo Natsuo- Si queremos, le pedimos al equipo que jueguen mas fuerte de lo normal la próxima vez que...

¡No te atrevas! -Dijo Misao asustada- ¡No le hagas daño a mis amigos y senpais!

/Con Kuroko y Kagami/

Creo que ya casi es la hora -Dijo Furihata- ¡Kagami deja de comer que ya casi nos toca jugar!

Misao aun no ah vuelto -Dijo Kiyoshi algo preocupado- No debió tardar tanto con las bebidas... Kuroko, Kagami vayan a buscarla

¡Porque yo! -Dijo Kagami-

Vayan y búsquenla, Furihata y yo nos iremos adelantando a la cancha, los vemos a los tres ahí -Dijo Kiyoshi mientras tomaba a Furihata de la camisa y se iban dejando a Kuroko y Kagami solos-

Vamos Kagami-Kun -Dijo Kuroko-

Ahh, ya que -Dijo Kagami mientras se dirigía con Kuroko jugando con el anillo que tenía colgando del cuello-

Luego de caminar un rato, Kagami seguía pensando y jugando con el anillo cuando Kuroko lo sorprende

¿En que estas pensando? -Le pregunto Kuroko-

¡Aah! Bueno... Solo estaba pensando cuando vivía en los Estado Unidos

¿Tiene que ver con el anillo?

¿Que? ¿Como?

Has jugado con el desde hace rato, me di cuenta de que lo llevabas colgando en todo momento

...Este anillo era de alguien con el que jugaba básquet -Dijo Kagami- Fue un regalo que me dio

Debían llevarse muy bien -Le dijo Kuroko-

Bueno, como decirlo... Pero que quede claro que no esta muerto -Menciono Kagami- Se puede decir que nos llevamos bien, pero tenemos un carácter distinto, el me enseño a jugar básquet y yo también le enseñe a veces es alguien con el que quiero jugar pero a la vez tampoco...

Kuroko se quedo pensando lo que dijo Kagami cuando vio un pequeño grupo de chicas frente a la maquina de bebidas

Ahí debe estar Katsura-san -Dijo Kuroko-

Ah si, supongo que se encontró con unas amigas...

-La idea de las amigas fue totalmente tirada a la basura cuando la chica alta alzo una botella de agua y la hecho encima de Misao, mientras esta se quedo quieta sin responder, Kagami inmediatamente se puso furioso y se dirigió a donde estaba el grupo-

Mas vale que no digas nada Katsura, si no...

¡Oigan!

-Natsuo y las chicas voltearon rápidamente por el grito viendo a Kagami detrás de ellas, se apartaron y dejaron a Misao frente a el-

¡Que le están haciendo! -Dijo Kagami molesto mientras Kuroko llegaba junto a ellos- Oye que demonios te pasa porque dejas que te hagan eso

¡No es nada Kagami! -Dijo Misao-

¡Como demonios dices que no es nada! Acabo de ver a esa tipa tirarte agua en la cabeza

¡Ya te dije que no es nada! -Le respondió Misao pero esta vez estaba tratando de aguantar las lágrimas

Ahhh, acaso es uno de tus compañeros de equipo Katsura -Dijo Kizumi-

¡No! -Misao rápidamente se puso frente a Kagami y Kuroko, aunque al último aun no lo veían- Son solo conocidos, no tienen nada que ver con el equipo

Vaya cosas que haces Katsura, finges no conocerlos solo para que los chicos de Kirisaki Daichi no les hagan nada cuando jueguen -Dijo Natsuo en un tono malicioso- Solo estas perdiendo el tiempo

¿Ustedes son de Kirisaki Daichi? -Pregunto Kagami- Entonces son tus viejas compañeras de equipo

...Si... -Dijo Misao aun tratando de no llorar- Lo son...

Jeje, parece que Katsura no puede aguantar más... ¡AAAAAH! -Kizumi salto de dolor mientras sujetaba su pierna- ¡Me acaba de morder algo!

Regresando con Kuroko estaba No.2 que seguía viendo a las chicas con cara molesta mientras Kuroko lo sujetaba

Disculpen, parece que no les agradan a mi perro -Dijo Kuroko-

¡Tonto animal! -Dijo Kizumi-

Ustedes son las tontas -Dijo Kagami mientras se dirigía a la banca por una de las sodas- No sé que rayos le hicieron a mi amiga -Kagami tomo la lata y regreso frente a Natsuo- Pero lo que hayan hecho la lastimo y no aceptare eso

¿Y que vas a hacer? -Lo desafío Natsuo- Me vas a pegar

No soy tan cobarde como para golpear a una chica -Dijo Kagami- Pero puedo regresarte lo que le hiciste a ella -Kagami entonces abrió la lata y hecho la soda directo a la cabeza de Natsuo dejándola toda empapada

¡Aaaaah! ¡Idiota! -Grito Natsuo mientras trataba de limpiarse- ¡Vámonos Kizumi, Yumiko! No tenemos nada más que hacer aquí

-Mientras las tres se iban Kagami rio volteando a ver a No.2- Hasta que haces algo bueno, y tu -Dijo volteando con Misao- Creo que nos podrías explicar un poco lo que paso aquí

Gracias chicos -Dijo Misao limpiándose las lagrimas- Es lo menos que puedo hacer después de que me ayudaron... ¡El partido! ¿Donde están Kiyoshi-senpai y Furihata?

¡Rayos es cierto! Nos mandaron a que te buscáramos

Lo mejor seria apresurarnos Kagami-Kun -Dijo Kuroko empezando a caminar- ¿Crees que nos puedas explicar esto en el camino Katsura-san?

Creo que mejor se los explico camino a casa, esto podría tardar un rato -Misao fue con Kuroko y tomo a No.2 y lo abrazo- Aun no te agradezco No.2

Mas te vale que no trates de evitarlo -Le dice Kagami pasándole una toalla de su mochila- Sécate antes de ir con los otros

No te preocupes Kagami, creo que ya era momento de que hablara con alguien mas este tema...

-Los tres fueron rápido a alcanzar a Kiyoshi y Furihata que los esperaban cerca de donde estaban anteriormente-

¡Perdón por la tardanza! -Dijo Misao aun cargando No.2 y empezando a disculparse- Hubo un pequeño problema con la maquina, se trago mi dinero y no pude traer las bebidas

No te preocupes Misao -Le dice Kiyoshi- Hay que movernos antes de que sea tarde

/**Con Seiho**/

Con los de Seirin había un tipo que no conocía -Dijo Tsugawa- ¿Tu lo conocías?

¿A Kiyoshi? Pues si -Le respondió Tsutomo- Es el pívot mas fuerte que eh visto, bueno el segundo

¿Y quien es el primero? -Pregunto curioso Tsugawa-

El pívot de la generación de los milagros, Murasakibara Atsushi

¿Y el a que instituto fue? -Dijo ahora Ryuhei-

Dicen que fue a Yosen, ahora que tienen a uno de la generación de los milagros se han reafirmado como un equipo grande a escala nacional, Yosen será un equipo al que habrá que tener en cuenta para cualquier equipo que aspire a los nacionales estos tres años

Yosen -Dijo Tsugawa- Creo que acabo de ver a alguien con esa mochila hace poco, creo

Pero que dices -Volteo Ryuhei a verlo- Ellos son de Akida

-Entonces una voz suena por el megáfono llamando a Yosen a la cancha, luego de un rato Seirin llego al lugar donde se realizaba el juego-

¡Ahhh ya vamos tarde! -Grito Misao-

¡Eso es porque Kagami regreso por mas comida! -Furihata señalo a Kagami como el culpable-

Espero que Seiho este ganando, quiero jugar contra ellos -Misao intento abrirse paso por la multitud- ¿Eh? Algo parece estar pasando

-En ese momento Kuroko y los demás quedaron paralizados al igual que el publico, el marcador no mentía, 32 a 51 con Seiho perdiendo, Tsugawa estaba en el suelo de rodillas siendo derrotado por su oponente-

¿Lograron derrotar a Seiho por mucho? -Dijo Furihata sorprendido-

¿Que?... ¿Que hace el aquí?

Kagami ¿Que te pasa? -Dijo Misao preocupada viéndolo al igual que Kuroko, se queda viendo a un chico alto de pelo negro y corto-

_Iwamura y su equipo no son débiles _-Pensó Kiyoshi- _Y esa mochila, es del instituto Yosen..._

¡Himuro Tatsuya! -Grito Kagami llamando al chico-

¿Taiga? -Dijo Himuro en ingles- jamás pensé verte aquí...

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_**¡No me maten por lo que le hice a Misao! DX ya dije que de verdad sufrí al escribirlo, como me odie para hacerle eso, se podría decir que vieron su lado débil, pero era necesario para seguir con la historia**_

_**Pronto se revelara el pasado de Misao, ténganme paciencia, acabo de entrar a la escuela, solo que ya tengo un capitulo mas ahí guardado, así que no debo tardar tanto en terminarlo**_

_**Además, ya me decidí, le daré a esta historia un toque romántico y hare la pareja de Kagami y Misao, pero no será nada meloso, para empezar no me imagino ni a Kagami ni a Misao siendo ese tipo de pareja xD ellos no tienen ese tipo de personalidad**_


	5. Quinto cuarto: Pasados

_**Bueno, un capitulo mas n n**_

_**Notas:**_

Escrito asi _**es lo que dijeron en ingles, **__asi __**es recuerdo**_

_**Sin mas les dejo el capitulo n n**_

_**Pasados...**_

/Gimnasio de Seirin/

¡Bien chicos! Cinco minutos de descanso -Grito Riko a los chicos que al fin tomaban un respiro-

¿Que no se supone que era nuestro día libre? -Pregunto Koganei todo cansado-

Cállate antes de que la coach diga algo -Dijo Hyuuga algo cansado-

Disculpen -Dijo una voz en la entrada del gimnasio- ¿Me podrían ayudar?

Ah claro -Dijo Riko- ¿Que es lo que ocupaba?

Bueno, estaba buscando a mi hermana menor, me dijo que tal vez vendría a la escuela terminando su participación en el torneo, así que pensé que estaría aquí -Dijo Koji entrando al gimnasio algo nervioso-

¿Tu hermana es Misao-chan?

¡Si! Tú debes ser su coach Riko-san ¿Verdad? -Le pregunto Koji- Ah perdón, soy Katsura Koji, el hermano mayor de Mi-chan

¿Mi-chan? -Dijo Hyuuga-

No me imagino la cara de Misao cuando sepa que sabemos su apodo -Dijo Izuki- ¿Mi-chan? ¿Mikan?

No pienses en ninguna de tus bromas Izuki -Dijo Hyuuga- Creo que aun deben estar en el torneo

Vaya, bueno, creen que le puedan dar esto si viene, olvido su cuaderno de notas en la casa, esa niña puede tener buena memoria pero siempre termina olvidando algo

Claro -Riko tomo el cuaderno que Koji acababa de sacar de su bolsa-

Parece que ustedes son un buen equipo -Dijo Koji- Nada que ver con Kirisaki Daichi

¿Porque dice eso? -Le pregunta Hyuuga algo molesto-

¿Que? ¿Misao aun no les ha dicho? -Koji tenía una cara nerviosa-

Creo que no sabemos de qué hablas -Dijo Riko algo preocupada-

Bueno, no se si ella se atreva a decírselos algún día, así que mejor se los diré ahora -Dijo Koji- Ella odia hablar de ese tema, pero su escuela anterior fue Kirisaki Daichi

Hyuuga, Riko y los demás se quedaron callados al oír eso- ¿Pero porque dices que ella odia hablar del tema? -Pregunta Riko después de un rato-

Creo que mejor nos sentamos, lo que paso fue algo problemático y largo...

/Torneo de Básquet/

No esperaba verte aquí, vaya sorpresa -Dijo Himuro -

Pues no pareces sorprendido -Le respondió Kagami también en ingles- Sigues con esa cara de póker

No es que trate de ocultar mis emociones, solo las expreso a mi manera

Los chicos se quedaron viendo a los dos conversar sorprendidos del fluido ingles que hablaba Kagami

Este...perdón -Dijo Misao también hablando ingles, aunque algo lento-

¿Es el señor Himuro amigo de Kagami? -Pregunto Kiyoshi también batallando-

Ah, pueden hablarme en japonés -Responde Himuro- Es solo que no estoy acostumbrado a hablarlo

Vaya que alivio -Dijo Kiyoshi-

La verdad no soy amigo suyo, si tuviera que definirlo, diría que soy como su hermano

Si, me mude a Estados Unidos en tercero de primaria debido al trabajo de mis padres, yo asistí a una escuela de allí aunque no conocía a nadie. Himuro llego y me invito a jugar básquet; durante el partido demostró ser bueno...

_¿Como es que todo el mundo se lleva bien contigo?_

_Creo que ahí te pasaste_

_Bueno, yo eh intentado hablar con todos ellos, pero como que no les caigo bien. Sera por eso de la xeno...xeno..._

_Ja, creo que no es por eso, te falta actitud_

_¿Actitud?_

_Bueno, que muestres lo que te gusta, en lo que eres bueno como en mi caso es el basquetbol. Para que la gente te conozca, debes conocerte a ti primero y si eres fuerte ganaras reputación_

_No se me ocurre nada_

_Bueno, ¿Porque no pruebas con el básquet? Yo te enseño, no eres malo jugando_

_Bien, me esforzare_

_-Kagami entreno con Himuro entonces, volviéndose capaz de hacer amigos y mejorando su habilidad-_

_Parece que esto se te da bien Taiga, ya has hecho amigos así que te ira bien_

_jeje_

_¿De que te ríes?_

_Pues, veras, no tengo hermanos; pero si los tuviera creo que sentiría lo mismo que contigo_

_/Minutos después/_

_Toma -Himuro le entrega un anillo a Kagami-_

_¿Que es esto?_

_Los acabo de comprar, aunque no son de plata de verdad, es para mostrar que somos hermanos_

_Jeje, pero... nos molestaran al momento de jugar_

_Si, los pondremos en un collar o algo_

_-Tres años después Himuro siendo un año mayor se graduó antes yéndose a otra escuela, mientras Kagami al graduarse también tomo otro camino. Pero un año después-_

_¡Oye eres bueno! -Le dijo un chico a Kagami- Únete a nuestro equipo, tal vez podamos ganar el próximo partido_

_¿Partido? -Pregunto Kagami-_

_Siempre jugamos contra los de la otra calle para ver quien se queda con la cancha, hace poco se les unió un chico fuerte y nos ha dado una mala racha_

_¿Un tipo fuerte? Genial, será divertido_

_¡Mira! Es ese tipo_

_-Kagami voltea y se sorprende al ver que es Himuro-_

_¡Tatsuya! -Dijo Kagami dirigiéndose a el-_

_¡Taiga eres tú! Así que juegas con el otro equipo, no te contengas_

_Claro que no_

_-Ese día Kagami derroto a Himuro, pero al siguiente partido, Himuro tomo la victoria y así estuvieron cada semana, Kagami ganando unos partidos y Himuro otros, así hasta que ambos tenían cuarenta y nueve victorias hasta que...-_

_SI pierdo el próximo partido ya no podre verte como un hermano -Dijo Himuro dejando a Kagami sorprendido-_

_¿Que?_

_Si mi hermano menor me gana ya no podre hacer de hermano mayor_

_¡Que! ¡Para mí siempre serás mí...!_

_Sé que puedo estar forzando esto, pero es lo que siento. Siempre que digo que soy tu hermano mayor siento que no puedo perder y si pierdo, dejare de serlo_

_Yo siempre te vi como mi hermano -Fue lo único que pensó Kagami después de la platica, durante el partido iban empatados cuando Kagami escucha de los espectadores que Himuro se había lesionado la muñeca al detener una pelea. Cuando recuperan la bola Kagami estuvo a punto de hacer la canasta para la victoria pero...-_

_¡Has tirado fuera de la canasta a propósito! -Le grita Himuro después del partido mientras golpea a Kagami en la cara- ¡Me estas menospreciando! ¡Te dije que no te contuvieras!_

_No quería ser enemigo tuyo -Dijo Kagami- Así que...es mejor si seguimos así..._

_¿Ah si? -Dijo Himuro quitándose la cadena- ¿Es que también pretendes ir por debajo de tus posibilidades en todos los partidos de ahora en adelante? En ese caso... ¡En el próximo partido apostaremos los anillos!-_

_¿Que?_

_El partido de hoy cuenta como empate, si pierdes la próxima vez, me devolverás tu anillo y harás como si no hubiera existido_

_Pero...como _

_¿No te retractaras ahora Taiga?_

_-Poco después Kagami tuvo que regresar a Japón y no tuvo la oportunidad de volver a jugar contra Himuro-_

Himuro y Kagami se quedaron viendo mientras los chicos se quedaron en silencio a su alrededor hasta que Himuro rompió el silencio

Es una pena que nos enfrentáramos así, pero este año yo estoy de vuelta en Japón. Ahora estoy en el instituto Yosen, siempre me pregunte cuando nos volveríamos a enfrentar y nunca es demasiado pronto, creo que es el mejor momento para terminar esto...

Kuroko y Misao se quedan viendo a Kagami, mientras en el mismo parque donde se realizaba el torneo...

mmm A este le falta sabor, pero eso es lo de menos ¿Lo encontrare aquí?...

o/o/o/o/

¡Tatsuya!

¿Que quieres?

Para mi...esto... tu...seguirás siendo... -Todo el momento fue destruido cuando Kuroko acerca a No.2 a Kagami y este le golpea con su patita dejando a todos sorprendidos-

¡Ahh! ¡No.2! -Le reclama Kagami pero Misao le da un golpe en la cabeza- ¡Tu también!

Te lo mereces -Dice Misao sin decir más-

Kagami-kun, cuando no te decides te pones pesado -Le dice Kuroko-

¿¡Ehh!?

Escúchame por favor -Siguió Kuroko- Creo que ya entiendo mas o menos lo que pasa entre ustedes... No importa lo que sintieras, un deportista no debe perder a propósito

¡Pero ya sabes lo que va a pasar si gano! No podría volver a considerar a Himuro como mi hermano, además, que no esta bien poner el partido a un lado cuando tu contrincante esta en desventaja

_En verdad eres un idiota _-Pensó Misao, quien hacia todo lo posible por no explotar de molestia frente a Kagami-

Pero a ambos les encanta el baloncesto, nadie puede irse satisfecho cuando tu rival regala el partido -Dijo Kuroko- Además, aunque ya no sea tu hermano, se seguirán importando el uno al otro

Tal vez tengas razón -Dijo Kagami después de pensar las palabras de Kuroko- Me gusta el baloncesto porque puedo competir contra oponentes fuertes... Creo que hoy finalmente me podre enfrentar a Tatsuya, gracias Kuroko.

Vaya, al fin suenas como realmente eres Kagami -Dijo Misao dándole una palmada en la espalda- Ya me había preocupado

Ya me decidí, en el partido enfréntame como si te enfrentaras al más fuerte Tatsuya

Claro -Le respondió Himuro- Esto será bueno, pero antes, tú el de ahí ¿Te conozco de algún lado? -Pregunto mientras señalaba a Kuroko

_Cierto, no nos hemos presentado -_Pensaron los muchachos-

Soy Kuroko Tetsuya, mucho gusto

Así que eres tú -Respondió Himuro- Vaya que has encontrado un compañero interesante Taiga

¡Espera Tatsuya! ¿¡Conocías a Kuroko!?

Eh oído hablar de él, un compañero interesante de mi equipo me conto varias cosas, te lo presentare si puedo; pero eso será luego, además ¿Desde cuando juegas con chicas?

¿Algún problema con ello Himuro-San? -Le pregunto Misao-

No, veamos que tal eres en la cancha

-Kuroko quedo intrigado por el comentario de Himuro sobre su compañero, mientras Misao estaba siendo sujetada por Kagami para evitar que se lanzara contra Himuro.

Los juegos siguieron, los chicos de Souoh ya tenían que irse mientras Tsugawa seguía enfurecido por la derrota-

¿Este tipo era de los mounstros verdad? -Pregunto Ryuhei a Iwamura-

No podíamos hacer nada contra el, y calma a Tsugawa -Dijo Iwamura- _Pero jamás pensé que hubiera alguien así, alguien que jugara al nivel de la generación de los milagros_

-En ese momento, alguien pasa a lado de Iwamura-

_¡Es imposible! La Interhigh termino hace poco, ¿Que hace el aquí_?

o/o/o/o/o/

-Koganei y Mitobe habían salido un momento después de haber escuchado la historia de Koji-

Vaya...jamás pensé que Misao-chan habría pasado por algo así -Mitobe asintió a lo dicho por Koga- Creo que entiendo porque no quería hablar de ello, y eso que Koji-San apenas nos dijo algo ¿Crees que Misao-chan nos llegue a decir algo Mitobe? -Una vez mas Mitobe asintió - Tienes razón, lo que me preocupa es Hyuuga, no reacciono muy bien a la noticia...

¡Que! ¡Es enserio! -Koganei y Mitobe iban entrando cuando Izuki había gritado-

¿Que es lo que pasa? -Pregunto Koga-

¿Y que paso? -Pregunto Hyuuga-

Como lo esperábamos, los tres primeros lugares son escuelas donde estaban miembros de la generación de los milagros -Les respondió Riko- Tercer lugar para Yosen, Segundo para Touou y el Primer lugar para Rakuzan

Rakuzan -Repitió Hyuuga- Esa es la escuela que gano el torneo de invierno pasado, y además obtuvieron a uno de la generación de los milagros

Si, este año Rakuzan consiguió al capitán de la generación de los milagros

¿Y Touou quedo en segundo? -Pregunto Koganei asombrado- ¿Que clase de mounstros son?

No se, no puedo estar segura, solo sé que los tres son completamente fuertes, pero no quien es mas...Porque en las finales de la Interhigh no jugo ninguno de la generación de los milagros

¡Que! ¡Porque!

No lo se -Siguió Riko- Que un jugador tenga un mal día lo entiendo, pero los tres...

¿Lo sabrá Kuroko? -Pregunto Koga-

Pero el ahora esta jugando basquetbol callejero, y parece que Kiyoshi también fue

Kuroko, Kagami... Misao y los demás de primero se han preparado al máximo, no pueden perder...

_**Y asi otro capitulo, espero traer mas pronto n n**_

_**Nos vemos la proxima**_


	6. Sexto Cuarto: Lluvia en la confrontacion

**Bueno, otro capitulo XD**

**Por cierto, creo que en pasado no explique el "fallido" chiste que trate con Izuki:**

**Mi-chan como recordaran es la forma en que Koji le habla a Misao, Mikan es naranja en japonés, trate de hacer un chiste por la rima pero creo que me salió mal xD así que tratare de evitar los malos chistes de Izuki**

**Bueno pues, ahora si los dejo con el capitulo n n**

**Lluvia en la confrontación**

¡Por fin tendremos el partido que decidirá al ganador de este torneo! –Se escuchaba des el megáfono anunciando el tan esperado juego final- ¡Ambos equipo son de preparatoria! ¿Quién será el ganador?

-Ambos equipos se alinearon para iniciar el partido-

Vamos a ver quien obtiene la victoria numero 50 –Dijo Himuro frente a Kagami- _Aunque esto será difícil, me uní a este equipo solo porque les faltaba un jugador, bueno como sea_

Kagami-Kun –Era Kuroko quien se dirigía a Kagami- Hay algo que quería decirte cuando hablabas del pasado

¿Qué querías?

Habías dicho que ambos estaban al mismo nivel en secundaria ¿Verdad?

Si, dije eso

Escúchame bien por favor, no quiero insultarte

¿Qué? ¡Dilo de una vez!

Este tipo, me da una sensación similar al de la generación de los milagros, si te enfrentaras uno a uno perderías

_Entonces este tipo es demasiado fuerte… _-Pensó Misao mientras todos quedaron en silencio por lo que dijo Kuroko-

Pensé que me dirías algo nuevo idiota –Dijo Kagami- Ya lo había notado… _Huele diferente, como si fuera alguien completamente distinto… _Voy por todo desde el primer minuto

¡Que los dos equipos se pongan en posición! –Se grito desde el megáfono cuando el árbitro lanzo el balón hacia arriba- ¡Que comience el partido! ¡Tip-Off!

-Apenas el balón estaba en el aire, una envoltura de dulce cae encima del balón dejando a todos confusos-

Perdón, ¿te hice esperar mucho?

Has llegado tarde Atsushi –Dijo Himuro-

Si perdón, es que me volví a perder

Este tipo es enorme –Dijo Misao que se quedaba viendo al sujeto con el que hablaba Himuro-

Cuanto tiempo, Murasakibara-Kun –Dijo Kuroko-

_¡No puede ser! Este tipo _–Kagami se quedo sorprendido al ver que Kuroko lo conocía-

Vaya, si es Kuro-chin. Tienes una cara… tan seria como siempre… tanto… Que me dan ganas de aplastarte –Dijo Murasakibara mientras ponía su mano frente a Kuroko

¡Kuroko-Kun! –Misao se quedo quieta al ver que Murasakibara solo jugaba con el cabello de Kuroko-

Claro que no –Dijo- Solo era broma

¿Puedes parar por favor? –Dijo Kuroko en un tono molesto-

¿Te has enfadado? Esta bien, perdón

_Este es el tipo al que me encontré en el Interhigh…Entonces este debe ser el pívot de la generación de los milagros _–Fue todo lo que Kagami pensó mientras sonreía-

Pensé que ya no ibas a venir –Intervino Himuro-

Es tu culpa por cambiar de idea así de repente –Le respondió Murasakibara- Vinimos porque querías visitar Tokio después de tanto tiempo y vienes directo a jugar básquet

¿En serio? Parecía haber algo interesante aquí

¡Espera un momento! –Dijo Misao mientras se acercaba a Murasakibara- Yosen jugo apenas ayer la Interhigh ¿Cómo puedes estar aquí?

Ah, pues no jugué –Murasakibara respondió sin más emoción-

¡Que! –Fue todo lo que ella dijo- ¿Por qué harías eso?

¿Quién sabe? Sera porque me lo a pedido Aka-chin

¿Aka-chin? –Dijo Misao-

¿Quién es este Aka-chin? –Le pregunto Kiyoshi-

Se refiere a Akashi-Kun –Respondió Kuroko- Él fue el capitán de la generación de los milagros

¡Esperen! –Intervino el arbitro- Estamos en medio de un partido ¿Qué están pensando? Además, todos los miembros del equipo llevan su uniforme ¿Dónde esta el suyo?

¿Es parte de las reglas? -Pregunto Himuro-

Pues no puedes jugar –Dijo Murasakibara- Muro-chin, los de Yosen no pueden jugar en torneos con gente que no es de el instituto, por eso te iba a detener

¿Tienen una regla como esa? Entonces no se puede hacer nada

Entonces vámonos de aquí

Detente ahí –Misao había ido y se paro frente a Himuro y Murasakibara- No pueden irse así, esto aun no termina

Lo siento enana –Dijo Murasakibara mientras ponía su mano en la cabeza de Misao- El juego termino

¿Cómo rayos me llamaste? –Esta vez Misao ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia-

La enana tiene razón, no puedes meterte en los partidos de la gente y largarte así –Dijo Kagami- ¡Juega contra mí!

_¡Tu también Kagami! –Pensó Misao tratando de calmarse- Pero eso no importa, ¿que demonios estas pensando?_

¡Les dije que se detuvieran! –Volvió a meterse el arbitro- No pueden hacer eso en un partido

¡Él es el que esta retándolo! –Dijo Misao en su defensa-

_Ahora que me encontré con el no puedo dejar que el pívot de la generación de los milagros se largue así, además…_

Eso es lo de menos ¿Qué tienen tus cejas? -Murasakibara entonces jala una de las pestañas de Kagami-

¡Ahhg! ¡Que demonios te pasa!

¿Eh? Perdón, y que tienes largas tienes las cejas

¡Vas a escucharme si o no!

No quiero, ya me estas cansando

¿¡Que!?

Ahí los dejo a ustedes dos –Dijo Misao regresando con Kuroko- No pensé que el pívot milagroso fuera así, parece un raro

Si, no me lo imaginaba así –Dijo Furihata-

Cuando juega fuera de la cancha parece un loco –Dijo Kuroko-

¿Qué?

A veces hay deportistas así, es un genio en la cancha, pero un inútil fuera de ella

¿Es enserio? –Pregunto Misao-

Dicho de otra forma –Continuo Kuroko- cuando juega baloncesto, es invencible

_¿Qué le pasa a este tipo? _–Se preguntaba Kagami mientras seguía intentando convencer a Murasakibara- _Es completamente distinto a los otros, parece infantil…Infantil… _En verdad me has decepcionado, eres un cobarde, mira que huir de esa forma

_¿Qué rayos piensa Kagami? _–Pensó Furihata-

_Ahora si que eres un completo idiota Kagami _–Misao veía completamente cansada la escena-

¿Eh? ¡No estaba huyendo! –Respondió Murasakibara completamente molesto-

¡Queeeeeeeeeee! –Grito Furihata!

¡Solo entre idiotas se entienden! –Dijo Misao mientras Kagami sonreía al ver que su plan había funcionado

Tranquilo, si no quieres, esta bien no pasa nada –Siguió Kagami con su burla- Ya sé que me tienes miedo

¡Que es lo que dices! ¡Tú no me das miedo! –Dijo Murasakibara mientras se dirigía al equipo de Himuro- ¡Yo Entro!

¡Eso es contra las reglas! –Reclamo el árbitro

¿Tienen una camisa de sobra? –Pregunto Himuro al equipo- Yo le explico al árbitro, este tipo es muy fuerte –En un momento, le habían dado una camisa a Murasakibara y habían dado la excusa de que era el jugador que había llegado tarde-

¡Pero queeeeeee! –Dijeron Furihata y Misao-

Tatsuya puede parecer serio, pero cuando quiere algo lo consigue…

Ah ya que –Dijo el árbitro- ¡El partido dará inicio! ¡Prepárense!

Caíste, caíste –Seguía Kagami burlándose de Murasakibara-

Idiota, deja de hacer el ridículo –Dijo Misao dándole un golpe en la cabeza-

Ya para de una vez Kagami, al fin y al cabo en cuanto a posiciones, yo seré su oponente –Le dijo Kiyoshi- No puedes contra los dos a la vez, encárgate de Himuro, yo de Murasakibara

De acuerdo –Fue todo lo que dijo Kagami-

Entonces ¿Quién será mi oponente?

Hace mucho que nos conocimos en secundaria –Dijo Kiyoshi-

¿Quién eres? –Dijo Murasakibara-

¿Eh? ¿No te acuerdas de mí?

¿Jugaste contra mí? Se me habrá olvidado, yo no recuerdo a debiluchos

-Así el partido inicio, ganando Seirin el balón, obteniéndolo Misao que rápidamente le pasa el balón a Furihata-

Kuroko –Hablo Kiyoshi-

Entiendo –Respondió- No pienso dejar a un rival así estar tranquilo

-Kuroko realizo un Ignite Pass directo a Kiyoshi que apenas pudo aguantar el impacto, encestando la canasta rápidamente-

Aunque quisiera que me recodaras, va a ser inútil insistirte, ya no se puede hacer nada –Dijo Kiyoshi- Solo puedo hacerlo recordándote mi juego

No importa, pero creo que ya te recordé –Dijo Murasakibara- Kiyoshi Teppei, ahora en verdad tengo ganas de derrotarte, te arrepentirás de habérmelo recordado…

-Murasakibara finalmente había recordado a Kiyoshi, Himuro llega en ese momento-

Atsushi, después arreglaras eso, ahora tenemos que encargarnos de las posiciones, tu defiende y yo ataco

Esta bien, a ver que tal juegas

¿No lo dejaras atacar? –Le pregunto el chico a Himuro-

No te preocupes, ese es el estilo que mejor le va, además… conmigo basta…

-Kagami y Himuro se enfrentaron directamente, luego de un rato, Himuro se hizo hacia atrás y realizando un tiro que Kagami no pudo detener y entro directo a la canasta, dejando a todos sorprendidos, teniendo Kiyoshi que hacer que Furihata reaccionara y siguiera con el juego, haciendo un pase a Misao que seguía corriendo esquivando a los chicos que trataban de detenerla con facilidad-

Katsura-San, por favor

Haz lo tuyo Kuroko-Kun

-Misao realizo un pase rápido hacia Kuroko, quien después realizo el pase a Kagami, listo para enfrentar a Murasakibara-

¡A ver quien es el mejor Murasakibara!

Estas muy alterado, como un idiota temerario, me dan ganas de aplastarte…

-Todos en ese momento, habían sentido el peligro que emitía Murasakibara, justo cuando esperaban ver el resultado del encuentro, una lluvia empezó a caer, deteniendo el juego por un momento-

Que pena –Dijo Himuro- Tendremos que dejar esto para otro día

¡Espera Tatsuya! Yo quiero continuar

Los jueces detendrán el partido, además, no querrás que las viejas heridas de tu senpai regresen ¿Verdad? Y la chica tampoco parece estar al cien…

_Este tipo _–Pensó Kiyoshi-

_¿Cómo sabe que Kiyoshi-Senpai esta lastimado? –_Pensó Misao sin importarle mucho lo que dijo de ella-

Bueno, nos hemos rencontrado, así que te dejare un regalo, algo que nunca me has visto hacer –Siguió Himuro- Trata de bloquear esto

-Al momento en que salto, Kagami pensó que seria un tiro normal, pero tal fue su sorpresa que no pudo bloquear el tiro, dejando a todos sorprendidos. Al final, por el megáfono se escucha la cancelación del partido-

Hasta la próxima –Dijo Himuro- Nuestro próximo encuentro será en invierno

Y ahora nos enfrentaremos en nuestros uniformes –Dijo Kiyoshi-

No te entiendo –Dijo Murasakibara- Pensé que te había dado ya una lección

Ya veremos…

Nos vemos luego Kuro-chin –Dijo mientras volvía a jugar con el cabello de Kuroko-

¿Puedes parar eso?

¿Te volviste a enojar?

Murasakibara-kun ¿Sigues pensando que el baloncesto es aburrido?

Si vuelves a hablar de esto, te aplastare no importa que seas tu, nunca eh pensado si el básquet es divertido o no, juego porque soy bueno en ello, ¿Algún problema? –Kuroko solo se quedo viendo a Murasakibara – Si quieres que deje de pensar eso, inténtalo en el torneo de invierno…

/Minutos después/

Ahh estoy todo mojado –Dijo Furihata-

¿Alguno tiene todavía toallas secas? –Pregunto Misao secándose el cabello-

Ese encuentro si que a sido áspero –Dijo Kagami lanzándole una toalla a Kuroko- Debes llevarte mal con el

Si –Dijo Misao- ¿Cómo podían jugar así?

Para nada –Dijo Kuroko sorprendiendo a ambos- Me cae bien como persona, pero como jugadores no estamos de acuerdo, principalmente porque el no disfruta del baloncesto…

-Misao se había ido a cambiar, dejando a Kuroko explicando lo sucedido con Murasakibara-

Vaya día, mojada dos veces, mejor me cambio antes de que me enferme –Mientras Misao sacaba su ropa una nota salió de su mochila, ella lo toma y lo lee quedando paralizada-

_Hoy te salvaste, la próxima vez no estarán tus amiguitos_

_Buen jueguito limpio, una perdedora para un equipo perdedor_

_-Natsuo-_

-Misao hizo todo lo posible por aguantar las lagrimas y tiro el papel en un charco, se cambio y miro por un momento el cielo-

Gracias por la lluvia, ya fue suficiente que Kuroko-Kun y Kagami me vieran llorar, no soportaría que Kiyoshi-Senpai, Furihata y Koji me vieran así… -Misao entonces se limpio la cara y corrió para alcanzar a los chicos- Perdón por la tardanza-

Katsura-San, tenemos que regresar a la escuela

¿Qué?

La coach dijo que regresáramos

¿Eh? Bueno, no parece haber otra opción…

-Los chicos fueron lo más rápido posible para no mojarse, y unos minutos después llegaron a la escuela-

Parece que los senpais están aquí –Dijo Furihata-

¡Buenos días! –Los recibió Riko con una cara molesta y un aura asesina-

_Porque se enojo con nosotros _–Pensaron los chicos-

¡Tetsu-Kun! –Grito Momoi saltando directo a Kuroko-

¿Momoi-San? –Dijo Kuroko sorprendido-

_-¡Queee! ¡Pero que es esto! ¡Muérete Kuroko! _Fue lo que pensaban los muchachos al ver a Momoi saltando así con Kuroko, cuando Kagami volteo a ver Misao que estaba mas sorprendida-

¿Me puedes explicar que demonios pasa aquí Kagami? ¡Y quien rayos es esa tipa!

**Y creo que después del próximo capitulo al fin regresare con algunos capítulos originales n n**

**Finalmente se revelara el pasado de Misao, espero les guste y nos leemos después**


	7. Septimo Cuarto: Momentos dolorosos

**Ok otro capitulo ma partir de aquí ya empezare a escribir unos cuantos capítulos originales :)**

**Espero lo disfruten**

-Luego de que Kagami le explicara a Misao quien era Momoi, Riko empezó a contarles a los chicos lo que había sucedido-

-Unas horas antes-

¡Ya terminamos! -Dijo Riko llamando a los muchachos-

¡Porque nos pones a entrenar tanto! -Reclamaba Koganei-

¡Se supone que era nuestro día libre! -Dijo Hyuga-

Bueno, es que verlos entrenando me dieron ganas de tomar el silbato -Los chicos se retiraron aun reclamando lo agotado que estaban y el desperdicio del día libre- _Antes se hubieran desmayado con el entrenamiento de hoy, se han hecho mas fuertes, además...Siguen levantándose a pesar de la derrota, estos chicos en verdad son geniales..._

¿Que haces aquí? Acaso viniste a refugiarte de la lluvia -Riko volteo a ver porque los chicos hacían tanto escandalo, sorprendiéndose al ver a Momoi de pie toda empapada-

¿Esta Tetsu-Kun?

Pues no -Le respondió Hyuga, quien después junto con los chicos se empezó a preguntar que pasaba, dándose cuenta del estado actual de su camisa sonrojándose por completo hasta que Riko los trajo a la realidad-

¡Alguno pásele una toalla! -Luego de darle una toalla ella continuo- Tómala y sécate, te dejo mi camisa, después hablamos

/Unos minutos después/

Ya les eh hablado a Kuroko-Kun y los demás no deben tardar en venir

Este...gracias por la toalla y la ropa -Momoi venia saliendo de los vestidores- Pero me quedo un poco ajustada...

_¡El oso! __¡Pero como! ¡Es el oso! -_Los chicos no dejaban de pensar en la apariencia de Momoi-

Vayan a dar unas vueltas al instituto -Les ordeno Riko-

Pero, esta lloviendo -Dijo Hyuga-

LARGENSE DE AQUI -Esta vez dijo Riko con un aura amenazador-

-Fin del recuerdo-

Bueno, ahora es nuestro turno de escuchar su parte -Dijo Riko mientras Kuroko le daba una lata de café a Momoi-

_Así que esta es la ex- de Kuroko y amiga de infancia de Aomine -_Pensó Kagami- _No se parece en nada a lo que imagine_

_Supongo que podría decir que es mi rival -_Misao se quedo viendo a Momoi un rato- _Después de todo ella también asiste a Touou..._

¿Te preocupa algo? -Le pregunta Kuroko a Momoi-

No sé que hacer Tetsu-Kun -Dijo Momoi mientras empezaba a llorar- ¡Creo que Aomine-Kun me odia! Él no se presento ni en la semifinal ni a la final de la Interhigh

Eso ya lo sabemos -Dijo Hyuga mientras se secaba luego de regresar de la vuelta a la escuela- ¿Pero porque no asistió?

Esta mal de las rodillas...

Tengo una idea del porque -Dijo Riko-

Algo que se puede considerar punto débil de la generación de los milagros es que son demasiado fuertes -Interrumpió Kuroko-

¿De que hablas Kuroko-kun?

Todos tienen un talento que nadie esperaría de un adolescente, pero tienen el físico de uno, sus talentos son demasiado para sus cuerpos. Ninguno de ellos puede usar su talento al máximo por mucho tiempo y si lo intentan sus cuerpos pagaran las consecuencias

Aomine-Kun no es la excepción -Continuo Momoi- Contra Kise dio todo lo que tenia, me di cuenta de que tenia algo y le avise al entrenador de inmediato para que no jugara los dos partidos restantes. Aomine-Kun armo un escandalo cuando se entero, pero el entrenador lo ignoro y mantuvo su decisión, hoy se entero quien lo delato...

_¡No vez lo qu__e has hecho Satsuki! -Grito Aomine- ¡No estoy herido ni nada! ¿¡Porque te metes en lo que no te incube!?_

_Pero... ¡Tu sabias a lo que te enfrentarías si jugabas contra Akashi-Kun! Te podrías haber..._

_¡Por eso digo que no te metas! ¡No eres mi niñera! ¡Vete, no te quiero volver a ver!_

_¡Me rindo contigo! -Dijo Momoi arrojándole el libro a la cara- ¡Eres un idiota! _

_¡Satsuki espera!_

Y eso fue lo que paso...

Una cosa -Hablo Kagami- ¿No decías que querías a Kuroko? ¿Entonces porque estas llorando porque Aomine te odia?

Tienes razón… ¡Pero lo has entendido mal! -Dijo Momoi mientras se volvía a poner a llorar- ¡Aomine debe ser cuidado a diferencia de Kuroko! ¡Siempre que lo dejo solo se mete en problemas!

¡Eh! Lo… lo siento -Dijo Kagami mientras recibía un duro golpe en la cabeza- ¡Aagh! ¡Que demonios te pasa!

¡Eso te lo pregunto a ti Bakagami! -Dijo Misao- ¡Como rayos se te ocurre decirle eso!

Que malo eres Kagami, acabas de hacer llorar a una chica -Dijeron los chicos al mismo tiempo-

Kagami-Kun, tenias que haber tratado esto con más tacto

_¿¡Ahora Kuroko me debe decir como tratar chicas!?_

-Kuroko se acercó a Momoi y puso su mano en la cabeza de ella-

No te preocupes Momoi-San -Dijo Kuroko- Seguro que Aomine-Kun no pretendía decir eso, solo se dejo llevar por el enojo, sabes que él nunca te podría odiar. Sera mejor que regreses, debe estar buscándote

Tetsu-Kun... ¡Waaaaaah! ¡Tetsu-Kun! -Momoi siguió llorando mientras abrazaba a Kuroko-

Mira y aprende Kagami –Dijo Hyuga volteando con Kagami-

¡Cállate! ¡Ya lo entendí!

Pero...hay otra cosa... -Dijo Momoi señalando a Misao- ¿Quien es ella?

Si, creo que no me eh presentado... Soy Katsura Misao, asistente de Riko-Senpai

¡Que! ¿Como puedes serlo si pareces ser una copa menor que yo?

¡Y eso que demonios tiene que ver! -Dijo Misao totalmente sonrojada y cubriéndose el pecho-

Disculpen, acompañare a Momoi-San -Dijo Kuroko- Katsura-San, lo que nos ibas a decir…

No te preocupes Kuroko -Dijo Misao- Eso puede esperar

-Luego de que Kuroko y Momoi se fueran Misao iba a salir con Kagami cuando Riko le hablo para que se acercara-

Riko-Senpai ¿Sucede algo?

Misao-Chan, tu hermano vino en la tarde a dejarnos esto -Le da el cuaderno-

¡Ah rayos! Como pude dejar esto en la casa, perdón por eso Riko-Senpai

También...se quedo a hablarnos un poco... y nos dijo que eras de Kirisaki Daichi

Ah si, no me gusta hablar de ello...

Escucha Misao-chan, no tienes que preocuparte por ello, no importa lo que haya pasado... tu ahora eres Misao de Seirin; no Misao de Kirisaki Daichi, si necesitas hablar de algo estaremos listos para cuando lo quieras hacer

Riko-Senpai... -Misao entonces recordó el incidente de la tarde- De hecho...creo que era hora de que les dijera todo lo que paso...¿Cree que podamos hacerlo durante el almuerzo?

Claro Misao-chan -Le dijo Riko- Les diré a todos que estén en la azotea a la hora del almuerzo

Gracias... me retiro entonces -Dijo mientras se dirigía a la salida donde la esperaba Kagami, pasando a lado de Hyuga que actuó como si no hubiera estado ahí, dejando a Misao algo nerviosa-

¿Algún problema? -Le pregunto Kagami-

¿Eh? No nada -Le dijo Misao- Oye, sé que les prometí hablar sobre el asunto de la tarde pero...

Esta bien, Kuroko fue a acompañar a esa Momoi, la promesa era con ambos así que no hay problema si no quieres hablar de ello

Si, pero… también decidí hablar de ello con todo el equipo...

Bueno, eso es decisión tuya -Le dijo Kagami dándole una palmada en la espalda- Apresurémonos antes de que tu hermano empiece a buscarte por toda la ciudad

No, Koji no haría eso...Sabes que, mejor nos apresuramos...

-Luego de un rato de caminar en silencio, llegaron al edificio, quedando frente al departamento de Misao-

Oye ¿Segura que estas bien?

Si lo estoy Kagami, me sorprende que te estés preocupando tanto por mi

Después de lo de hoy es obvio ¿No crees?

Tienes razón, bueno nos vemos mañana -Dijo Misao abriendo la puerta-

Hasta mañana

-Al entrar al departamento, Misao dejo su mochila en el suelo y corrió a su habitación cerrando la puerta y dejando a Koji sorprendido viendo desde la cocina-

¿Mi-chan? -Koji se acercó a la puerta y trato de hablar con ella- Misao, ¿Que te paso?

¡No es nada Ko! -Dijo ella desde su habitación- Solo… recordé que deje la computadora encendida...

Misao... si es porque hable con los muchachos...

¡No es por eso! -Insistió ella tratando de no llorar- No estoy molesta contigo Koji, es solo que...

Te encontraste con ellas ¿Verdad? -Al no oír respuesta Koji continuo- Lo mismo pasó hace unos meses cuando...cuando paso eso, si necesitas algo, estoy en la cocina

-Misao estaba sentada frente a la puerta de su habitación, limpiándose las lágrimas, se levanto a cambiarse y acostarse de una vez, no podía soportar mas ese día y mañana seria uno más difícil...-

-Al día siguiente-

Rayos...no fue un sueño... -Misao se levanto de la cama lista para cambiarse cuando volteo a ver el reloj- medio día, será mejor que me apresure o llegare...tarde...a la escuela... ¡MALDICION!

-En la azotea de la escuela-

¿Donde estarán? -Riko esperaba junto con los chicos a Kuroko, Kagami y Misao, para que ella les explicara todo lo que había pasado- Por cierto, Izuki, Kiyoshi, ¿Hablaron con Hyuga?

Dijo que tenía algunas cosas que hacer y no podría venir -Dijo Izuki-

¡Ese idiota! -Grito Riko- ¡Le dije que Misao-chan nos explicaría lo que paso!

No te preocupes coach -Trato Kiyoshi de calmarla- Se lo explicare después

Perdón la tardanza -Riko y los otros voltearon a la entrada de la azotea para ver a Kuroko y Kagami que iban llegando-

¿Donde esta Misao-chan? -Pregunto Koganei-

No vino a la escuela -Dijo Kagami- En la mañana hable con su hermano y me dijo que seguía dormida

¡Esa tonta! -Grito Riko- ¡Como pudo quedarse dormida con esta situación!

Ayer que fueron a buscarla había pasado algo ¿Verdad? -Pregunto Kiyoshi-

No sabemos los detalles -Dijo Kuroko- Pero Katsura-San estaba...

¡LO SIENTO! -Grito Misao que se encontraba atrás de Kagami y Kuroko, se veía totalmente cansada- Lo siento...no era mi...intención...

Tranquilízate Misao-chan -Dijo Furihata- ¿Porque estas tan agitada?

Me voy despertando... -Le respondió Misao tomando aire- Me cambie, tome un desayuno rápido y vine corriendo aquí...bueno tuve que saltar la pared de la escuela...

Bueno -Dijo Riko- Lo importante es que ya estas aquí...

Si, ahora que lo veo, ¿Donde esta Hyuga-Senpai?

El no podrá venir -Le respondió Kiyoshi-

Oh...bueno, creo que tendré que hablarlo solo con ustedes...

¿Hablarnos de que Misao-chan? -Le pregunto Koganei-

Ayer durante el torneo me encontré con mis ex-compañeras de Kirisaki Daichi...pero Kagami y Kuroko pueden confírmales que no fue una alegre reunión -Dijo mientras se acercaba a la orilla de la azotea y miraba hacia el cielo- la razón por la que ellas me tratan de esa forma es porque me negué a quedarme en la escuela y jugar bajo "sus reglas"

¿Sus reglas? -Pregunto Kagami- ¿A que te refieres con eso?

Todo empezó hace unos meses, cuando cometí la idiotez de entrar a Kirisaki Daichi junto a una amiga...

**¡Y para el ****próximo capitulo se revela los días de Misao en Kirisaki Diachi! TTwTT odio hacer sufrir a mis personajes, pero es algo necesario, nos vemos en el próximo capitulo**


	8. Octavo Cuarto: Lagrimas

**Bueno, finalmente toca el pasado de Misao n n**

**Ah como me torture ;w; espero les guste**

**Ya saben, no me pertenecen los personajes de KNB, bla, bla, bla, que empiece la historia. **

**Lagrimas**

_-Primer día de clases en Kirisaki Daichi-_

_¡Vaya, no estas emocionada Misao! -Decía una chica de pelo castaño y corto- Nuestro primer día de clases_

_Tranquilízate Sanae -Respondió Misao- Yo no estaré satisfecha hasta que entre al equipo de básquet_

_Te apoyo en eso amiga, prometimos entrar al equipo y ganar todos los torneos, no podemos retractarnos ahora_

_-Kisaki Sanae era mi mejor amiga, ambas formamos parte del equipo de secundaria, llegamos a dos finales de la cual ganamos una. Las dos prometimos que entraríamos a la misma escuela y llevaríamos al equipo a todas las finales que pudiéramos, corrimos a inscribirnos al equipo de básquet. Esperamos con ansias ese primer día__...-_

_Finalmente es el día Misao, no puedo creer que seamos muchas las que estamos aquí_

_Si, finalmente demostraremos que tan buenas somos -Dijo Misao emocionada- somos unas 10 aquí ¿no?_

_Muy bien niñas -Dijo un señor de unos 30 años, iba entrando al gimnasio- Bueno, yo soy su "posible" entrenador Yamada y con posible me refiero que solo dos de ustedes entraran al equipo así que mas vale que vayan dando el 100 porciento desde ahora, ya que al final de la semana escogeré a las dos suertudas_

_Oíste eso Misao -Dijo Sanae- Esto se va a poner serio..._

_Si, será mejor que no quedemos fuera..._

_-Esa semana dimos nuestro mayor esfuerzo, pruebas de velocidad, fuerza, y demás cosas tuvimos que hacer en esa semana, pero al final, logramos quedar en el equipo. La semana siguiente era cuando conoceríamos a nuestras compañeras-_

_Muy bien Katsura, Kisaki, les voy a presentar a sus senpais -Dijo el entrenador Yamada- Natsuo, ven acá y presentante_

_Si coach... -Dijo una chica de pelo rubio algo cansada- Así que estas dos son las nuevas jugadoras_

_Mucho gusto, soy Katsura Misao_

_Y yo soy Kisaki Sanae_

_Natsuo Umeki, veamos que tan buenas son en un juego ¿Le parece bien coach? -Dijo mientras volteaba a ver al coach-_

_Como quieras capitana -respondió el-_

_Muy bien, entonces Kisaki, vas con el equipo verde, Katsura vas conmigo_

_¡Si senpai! -Dijeron ambas-_

_-Los primeros días fueron normales, pero todo empezó a cambiar en el cuarto día__-_

_¡Senpai! -Gritaba Misao pidiendo el pase, lo que __consiguió pero apenas recibió el balón sintió una pisada de parte de su compañera, soltando el balón- ¡Ah! Mi pie_

_¡Misao estas bien! -Dijo Sanae mientras se acercaba-_

_Si, oye -Dijo hablándole a su compañera- Ten cuidado, eso podría ser marcado como falta_

_Buena jugada -Dijo Natsuo acercándose- Pero la próxima trata de hacer que la pisada sea menos fuerte para que el arbitro no lo note_

_¡Pero que! -Dijo Misao sorprendida-_

_¿Como que buena jugada Natsuo-Senpai? -Le pregunto Sanae-_

_Ustedes dos también vayan empezando -Dijo señalando a las chicas- Si quieren ser parte de este equipo es mejor que empiecen a jugar como nosotras_

_-Pasamos la tarde recibiendo pisadas, empujones y demás faltas, al final del día estábamos exhaustas-_

_¡Maldición que tipo de juego es ese! -Grito Misao con coraje-_

_¿Esto es demasiado raro? ¿Porque jugaran así? -Le pregunto Sanae-_

_¡Katsura, Kisaki! -Les hablo el coach- Vengan aquí_

_¿Que sucede coach? -Pregunto Misao-_

_Este sábado tenemos un juego, ustedes dos participaran_

_¡Enserio! -Dijo Sanae-_

_Pero coach -Trato de hablar Misao para ser interrumpida por Sanae-_

_¡Muchas gracias coach! -Dijo mientras se alejaba junto con Misao-_

_¿Que te pasa Sanae? Le iba a decir sobre lo que hacen las chicas_

_Veamos que pasa en esta semana -Le dijo Sanae- Tendremos nuestro primer juego y apenas llevamos cuatro días_

_Esta bien -Dijo Misao- Bueno, me voy a la casa, nos vemos mañana_

_¡Hasta mañana Misao!_

_-Si pensaba que en mi casa podría pensar tranquila estaba muy equivocada, siempre me encontraría con algún problema-_

_/Casa de Misao/_

_¡Ya llegue! -Grito Misao dejando la mochila debajo de la mesa junto a la puerta-_

_Al fin llegas -Dijo una voz desde la cocina- No se porque disfrutas llegar a estas horas solo por estar jugando básquet_

_No me gusta llegar tarde mamá -Respondió Misao algo molesta- Me gusta jugar básquet, por eso acepto llegar a estas horas_

_Ese es el problema -Dijo una mujer de cabello castaño y corto hasta los hombros saliendo de la cocina y caminando frente a Misao- No deberías jugar básquet, eres una señorita Misao, deberías estar en clases de economía domestica o alguna otra cosa que no sea deportes_

_Pues lo siento pero yo quiero jugar básquet -Dijo mientras pasaba a un lado de su madre y subía unas escaleras al final del pasillo- Ah, por cierto el sábado tengo partido por si te interesa ir, ya sé que papá estará trabajando como siempre así que no es necesario que le avises_

_¡Katsura Misao! Regresa aquí ahora mismo_

_-Siempre era lo mismo, pelear con mi madre y encerrarme en la habitación hasta que viniera Koji de vuelta del trabajo, no sin antes tener una pequeña discusión con mamá acerca de vender la veterinaria, cuando el subía a su habitación salía de la mía para ir a hablar con el, era lo __único__ que alegraba mi día, eso y el entrenamiento, pero con lo sucedido ese día, el entrenamiento me ponía nerviosa. Las cosas estuvieron así hasta el día del partido-_

_Muy bien chicas -Dijo el coach Yamada- Vayan y hagan lo suyo haya afuera, no me decepcionen_

_¡Si señor!_

_Ahh nuestro primer partido ¿No estas emocionada Misao? _

_¿Eh? Ah si, nuestro primer juego..._

_¿No van a venir tus padres verdad? -Le pregunto Sanae- Animo, eso no importa, Koji estará aquí apoyándote_

_Tienes razón -Dijo Misao- Vamos a jugar _

_-Caminamos hacia la cancha e iniciamos con el juego, yo jugué normal como siempre lo hacia junto a Sanae, pero Natsuo y las demás estaban jugando con faltas, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, una cosa era hacerlo en las practicas, pero ya llevarlo al juego era demasiado-_

_Oye -Dijo una chica del otro equipo que estaba bloqueando Misao- ¿Porque no juegas igual que tus compañeras?_

_Yo no juego sucio -Respondió ella- no se porque demonios estén jugando así_

_¿__Así que una inocente entro a esta escuela? -Le dijo- Mala suerte niña_

_¿A que te refieres? -Pregunto Misao-_

_Ya sabrás__..._

_-El partido paso, ganamos pero no me sentía feliz por ello, el hecho de que ellas estuvieran haciendo trampas me molestaba, pero había algo que me sorprendió y molesto aun mas-_

_¿Porque no vamos a celebrar Misao? -Le pregunto Sanae, ambas habían tomado rumbos distintos al de sus compañeras y Koji había tenido que irse al trabajo dejando a ellas dos solas-_

_¡Celebrar! -Dijo Misao- ¿Que no viste que ellas hicieron trampa?_

_Pues si -Dijo Sanae- Pero igual, Natsuo-Senpai dijo que fue una buena victoria_

_¡Acaso se te olvido todo lo que hicimos en secundaria! -Dijo Misao parándose frente a Sanae- Lo que ellas hacen no es básquet, mañana hablare con el coach acerca de esto_

_Tal vez -Dijo Sanae en voz baja- Tal vez esto también sea aceptable..._

_Sanae ¿Que te paso? -Dijo Misao deprimida- Tú no eras así... _

_Perdón Misao, debo pensarlo un poco..._

_-Al día siguiente fui con el entrenador a hablar sobre el tema, solo para enterarme que __él__ estaba de acuerdo con esto y que Natsuo decidía todas las jugadas, así que decidí que si quería sacar algo bueno de esto debería hablar con ella-_

_Natsuo-senpai -Dijo Misao mientras se acercaba a Natsuo-_

_Ah Katsura -Dijo ella- Que bueno que llegas, vamos a practicar un poco las jugadas para el próximo partido_

_Necesito hablar con usted -Natsuo se quedo viendo a Misao algo sorprendida- Por favor podríamos dejar este estilo de juego, no me parece que sea el adecuado_

_¿Estas bromeando verdad? -Dijo Natsuo- Te dije que si querías ser parte de este equipo debías jugar nuestro estilo_

_Lo se, pero eso no puede ser llamado estilo, es trampa y odio jugar así_

_Entonces no juegues así -Dijo Natsuo- Pero veras que con el tiempo tendrás que hacerlo, Kisaki parece estar acostumbrándose sin problemas_

_Yo no lo hare -Dijo Misao- Jamás jugare de esa forma..._

_-No pude evitar que jugaran así, pero al menos no tendría que hacerlo... semanas pasaron y las cosas seguían igual, cada victoria venia con un juego sucio y jamás jugaría así, pero un día Natsuo me hablo a solas-_

_Muy bien Katsura, es momento que decidas_

_¿De que habla senpai?_

_O juegas como nosotras o sales del equipo_

_En ese caso...-Misao se quedo callada un rato- Mañana presento mi renuncia, esto no puede ser llamado básquet__..._

_Espero que aceptes las consecuencias de esto Katsura..._

_-Al día siguiente a pesar de la lluvia fui al gimnasio para presentar mi renuncia, solo para encontrarme con una sorpresa-_

_¿Coach? ¿Esta aquí? -Dijo Misao mientras iba entrando al gimnasio-_

_Hola -Dijo una voz en el fondo- Parece que no te avisaron_

_¿Que sucede? _

_Perdón por asustare -Dijo un muchacho que se acercaba a Misao- Soy Hanamiya, capitán del equipo masculino, nos dijeron que hoy podíamos entrenar aquí, las chicas entrenaran mañana_

_Ya veo -Dijo Misao- Entonces me retiro, iba a presentar mi renuncia, regresare mañana_

_Oye espera -Dijo Hanamiya- Si vas a renunciar ¿Que te parece practicar un __último__ día con nosotros?_

_¿Seguro que eso se puede? -Pregunto Misao-_

_A nosotros no nos molesta..._

_-Fui una tonta al haber aceptado esa invitación, me cambie y me uní al juego de practica, pero me di cuenta que nadie me ayudaba, era yo sola contra Hanamiya y los otros principales de Kirisaki Daichi...jugando igual o peor que el equipo femenil...-_

_Maldición... -Dijo Misao mientras sujetaba su estomago y arrodillada en el suelo después de recibir un una falta- Ustedes...también__..._

_¿__Algún problema niña? -Dijo Hanamiya- ¿No me digas que eres la jugadora honesta del equipo femenil?_

_Tu...Natsuo te lo dijo... _

_Ya iniciamos el partido -Continuo Hanamiya- No puedes abandonar el juego ahora..._

_-Al final del partido termine toda golpeada debido a las "faltas invisibles" que realizaron todos, ellos se fueron y yo me quede tirada en el piso adolorida. Cuando pude levantarme me cambie y me fui a casa, cuando llegue vi que mi madre no estaba, decidí encerrarme en la habitación de Koji hasta que el llegara...-_

_Ya llegue -Dijo Koji mientras subía las escales y abría la puerta a su habitación- Mi-chan ya puedes... ¡Misao!_

_Hola Ko... -Dijo Misao mientras se abrazaba a si misma- No fue...un buen día__..._

_¡Pero que demonios te pa__so! -Dijo Koji mientras se acercaba a ella- ¿Te asaltaron? ¿No te paso nada grave?_

_Koji... -Misao entonces empezó a llorar- Hay mucho que debo contarte..._

_-Así empecé a explicarle todo a Koji, algo que debí haber hecho antes... Cuando termine, __él__ había salido corriendo por el botiquín y regreso para curar mis heridas-_

_¿Porque no me dijiste antes?_

_Todo parecía solucionado -Respondió Misao- Al menos eso pensé__..._

_Debes dejar la escuela... No sabes que pueden hacer esas tipas..._

_Lo se, pero que crees que dirá mamá_

_¡Al diablo con eso! -Grito Koji- Si mamá y papá no te apoyan lo hare yo, conseguiré un departamento y nos mudaremos ahí_

_Ko..._

_Aléjate del club para que no pierdas clases, terminando vienes inmediatamente aquí o a la veterinaria, al menos hasta que consiga un apartamento cerca de otra escuela_

_Koji... -Misao se lanzo a abrazarlo y comenzó a llorar- ¡Gracias Koji!_

_¿Porque tanto alboroto? -Preguntaba la mamá de los chicos mientras entraba a la habitación y veía a Misao- ¡Misao!_

_Estoy bien mamá -Dijo ella- No es nada..._

_¡Te dije que debías dejar el estúpido Básquet! -Grito su mamá- Sabia que terminarías así_

_No te preocupes mamá -Dijo Misao con una mirada deprimida- Dejare la escuela_

_¿Que tu que? _

_Misao se cambiara de escuela -Siguió Koji- No me importa si tu y papá no están de acuerdo, buscare donde vivir y yo cuidare de ella, ya soy lo suficientemente mayor para cuidar de ambos_

_Hagan lo que quieran -Dijo su mamá con total molestia- Ustedes dos siempre hacen lo que quieren, nunca me hacen caso..._

_Ese es el problema mamá -Dijo Koji- Tu no nos escuchas..._

_-__Después de ese día seguí asistiendo a Kirisaki Daichi por unas semanas mas, alejándome del gimnasio, Sanae venia a mandarme mensajes de vez en cuando de parte de Natsuo, pero ella jamás acepto lo que me hicieron, a pesar de que se lo conté, Sanae pensaba que todo había sido debido a que no me esforzaba lo suficiente, sabiendo que había perdido a mi mejor amiga y el deporte que amaba, me fui de Kirisaki Daichi para siempre...-_

_Entonces ya conseguiste apartamento -Dijo Misao mientras terminaba de subir su equipaje al carro de Koji- ¿Cual escuela esta cerca de ahí?_

_Se llama Seirin -Dijo Koji- Se formo hace apenas un año, así que tiene equipos jóvenes, una veterana como tu podría serles __útil_

_No soy veterana -Dijo Misao entrando al carro- Pero espero que sea mejor escuela que la anterior_

_No te preocupes -Le dijo Koji entrando al carro- No volverás a pasar por ello_

_Así que Seirin... -Dijo Misao- Un nuevo comienzo en mi vida..._

Y así fue como termine aquí -Dijo Misao mientras les daba la espalda a los muchachos- Esa es la razón por la que deje Kirisaki Daichi y la razón por la que Natsuo me trata de esa forma, soy la única que no ha caído bajo los juegos sucios...

Pero Misao-chan -Dijo Riko- La vez que te examine no tenías ninguna marca o algo

Eso es debido a que uso maquillaje para ocultarlos -Dijo mientras se levantaba parte de la camisa mostrando su abdomen, donde se veía aun unas marcas de golpes- Pensé que desaparecerían en unos días, pero los golpes aun están ahí...

¿Como puede haber un equipo así? -Dijo Furihata mientras los demás se quedaban en silencio después de oír la historia-

No importa -Dijo Misao, mostrando una sonrisa falsa- Las clases están por iniciar, es mejor que regresemos...

-Los chicos empezaron a regresar poco a poco, quedando Misao, Kagami y Kuroko al ultimo-

Bueno, que le puedo decir al maestro para que no me regañe...

¿Como pudiste quedarte callada con ello? -Pregunto Kagami-

¿Eh?

¡No me vengas con eso! ¿Como rayos pudiste mantenerte tanto tiempo callada cargando con todo lo que te había pasado?

Si recuerdas lo que dije -Dijo Misao- Es algo que en verdad no me gusta recordar

Y ayer me regañabas por lo sucedido con Tatsuya...

¡Crees que disfrutaba cargar con eso! -Dijo Misao mientras volteaba hacia ellos- Había días en los que no se como demonios podía ir caminando con ustedes tan sonriente...

-Misao estaba tratando de soportar las lágrimas mientras Kuroko se acercaba a Kagami-

Hiciste lo mismo que ayer Kagami-Kun -Dijo Kuroko- Deberías aprender a tratar mejor a las mujeres...

¡Vas a volver a empezar con esto Kuroko! -Dijo Kagami- Desde ayer los senpais me tienen con lo mismo

Es obvio que lo harían después de lo que paso con Momoi, solo sabes hacer llorar a las mujeres

Eres un... -Kagami se detuvo al escuchar que Misao estaba tratando de contener sus risas y sujetando su estomago- ¿Y a ti que te pasa ahora?

Nada jeje -Dijo Misao limpiándose las lagrimas y volteando con los chicos- Es solo que, gracias a ustedes eh vuelto a sonreír... cada día que eh pasado con ustedes y con el equipo ah hecho que sean los mejores de mi vida...

Idiota -Dijo Kagami sonrojándose- No es necesario que digas palabras tan vergonzosas Misao

¿Que dijiste? -Pregunto Misao sorprendida-

¿Que eras una idiota?

Muy gracioso Kagami, me refiero a lo que dijiste después

¿Que no debías decir cosas vergonzosas?

Kuroko-Kun, ¿Sabes si es idiota o es muy bueno actuando como uno?

Aun no lo se Katsura-San

¡Hablen claro de una vez los dos! -Dijo Kagami ya harto de la situación-

Me llamaste por mi nombre -Dijo Misao tranquila- Desde que me conociste me has llamado niña, enana, idiota, tonta... incluso me llamaste "Mi-chan" pero jamás me habías llamado por mi nombre

¿Y eso que? -Dijo Kagami obviamente sonrojado- Es tu nombre, es normal que lo haga

Pues contigo no lo es -Dijo Misao juntándose con los chicos- Sera mejor que nos vayamos antes de que lleguemos tarde...

¿Y que harás con el profesor Katsura-San?

Ya verán...

/En el salón de clases/

Perdón profesor -Dijo Misao algo triste y arrepentida- Hubo un problema familiar en mi casa y tuve que quedarme en la mañana, pero mi hermano no quería que perdiera el resto de las clases, es por eso que vine hasta ahora

Esta bien Katsura -Dijo el profesor- Pero que raro que te dejaran entrar, normalmente la escuela cierra las puertas después de la hora de entrada

Tal vez mi hermano llamo para avisar que venia -Dijo Misao un poco sonriente-

Esta bien -Dijo el profesor- Solo pídele a tus compañeros que te den las notas de clase

Si profesor -Misao volteo a su asiento y camino de vuelta mientras Kagami y Kuroko veían la pequeña escena con sorpresa-

Buena actuación -Dijo Kagami mientras Misao se sentaba-

No todo es mentira -Respondió Misao tranquila- Ahora pásame las notas de clase...olvídalo, mejor tu Kuroko-Kun

¿Que insinúas con eso?

-La tarde paso y llego la hora de ir a la practica, Hyuga estaba a punto de levantarse cuando Riko, Kiyoshi e Izuki se acercaron a el-

¿Reunión de emergencia? -Dijo Hyuga-

Supongo que eso lo tuviste tú para haber faltado a la explicación de Misao-chan -Dijo Riko molesta-

Tenia algo que hacer -Dijo Hyuga- No podía evitarlo

No tienes que estar enojado con Misao -Dijo Izuki-

No estoy molesto con ella

Eso no parece en el tono de tu voz -Dijo Kiyoshi- Hyuga, Misao es solo una victima de las trampas de Kirisaki Daichi, no es como si ella hubiera planeado lo que paso con ellos

Como sea -Dijo Hyuga- Los veo en la cancha

-Hyuga se fue dejando a los tres en silencio-

¿Como creen que se ponga Misao-chan? -Pregunto Kiyoshi-

No lo se -Dijo Riko- Solo espero que no afecte su estado de animo...

-/- En el salón de Kuroko y los otro -/-

¿No iras a las practicas Katsura-San? –Dice Kuroko mientras ve a Misao recogiendo sus cosas-

No quisiera faltar –Dijo Misao mientras tomaba su mochila- Pero la verdad no me siento con energía para ir hoy…

Entonces ve a descansar y piensa las cosas –Dijo Kagami mientras se ponía a lado de Misao- No te preocupes por la coach, nosotros le daremos la excusa

¿Enserio? Gracias chicos, entonces nos vemos mañana, díganle a los senpais que no se preocupen por mi –Misao se dirigió afuera del salón pero antes de irse volteo a decir una ultima cosa- Por cierto, Kagami, gracias por sacrificarte jajá

-Misao se fue corriendo dejando a Kagami confundido con lo último que dijo-

¿Sacrificarme? ¿De que habla esa niña?

La coach parece estar molesta con el capitán por no haber asistido a la explicación de Katsura-San, a eso agrégale que vamos tarde a las practicas, terminaremos haciendo el triple de ejercicio cuando le digamos que Katsura-san no estará

¡Maldición debí pensar antes de hablar!

Tú nunca lo haces Kagami-Kun –Dijo Kuroko mientras se retiraba-

¡Oye espera!

**Bueno, ahí esta, espero haberlos animado un poquito con el final :)**

**Los próximos capítulos serán originales y ya después entraremos a las eliminatorias de la Winter Cup, así que nos acercamos al final de la historia (Si, mi plan es terminarlo un poco después del juego contra Kirisaki Daichi)**

**Pero planeo hacer un tipo de secuela, no precisamente la Winter Cup, sino algo 100% original de mi cabeza xD Bueno, nos leemos la próximo capitulo.**


	9. Noveno Cuarto: Dia de descanso

_**¡**__**Maldita escuela que no deja escribir tranquila! Bueno, al fin tuve oportunidad de terminarlo, así que les dejo el nuevo capitulo n n**_

_**Día de descanso**_

-Habían pasado unos días desde que Misao les había hablado sobre su pasado, los días fueron normales con la excepción de que Hyuuga seguía ignorando a Misao. Era Domingo en la mañana y Riko había ordenado que no faltaran al entrenamiento, Misao iba despertando cuando sonó su teléfono indicando que tenía un mensaje-

Ahhh pero quien me manda mensaje a esta hora... -Misao tomo su teléfono y vio que el mensaje era de Riko, inmediatamente lo leyó quedando sorprendida-

_El entrenamiento de hoy se cancela_

_Ven al gimnasio a las cinco para arreglar unos asuntos de la clasificatoria_

_Nos vemos Mi-chan_

_Riko_

Desde que Koji dijo mi apodo Riko-senpai empezó a llamarme así...bueno son las siete de la mañana, ¿Debería hacer algo?

-Misao se cambio y salió de su habitación para ir a la cocina, donde había un desayuno con una nota-

_Veterinaria todo el día_

_Te veo en la noche_

_Koji_

¡Ahhh que hago ahora! Pensé que almenas pasaría un rato con Ko... -Misao tomo su desayuno y se sentó en el sillón frente a la tele- Bueno, a desayunar...

-Luego de desayunar Misao se quedo un rato sin hacer nada, hasta que una idea se le paso por la mente. Se levanto y salió del departamento y se dirigió al de Kagami-

¡Hey Bakagami! -Grito Misao mientras tocaba la puerta, tardo un rato hasta que Kagami abrió la puerta teniendo enfrente a una sonriente Misao-

¿Que rayos te pasa? -Pregunto- Son las siete y media, no tendremos entrenamiento

Ya lo se -Dijo Misao- Y esa es la razón por la que estoy aquí

Explícate niña

Riko-senpai me pidió que fuera hasta las cinco, no tengo nada que hacer en ese tiempo -Dijo Misao sonriendo-

No voy a ser tu payaso durante ese tiempo

Déjame terminar -Misao siguió sonriendo- ¿Te gustaría acompañarme al centro comercial?

-El silencio duro por un rato, hasta que Kagami capto por completo las palabras de Misao-

¡Estas loca! -Dijo Kagami- Acaso quieres tenerme ahí solo para cargar tus compras pequeño demonio...

No seas tonto -Dijo Misao- Yo no soy como otras chicas, si te digo que me acompañes es porque sé que te interesara ir, también invitare a Kuroko-Kun

Bueno...Esta bien, te acompaño -Dijo Kagami algo resignado- Pero solo lo hare para ver que esas idiotas no se aparezcan a molestarte

¿Eh? Ahh, te refieres a Natsuo y las otras -Dijo Misao algo triste- Bueno, me voy a cambiar y a avisarle a Kuroko-kun, te veo en un rato

Claro -Dijo Kagami regresando al apartamento-

-Misao regreso a su apartamento para cambiarse y mandarle un mensaje a Kuroko, antes de salir le dejo una nota a Koji. Salió al pasillo donde Kagami ya la estaba esperando. Misao le había dicho a Kuroko que los viera en las hamburguesas maji, cuando llegaron Kuroko no estaba aun, así que tuvieron que esperar un rato-

¿Cuando le enviaste el mensaje?

Lo hice después de que entraras a tu apartamento -Dijo Misao sacando su teléfono- No creo que tarde

¿Segura que si lo enviaste? -Kagami se acercó a ver el teléfono-

Claro que si, mira -Misao le mostro el mensaje a Kagami- No seas impaciente, apenas son las 8:15, no llevamos ni cinco minutos aquí...

Como sea, ¿A donde nos piensas llevar?

A mi tienda de deportes favorita, mi camisa ya esta algo vieja y necesito una nueva, además ustedes podrían ver algo que les interese

Suena interesante

También podría buscar un balón nuevo -Dijo una voz familiar detrás de ellos-

¡Ahhhhhhhh! -Misao salto del susto y termino abrazando a Kagami- ¡Ku-Kuroko-kun!

¡Deja de hacer eso idiota! -Dijo Kagami-

Kuroko-kun ¿Porque haces eso? -Dijo Misao recuperándose del susto-

Eso te lo podría preguntar yo Katsura-San -Dijo Kuroko- No has soltado a Kagami-Kun

-Misao y Kagami se voltearon a ver, ambos se sonrojaron al darse cuenta de lo cerca que estaban y Misao lo soltó inmediatamente-

¡Olvídalo! -Dijo Misao toda roja mientras se volteaba dándole la espalda a los chicos- mejor vámonos ya

Kagami-kun...

Si mencionas algo de esto al equipo, te mato...

-Los chicos siguieron a Misao por la ciudad hasta llegar al centro comercial, donde los llevo hasta la tienda de deportes-

Aquí esta la tienda, tenia pensado que compráramos las cosas, comiéramos y después fuéramos a jugar un rato -Dijo Misao volteando con los chicos-

Pensé que nos harías cargar tus compras Katsura-san -Dijo Kuroko mientras Kagami soltaba una risa-

¿Tienes algo contra mi hoy Kuroko-kun? -Dijo Misao con una sonrisa- Solo por eso me invitaras las bebidas -Volteo a ver a Kagami- Y si te sigues riendo tu pagaras la comida

¡Que! De acuerdo tu ganas... ¿Vamos a entrar o nos quedaremos aquí parados?

-Misao rio un poco y les hizo una señal de que la siguieran. Pasaron un tiempo dentro de la tienda viendo entre la ropa, balones, zapatos y demás cosas, al salirse de la tienda Misao hizo una parda más en el centro comercial-

¿Compras mangas? -Dijo Kagami algo sorprendido-

Jamás pensé que fueras fan del anime Katsura-San

Bueno... -Dijo Misao parada frente a un local de revistas- Siempre es bueno distraer tu mente en algo mas, no tardo

-Misao entro al local y a los 15 minutos salió con sus compras, fueron a comer y unas horas después se dijeron a las canchas-

Oigan, les quería preguntar... -Dijo Misao mientras dejaba sus bolsas junto a las bancas- ¿Saben si Hyuuga-Senpai esta molesto conmigo? ¿Oh si hice algo que le molestara?

No que yo sepa -Dijo Kagami -

¿Porque lo preguntas Katsura-San? -Kuroko saco el balón que acababa de comprar y se lo paso a Misao-

No estuvo cuando les hable de mi pasado, y cuando lo veo en las prácticas es como si no me hiciera caso...

Debe tener sus razones -Kagami se acercó a Misao- Tu no tienes la culpa de nada, así que no estés pensando en eso

No creo que este molesto contigo Katsura-San, como dijo Kagami-kun, debe tener sus razones para actuar así, no te preocupes por ello

Tienen razón...bueno, olvidémonos de esto, ¿Que jugamos?

¿Que tal unos tiros?

Eso me pondría en desventaja Kagami-Kun

Aprovechemos para tratar de mejorar entonces Kuroko-Kun, veamos esto como el entrenamiento que no tuvimos hoy, vamos, trata de hacer un tiro -Misao le lanza el balón a Kuroko-

Esta bien -Kuroko recibió el balón y se fue frente a la canasta, decidido, lanza el balón hacia el aro solo para que el balón golpeara contra el y se fuera botando al otro lado del campo-

¡Jajá! Kuroko eso estuvo pésimo -Dijo Kagami tratando de aguantar la risa-

Oh cállate Kagami -Dijo Misao- No te burles de Kuroko-kun

Esta bien Katsura-san, es normal que falle así

Trataremos de cambiar eso entonces, iré por el balón

-Misao corrió por el balón que se había detenido en la entrada de la cancha, al momento que tomo el balón vio unos pies frente a él, rápidamente se levanto y vio a tres tipos frente a ella-

Vaya, hola nena -Dijo uno de pelo negro- ¿Que es lo que hace alguien como tu en este lugar?

Que no es obvio -Le respondió Misao- Básquet

La nena es valiente verdad -Dijo otro de los chicos con pelo café-

¿Porque no vamos a otra cancha y nos acompañas en un jueguito? -Dijo un tercer chico de cabello alborotado tomándola del brazo-

Porque no mejor me sueltas y se largan -Dijo Misao retrocediendo y alejándose de los chicos-

Oh vamos niña, porque te resis... -La frase quedo inconclusa cuando Misao le lanzo el balón a la cara, rebotando y regresando a sus manos-

Maldita mocosa -Dijo el de pelo negro tomando a Misao de su camisa- no sabes lo que acabas de hacer

-Apenas pensaba hacer algo el tipo, una mano tomo la suya y la movió lejos de Misao-

¿Algún problema Misao? -Dijo Kagami mirando molesto a los tipos-

No es nada Kagami -Misao seguía sin despegar su vista de los tipos- Ya se iban

Oh claro que no -Dijo el de pelo castaño- No te iras sin pagar las consecuencias, tengamos un juego

¿Perder el tiempo con ustedes? -Kagami se puso frente a Misao- Tenemos mejores cosas que hacer

¿Acaso el novio tiene miedo?

¡No es mi novio! -Dijo Misao- Pero tiene razón, tenemos mejores cosas que hacer así que mejor se van

Vamos, un dos vs dos no les tomara mas de cinco minutos -Dijo el de pelo alborotado recuperándose del golpe-

Tres vs tres queras decir -Dijo Kagami-

Tontos y ciegos, son dos y nosotros tres...

Disculpa -Dijo Kuroko- Llevo aquí un tiempo

-Los tipos se sorprendieron al ver a Kuroko, pero rápidamente sonrieron y regresaron al tema-

Como quieran entonces, será un tres vs tres, si ganan, nos largamos sin molestarlos; pero si pierden, la niña viene con nosotros

¡De ninguna manera! -Dijo Kagami- Ella no es un objeto para estar apostando

No nos convencerán de aceptar sus términos -Dijo Kuroko-

Solo son unos gallinas, hablan pero no demuestran nada

-Kagami estaba apunto de irse contra el tipo hasta que Misao lo detuvo y fue frente a los chicos-

Acepto -Dijo Misao sin dudar- Vamos a jugar

¡Idiota! -Kagami volteo a ver a Misao- ¡Acaso estas pensando en lo que estas haciendo!

Lo estoy -Dijo Misao tranquila volteando a ver Kagami con una sonrisa- Confió en ustedes, sé que les ganaremos...

-Al inicio se sonrojo, pero rápidamente Kagami dejo eso a un lado y miro a los tipos junto con Kuroko y Misao-

Entonces ¿Aceptan?

Kagami-Kun, Katsura-San, no pienso dejar que personas así ganen

No tienes que decirlo idiota, pensamos igual

Aceptamos el desafío... -Los tres estaban listos y llenos de energía para iniciar el juego-

Hagámoslo entonces -Dijo Kuroko sin quitar la vista de los tipos-

**Nos vemos hasta la próxima n n**


	10. Decimo Cuarto: Olvidar el pasado

**Ahh otra semana cansada, pero logre sacar el capitulo n n**

**Bueno, espero lo disfruten**

**Los personajes de KNB no me pertenecen**

**Olvidar el pasado**

-Lo que parecía que seria un día tranquilo en las canchas termino en un juego de apuesta siendo Misao el premio del juego, los tres chicos se dieron a conocer como Takagi, Tsugio y Shiba. Kuroko, Kagami y Misao estaban preparándose para el juego-

¿Entonces cual es el plan? -Dijo Misao-

Fácil, tomamos el balón y les damos una paliza

Kagami-Kun esto es serio

Yo también lo digo enserio -Dijo Kagami volteando con Kuroko- Esos tipos en verdad me molestan

La que debería decir eso soy yo, pero bueno, supongo que se confiaran por el hecho de que soy chica así que pásenme el balón para callarles la boca

Supongo que tienes razón

¡Oigan ya dejen de hablar y vengan a perder! -Dijo Takagi-

No podemos dejar que ganen, Kagami-Kun, Katsura-San

_Creo que es hora de recordar mis tiempos de secundaria_ -Pensó Misao-

-Después de chocar sus puños los tres tomaron sus posiciones, al momento del saque Kagami tomo el balón fácilmente y lo paso a Misao, rápidamente corrió hacia la canasta solo para ser detenida por el tipo de pelo castaño y negro-

¿A donde crees que vas nena? -Dijo Tsugio-

No iras a ningún lado ahora... -Dijo Shiba-

Yo no -Dijo Misao- pero...

-Misao pasó el balón a un lado, yendo directo a Kuroko quien hace el pase a Kagami quien esta justo enfrente de la canasta, pero Takagi ya estaba listo para bloquearlo. Apenas iba a lanzar, Kagami ve que Misao finalmente se había liberado de los otros dos y estaba justo a su lado, sin dudarlo le lanza el balón y ella lo atrapa sin problemas apuntando directo a la canasta y anotando los primeros puntos-

¡Eso! -Grito Misao emocionada mientras los chicos llegaban con ella-

Buen tiro Katsura-San

Parece que dejaste callados a esos idiotas

Entonces el plan salió a la perfección Kagami

Esa tipa salió buena para el deporte -Dijo Shiba lejos de Kuroko y los otros-

No importa, si va a jugar contra chicos debe aprender lo fuerte que es el juego...

-El juego entonces siguió, pero apenas Misao obtuvo el balón Takagi choco contra ella tirándola y haciéndola soltar el balón, el solo fue corriendo por el balón para encestar, Kuroko y Kagami rápidamente dejaron el juego a un lado y fueron con Misao-

¡Misao estas bien!

Si... -Dijo Misao recuperándose del golpe mientras tomaba la mano de Kagami que la ayudaba a levantarse- Eh pasado por peores, esto no es nada...

Esos bastardos, están jugando sucio ahora...

De nada servirá que te enojes Kagami-Kun

Kuroko-kun tiene razón, sigamos con el juego Kagami -Misao sonrió- Creo que es hora de mostrarles porque me llamaban "Gacela" en la secundaria

¿Ese era tu apodo Katsura-san?

Si, Sanae me lo dio, creo que por eso ya no lo usaba

-El juego siguió, Kuroko había pasado el balón a Misao, pero los tres ya estaban preparándose para bloquearla, Misao solo sonrió-

Buen intento -Dijo Misao, pasando rápidamente entre los tres y llegando al aro y encestando- Pero primero deben alcanzarme

Wow -Dijo Kagami sorprendido- No la había visto correr tan rápido

Si, jamás lo hizo durante los entrenamientos -Dijo Kuroko-

Oigan -Dijo Misao llegando con ellos- Se van a quedar ahí parados o seguimos jugando

-A pesar de los intentos de jugadas sucias de los tipos, los chicos lograron salir con la victoria, ellos se fueron completamente molestos dejando con una cara de satisfacción a Kuroko y los demás-

Je, victoria fácil -Dijo Kagami satisfecho-

Lo dice el tipo que se estaba molestando al final del partido y casi agarra a golpes al oponente -Dijo Misao mirando a Kagami-

Algún día terminaras en la cárcel por tus actos violentos Kagami-Kun

Ya dejen de molestar ustedes dos -Kagami mira su teléfono para ver la hora- Oye, ya falta una hora para las cinco, la coach dijo que quería verte no

¿Tan pronto? -Dijo Misao desilusionada- Y yo que quería pasar un rato mas en la cancha... ¡Ya se! ¿Me acompañan a ver que quiere la coach? Si es algo peligroso quiero que al menos este alguien que me pueda rescatar

No tengo nada mejor que hacer

No hay problema Katsura-San

-/- En Seirin -/-

Oye Hyuga -Kiyoshi iba tras Hyuga que se dirigía a los vestidores- ¿Podrías esperar?

¿Que sucede? -Dijo Hyuga sin detenerse-

¿Por cuanto tiempo piensas estar así con Misao?

No sé de qué hablas

Hyuga -Kiyoshi se puso enfrente de él, deteniendo su paso- Ella también sufrió por Kirisaki Daichi, no es su culpa lo que me paso

Lo se, ¡Ya lo se! -Hyuga volteo a otro lado molesto- Se que ella no es responsable de nada, pero solo oír el nombre de la escuela me hace sentir así

Lo se, y sé que todos se sienten igual, pero recuerda que por eso ella abandono la escuela, si Misao fuera igual de sucia que ellos jamás hubiera llegado aquí, ella seria una cobarde

Pero no lo es -Dijo Hyuga- Ella se atrevió a enfrentarlos, ellos la consideran así por salirse de ahí...

Lo vez -Dijo Kiyoshi sonriendo- Lo que menos necesita ahora es que nos pongamos en contra de ella

¡Hyuga! -Riko gritaba mientras se acercaba a ellos- ¡Te hare cambiar de opinión de una buena vez!

¡Espera! -Dijo Hyuga mientras Riko se acercaba- ¡Ya entendí, estaba mal! ¡Me disculpare con Misao!

Entonces -Riko golpeo a Hyuga en la cabeza- Eso es por tardarte en darte cuenta cuan idiota eras... ahora vamos que tenemos que terminar esto

-Ya eran las cinco, Misao, Kagami y Kuroko habían llegado a la escuela y directamente fueron al gimnasio, cuando llegaron este estaba todo oscuro, Misao dio el primer paso adentro haciendo que se prendiera la luz y quedaran cegados, al abrirlos, Misao se sorprendió al ver al resto del equipo atrás de una mesa con un pastel-

¡Sorpresa! -Grito el equipo-

Pero...esto... -Misao se quedo callada ante tal sorpresa-

¿Acaso... es tu cumpleaños? -Pregunto Kagami-

No creo que sea eso Kagami-Kun

¡Esto no es por su cumpleaños! -Le dijo Riko a los chicos- Esta es una fiesta de bienvenida a Mi-chan

¿Fiesta de bienvenida?

Así es Mi-chan -Dijo Koji acercándose a Misao- Riko-san me pidió que los ayudara a organizar esto para ti

La coach te lo dijo antes no Misao-chan -Dijo Kiyoshi- Ahora eres de Seirin, no nos importa tu pasado o de donde hayas venido, ahora formas parte del equipo

Y por eso -Dijo Hyuga interrumpiendo a Kiyoshi y dirigiéndose a Misao- Quiero disculparme, estuve siendo grosero contigo estos últimos días, tu no tienes la culpa de lo que paso...

Hyuga-senpai... -Misao iba a decir algo mas pero fue interrumpida por Hyuga-

Aun no termino -Dijo este molesto- ¡Debes escuchar a tus senpais hasta que terminen de hablar!

Oh vamos Hyuga no la regañes -Dijo Izuki- Ella aun esta entendiendo todo lo que esta pasando

En fin -Siguió Hyuga- No debí haber actuado así, discúlpame

Esta bien senpai -Dijo Misao- No hay ningún resentimiento

-Todos empezaron a hablar al mismo tiempo haciendo demasiado ruido, cuando Kuroko voltea y ve a Misao que estaba viendo afuera del gimnasio-

¿Katsura-san que te pasa?

¿Oye Misao estas bien?

Si estoy bien -Dijo Misao tratando de aguantar las lágrimas- Es solo que...es la primera vez que me siento así...

Mi-chan -Koji se acercó a Misao-

Es enserio, la secundaria no fue nada fuera de lo normal, pero tampoco fue la gran cosa y mejor no hablo de meses atrás... -Misao volteo y sonrió- Pero eso no importa, en verdad estoy mas que feliz de estar con ustedes ahora

¡Muy bien! -Grito Riko- Vamos a comenzar esta fiesta

-Las próximas tres horas serian momentos de risas, diversión, comida, después todos tomaron su camino de vuelta a casa, después de despedirse de Kuroko, Koji, Misao y Kagami se dirigieron al apartamento, pero Koji se adelanto para ir a comprar algunas cosas, dejando a los dos frente a la entrada del departamento de Misao-

Bueno, supongo que mañana el entrenamiento será mayor que el de costumbre

Si, será mejor que vayamos preparados... Kagami...

¿Que pasa? -Kagami no pudo seguir la pregunta porque Misao lo abrazo en ese momento- ¡Pero que!

Gracias por lo de esta tarde -Dijo Misao soltándolo al mismo tiempo- Por querer protegerme de esos tipos

Eso...no hubiera suportado que esos idiotas te hicieran algo, eres mi amiga y no pienso dejar que nadie moleste a mis amigos

Si...solo amigos -Dijo Misao lo ultimo en susurro-

¿Dijiste algo?

No, nada importante, nos vemos mañana Kagami

Cuídate Misao -Apenas cerro la puerta, Kagami se quedo un rato pensando- ¿Eso ultimo? ¿Abra comido algo que le cayera mal?

-Misao había corrido directo a su habitación al momento en que cerro la puerta del apartamento, totalmente nerviosa se lanzo a su cama cubriéndose el rostro con la almohada-

¡Maldición que fue eso! ¿Porque rayos pensé así? -Misao se volteo y vio directo al techo- Acaso...acaso no quiero ser solo amiga de Kagami... ¡Ahí que me esta pasando! ¿Que voy a hacer?

-Una semana después en la noche-

¿Porque me llamas a estas horas? -Le preguntaba Hyuga a Riko quien le había llamado-

¿Estas nervioso antes de las clasificatorias? ¿Tienes miedo?

¿De que hablas? -Hyuga mira el cabello de Riko- Tu cabello, ah crecido

Ah si -Dijo Riko- Es una promesa, decidí no cortármelo hasta que lleguemos a las nacionales, Mi-chan también hizo la misma promesa... ¡No me digas que te asusta mi cabello! No es que me guste traerlo largo, es un desastre traerlo así

Si claro... La verdad, estoy tranquilo -Dijo Hyuga- Hemos hecho todo lo posible, solo falta esforzarnos al máximo

Si... ¡Vamos allá! ¡A la Winter Cup!

**¡Y llego la hora de las**** eliminatorias! O sea que el encuentro con Kirisaki Daichi se aproxima, el próximo capitulo inicia el encuentro contra Josei espero les vaya a gustar**

**Nos vemos hasta la otra**


	11. Onceavo Cuarto: Inician las eliminatoria

**Y otra semana mas, solo dos semanas mas y ya estaré libre de la escuela…mientras, esas dos semanas serán de tortura TTwTT Pero igual no dejare de traerles capítulos n n**

**Ya saben, KNB no me pertenece (De ser así la segunda temporada ya estaría al aire)**

**Inician las eliminatorias**

-El día había llegado, finalmente serian las eliminatorias para la Winter Cup, el equipo estaba afuera del lugar donde serian los partidos Kagami estaba pasando el rato jugando con el balón con su mano izquierda sorprendiendo a Furihata-

Vaya, en verdad has mejorado con la izquierda

Pues si, incluso me es fácil usar los palillos con la mano izquierda

Igual sigues sin dormir antes de una competencia -Dijo Furihata algo nervioso-

Esa no excusa para despertar a tu vecina a las tres de la mañana -Dijo Misao algo cansada- fueron dos horas de sueño perdidos

No te vi quejándote cuando estábamos en la cancha practicando -Kagami volteo a ver a Misao-

Como sea -Misao volteo hacia otro lado y vio a Kiyoshi sonriendo- Este...Kiyoshi-Senpai...

¿Que te pasa Kiyoshi? -Pregunta finalmente Hyuga al ver a Kiyoshi- Das miedo

Ah perdón, no se preocupen

Jejeje, te comprendo Kiyoshi -Dijo Koganei- ¡Lo que pasa es que estas motivado gracias a los nuevos uniformes!

¿Ah si? -Pregunto Kiyoshi viendo el uniforme-

Si es que... ¡Apenas te das cuenta!

Ah también es el primer partido de Misao-chan ¿Verdad? -Furihata volteo a ver a Misao algo nerviosa-

¿Eh? -Dijo Misao- Pues si... es mi primer partido como asistente de Seirin...

¡Vengan ya! -Dijo Riko- ¿Estamos todos aquí? A ver, uno, dos ¿Eh falta alguien? ¡Donde esta Kuroko!

Aquí estoy -Dijo Kuroko detrás de todos-

¡Estabas aquí! -Dijeron los chicos-

Si llevo aquí todo el rato -Kuroko entonces empieza a calmarse-

Espera Kuroko -Dijo Misao- Estas un poco raro

¡Lo que dices es mentira! -Grito Kagami- ¡Acabas de llegar no es así!

-Kuroko no respondió a ninguno de los dos, quedandose en completo silencio-

¡Te estas quedando callado! -Dijo Kagami-

Bueno, como sea, ya estamos todos -Dijo Hyuga calmando a Kagami- ¡En marcha chicos! No nos falta nada ¿Verdad?

De que hablas -Volteo Riko a ver a Hyuga- Vamos por todo

-/-/-Con Shuutoku-/-/-

¡Oye Shin-chan! Los senpais ya se reunieron, vamos

Esta bien -En ese momento suena el celular de Midorima, este ve el mensaje que recibió poniendo una cara de disgusto-

-/-/- Kaijou-/-/-

-Kise abrió su teléfono para ver la respuesta que había recibido de Midorima-

_-Muere.-_

¡Senpai! -Grito Kise acercándose a Kasamatsu- ¿Como persona que le parecería que alguien le respondiera un animo con un muere?

No sé de que hablas, pero es lo que parece -Dijo Kasamatsu- ¡Ya pues, a seguir entrenando que la Winter Cup esta cerca!

-/-/- Touou-/-/-

¡Aomine-Kun volviste a dejar los entrenamientos!

Oh cállate Satsuki, no va a pasar nada

¡Si va a pasar algo! -Dijo Momoi molesta- Con la nueva técnica de Tetsu-Kun...

Entrenar no servirá de nada porque no necesito hacerlo para vencerlo -Dijo Aomine finalmente levantándose de la azotea- El único que puede derrotarme...soy yo mismo, además ya calificamos a la Winter Cup, es normal que tenga sueño

¡Idiota!

-/-/- Yosen-/-/-

¿Un grupo especial? -Dijo Murasakibara-

Este año la Winter Cup es un torneo de aniversario o algo así -Dijo Himuro- Así que el ganador y segundo lugar de la Interhigh entran directo, para compensar, entran más institutos. Eso significa que tus amigos Aomine-Kun y Akashi-Kun ya están clasificados y con las clasificatorias de la semana pasada, Kise-kun y nosotros logramos clasificar.

Mmmh Muro-chin ¿No estas muy animado? -Le pregunto Murasakibara-

Bueno, yo no jugué la Interhigh -Dijo Himuro- No puedo esperar para jugar contra Taiga y tus amigos

-/-/- Rakuzan-/-/-

-Un chico pelirrojo esta tranquilo esperando lo que venga con la Winter Cup-

-/-/- De vuelta a Seirin -/-/-

¿Todos listos? -Dijo Riko- Vamos a repasar la clasificatoria de la Winter Cup, Mi-chan me ayudas por favor

Si Riko-Senpai -Dijo Misao pasando junto a ella- Somos ocho los institutos que participaremos en las clasificatorias, de estos ocho, solo dos participaran en la Winter Cup representando a Tokio

Con los partidos de hoy solo quedaran cuatro equipos -Siguió Riko- Estos cuatro pasaran a una liguilla donde solo los dos mejores pasaran a la Winter Cup

Aun así, esos ocho institutos son los mejores de las preliminares de la Interhigh, eso quiere decir que todos ganaron algo durante el verano

Son pocos partidos -Prosiguió Riko- pero a cambio, todos van a ser rivales difíciles ¡Nuestro rival de hoy es el sexto lugar, el instituto Jousei! ¡Vamos por la victoria!

¡Si!

-Mientras tanto-

¿Y Narumi? -Pregunto un chico-

Ah, esta ahí concentrándose

¿Desde cuando oír heavy metal y ver porno sirve para concentrarse? -Pregunto Masahiro de Jousei-

Pues ya vez -Le respondió Kazuki-

Quien sabe -Dijo Hiroshi mientras veia a Narumi-

Como sea, mientras juegue bien no importa -Dijo Kawase- El rival de hoy es Seirin ¿Que tan bueno es?

Bueno, es un equipo que básicamente a llegado gracias a un novato y es su segundo año jugando, es impresionante que hayan podido llegar tan lejos en dos años pero no es todo. El principal problema es el novato Kagami Taiga, va a ser difícil de superar, pero según los videos de este verano Seirin tiene un punto débil...

¡El partido entre los institutos Seirin y Jousei esta por comenzar! -Sonó el megáfono- Equipos alinéense

¡Vamos! -Dijo Hyuga-

¿Enserio Kiyoshi que tienes desde esta mañana? -Pregunta Izuki al ver a Kiyoshi aun sonriendo-

Es que es mi primer partido en mucho tiempo -Respondió este aun sonriendo como tonto- y pues... no puedo evitar poner esta cara

¿Y te encuentras bien? -Dijo Izuki algo nervioso-

Esta bien que te alegres por el partido Kiyoshi -Dijo Hyuga- Pero nos meterás en problemas si te quedas viendo el paisaje, regresaste para ganar, así que confió que protejas el aro

Lo se -Dijo Kiyoshi serio, solo para volver a sonreír como tonto-

_Esto me sigue preocupando_ -Pensó Hyuga-

No se preocupa por nada -Dijo Kagami- ¿Seguro que le ira bien?

No lo se -Dijo Misao algo preocupada-

Yo creo que si -Dijo Kuroko-

¡Que hace el aquí! -Dijo uno de los chicos de Jousei-

¿Que te pasa?

Conoces a la generación de los milagros ¿Verdad?

Claro que si

Pues había otros que se pudieron llamar genios si hubieran jugado en una época distinta, los generales sin corona. Él es uno de ellos, el alma inquebrantable que protege el aro contra viento y marea, Corazón de Hierro Kiyoshi Teppei

Que el este aquí me tranquiliza -Dijo Kuroko- No, mas bien, con el no puedo pensar en perder

_Vamos hacia allá -_Pensó Riko- _Vamos Seirin, a la victoria_

¡Equipos prepárense! -Dijo el árbitro-

¿Narumi que te pasa?

Capitán, es muy malo, me a engañado -Dijo Narumi casi llorando sorprendiendo a los chicos- chicas, me había dicho que Seirin tenia chicas como entrenadora y asistente ¡Pero esas de ahí no tienen nada de sexy! -Dijo señalando a Riko y Misao- ¡Así como se motiva uno! ¡Esa es mas plana que una tabla y la otra puede tener un poco mas de pechos que la anterior pero es una enana! ¡No me engañe de esa forma!

-Todos se quedaron callados al oír las palabras de Narumi y voltearon a ver a Riko y Misao, Mitobe y Koganei estaban nerviosos a lado de ellas, Riko con una sonrisa en su rostro y Misao totalmente molesta-

Vayan y patéenles el trasero -Dijeron ambas con señales- ¡ENTENDIERON!

¡SIII! -Pensaron todos-

Muy bien, hay otra razón por la cual no perder -Dijo Hyuga- Si perdemos serán nuestros traseros los que serán pateados

Parece que Katsura-san ya no soporta que le digan enana

Conque ganemos el partido será suficiente para calmar a esa enana

¡Te escuche Kagami! –Gritaba Misao desde las bancas siendo sujetada por Mitobe-

Creo que eso no lo compensaras con el partido Kagami-kun

Eso Parece –Dijo Kagami viendo la reacción de Misao- Concentrémonos en este juego

¡Que comience el partido!

**Ok, creo que fue algo corto, eso o es que me empecé a pegar al manga otra vez xD**

**Bueno, en el próximo capitulo ya es el juego, nos vemos a la otra**


	12. Doceavo Cuarto

**Ok, ya estoy quedando libre de la escuela, así que por eso traigo capitulo esta semana n_n**

**Los dejo con el capitulo**

**Candidatos listos**

-Afuera del edificio, la gente aun iba llegando al partido de Seirin vs Josei, entre ellos Imayoshi y Sakurai de Touou-

Al fin hemos llegado -Dijo Imayoshi-

Seirin contra Josei ¿Quien ira ganando?

No lo se, ambos son fuertes, pero Josei es el peor rival para Seirin, son muy débiles en la zona interior mientras que Josei es fuerte ahí sobre todo con su nuevo pívot, es bastante fuerte, podrían ser un rival muy duro para Seirin

-/-También fuera del edificio-/-

Rayos el partido ya debió iniciar -Decía Koji mientras corría hacia el edificio- Le prometí a Mi-chan y a los chicos que los apoyaría, de seguro ya deben llevar algo de ventaja

-Gran sorpresa fue para todos al entrar y ver que Seirin iba perdiendo 5 a 13-

No puede ser -Dijo Koji sorprendido- los chicos van perdiendo

¿Que pasa? -Dijo Imayoshi- Van peor de lo que pensé

-En la cancha Kagami estaba siendo bloqueado por dos jugadores de Josei sin poder hacer nada con el balón-

¡Has tenido el balón demasiado tiempo Kagami! ¡Pásala! -Gritaba Izuki-

¡Lo se! -Le respondió este, pero a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos, el balón le fue arrebatado y quedo para Josei, lo único que Kagami sentía era frustración- ¡Maldición!

Kagami-kun tranquilízate por favor

¡Cállate! Estoy más que tranquilo

¡Pues no se te nota! -Pensaron todos-

Esta bien -Dijo Hyuga- _Han ido con todo contra Kagami, nuestro ritmo a sido desajustado, me recuerda a la vez contra Seiho_

¡Vamos Kagami! -Dijo Kiyoshi mientras le daba palmadas en la cabeza a Kagami- Vas a asustar a la gente con esa cara, no te lo tomes tan a pecho

¡Ahh! ¡Esta bien, pero deja de pegarme en la cabeza! -Grito Kagami- ¡Vas a terminar hundiéndola!

Oh perdón, perdón... ¿Eh? ¿De que hablas Kagami? Las cabezas no se hunden solo con eso

¡Ya lo se! ¡Ya déjame!

Pero que hacemos ahora -Dijo Izuki- Nos están atacando con todo, ya hemos usado los pases de Kuroko varias veces pero nos detienen con alguna falta

¿Y tú dices que no se lo tome a pecho cuando no has hecho nada? -Dice Hyuga viendo a Kiyoshi-

Es que después de llevar tanto tiempo sin jugar eh perdido un poco el instinto -Dijo Kiyoshi- Pero creo que ya estoy bien, así que pásenme el balón, el juego acaba de empezar así que vamos a divertirnos

Parece que esto será más fácil de lo que creí -Dijo Narumi-

No bajes la guardia idiota -Le dijo Kawase- Este tipo no se dejara vencer tan fácil

-Kagami se queda entonces mirándose la mano, llamando la atención de Kuroko-

¿Sucede algo?

No, nada, es que me pareció que tenía la mano muy grande

Parece que valió la pena venir al partido -Dijo Imayoshi desde las gradas-

¿Eh? -Pregunto Sakurai confundido-

No pierdas de vista al No. 7, sus movimientos son impredecibles

-El partido se reanudo, Kiyoshi había conseguido el balón pero estaba siendo bloqueado por Narumi, entonces decide hacer un tiro con gancho, al principio Narumi estaba confiado de detener el tiro, pero se llevo la sorpresa al ver que lo que hizo Kiyoshi no fue un tiro, sino un pase hacia Hyuga que estaba a lado de ellos-

¡Pero que! -Grito Narumi confundido- _Ese tipo la ha pasado_

¡Guau ese fue un pase impresionante! -Gritaba Kawahara desde la banca-

-El pase sorprendió a todos, después de la canasta de Hyuga, el juego continuo, Kagami seguía bloqueado, mientras Hyuga robaba el balón y hacia el pase a Kiyoshi, una vez mas Narumi no pudo descifrar los movimientos de Kiyoshi y este logro hacer una canasta mas para Seirin-

Su velocidad -Dijo Sakurai- Es mas lento

Kiyoshi es un pívot raro que tiene el sentido de pase de un base -Dijo Imayoshi- así que, aunque juega desde la posición de pívot, también puede pasar, driblear y tirar. Por lo tanto, tiene que predecir esos movimientos para actuar, como jugar piedra, papel o tijeras, pero con sus enormes manos puede tomar el balón con una de ellas, capaza de cambiar de idea en el momento en que jugadores normales soltarían la pelota, en resumen, es posible predecirle pero inútil, él puede cambiar de táctica al observar lo que hacen los demás

-Al ver que no podría hacer nada, Narumi decide ir con todo contra Kiyoshi para pasarlo y anotar, pero contra Kiyoshi esa idea fue totalmente errónea y fácilmente le quito el balón, dándoselo a Izuki. Este rápidamente dio el pase a Kuroko quien después paso el balón a Kagami que finalmente se había librado del bloqueo-

_Con ese maldito bloqueo no eh podido hacer nada me eh tenido que contener todo este rato, solo por ello romperé el aro _¡Lo voy a destrozar!

-Enfrente de la canasta, Kagami hace un salto muy alto dejando sorprendidos a todos los chicos de Josei-

¡Vamos Kagami! -Gritaron Furihata y los otros-

¡Eso Kagami anota! -Grito Misao emocionada- _Kagami, sabía que el salto era tu punto fuerte pero jamás pensé que fuera así de alto_

-Toda la emoción que los chicos habían tenido al ver el salto de Kagami fue callado en el momento en que este golpea con la frente el aro y cae al suelo sin anotar-

_¡Eso fue demasiado! _-Pensaron Riko y Koganei-

_Idiota -_Pensó Misao mientras ponía la mano en su cara-

_¡Esto no puede ser verdad! -_Pensó Kawase-_ ¿Como puede un humano saltar así de alto?_

¡Fin del primer cuarto! -Se escuchaba por el megáfono, el publico sorprendido por el hecho de que Seirin finalmente estaba recuperándose y dándose cuenta de que ya no era el mismo Seirin del verano pasado-

¿Necesitas ayuda? -Le preguntaba Kiyoshi a Kuroko-

No, estoy bien -Dijo Kuroko mientras regresaba a la banca llevando a un inconsciente Kagami de los tobillos-

¿Sabes que eres un idiota verdad? -Dijo Misao pasándole una toalla a Kagami-

¿Y a ti te gusta molestar? -Dijo Kagami mientras se ponía la toalla en la frente-

Dejen de pelear ustedes dos -Dijo Riko- Debemos encontrar la forma de sacar a Kagami de ese bloqueo

Con Kiyoshi estamos bien, pero en cualquier momento necesitaremos de Kagami -Dijo Hyuga-

Trata de engañarlos -Dijo Misao llamando la atención de los chicos- Cuando tratan de bloquearte van con todo contra ti, si te mueves rápido no les darás tiempo para que reaccionen, además en cualquier momento pueden perder su energía, tienes que estar atento

Eso podría funcionar -Dijo Riko-

¿Como se te ocurrió eso Misao-chan? -Le pregunto Kiyoshi-

Puedo recordar algunos de los movimientos -Dijo Misao- Nunca eh podido aplicar mi buena memoria en el básquet desde el punto de vista de un jugador, pero aquí eh podido observar un poco mejor

¿Entonces puedes descifrar las jugadas que harán ahora? -Pregunto Kagami-

Aprende a escuchar Kagami-Kun -Le dijo Kuroko-

Apenas puedo recordar algunos movimientos Kagami -Dijo Misao- Difícilmente recordare todas las jugadas que hagan

Muy bien -Dijo Riko- Entonces sigamos con la idea de Mi-chan, todos sigan igual, Kagami mantente calmado y trata de hacer la finta rápida, ¡Vamos chicos!

¡Si!

-Mientras los chicos se iban Riko se acerca a Misao-

Buen trabajo Mi-chan, tendré que ponerte a entrenar esos ojos tuyos

¿¡Eh!? -Dijo Misao- Pero... ¿Como?

A partir de ahora no le quites los ojos de encima a ninguno de los chicos... bueno, olvida a Kuroko, concéntrate en los demás ¿Alguna objeción? -Dijo Riko en un tono malicioso-

¡No señora! -Dijo Misao sabiendo que si respondía lo contrario sufriría-

-Así el partido siguió, Kiyoshi siguió consiguiendo el balón y anoto una vez mas para el equipo, Seirin llevo la victoria, Iwayoshi y Sakurai observaban el partido con atención, en ese momento Hyuga anoto una vez mas para el equipo-

Lo estas haciendo muy bien hoy -Dijo Kiyoshi mientras chocaba su mano con el de Hyuga-

Idiota, es lo usual

-Mientras que del otro lado de la moneda, Kagami seguía sin poder liberarse del bloqueo y su paciencia estaba hasta el límite-

¡Oye Kagami! -Le hablaba Izuki-

Déjalo -Dijo Hyuga- Este idiota no escucha a nadie

Bueno, a veces es bueno ser así -Dijo Kiyoshi-

_Pero él se pasa_ -Pensó Riko- ¡Porque ese idiota no los ah engañado!

Lo ha intentado -Dijo Misao- Pero no lo hace lo suficientemente rápido, Kagami aun reacciona un poco lento, pero lo que más me preocupa es que ya no aguante más la frustración

-En ese momento, Kuroko toma una de sus muñequeras y la lanza como proyectil a la cara de Kagami-

¡Kuroko bastardo que fue eso!

Ya tranquilízate

¡Que!

_Y ahí van de nuevo -_Pensó Hyuga-

No te preocupes, siempre hacen eso -Le dijo Izuki a Kiyoshi-

Ah, entonces esta bien

El que tengas así a la defensa ah hecho que nos sea mas fácil atacar -Dijo Kuroko- Y por ello estamos ganando, además -Kuroko señalo en dirección al publico, haciendo que Kagami viera a los de Touou-

¡Touou esta aquí!

Lo que pase hoy puede ser pasado a Aomine-kun, así que una vez que te tranquilices has una declaración de guerra, por favor

Eso no es algo que hagas cuando estas calmado -Dijo Kagami- Pero déjamelo a mi

Hacen un buen dúo -Dijo Kiyoshi-

Aww son tan lindos... -Dijo Izuki- Espera ¡No son pareja!

_Bueno, en estas situaciones la personalidad de Kuroko es de gran ayuda -_Pensó Hyuga- Pero Kuroko... ¿Era necesario mencionar a Touou?

Tal vez tenga razón -Dijo Kuroko mientras veían a Kagami totalmente enfurecido y decido-

-Como se esperaba, apenas Kagami recibió la pelota Josei formo el doble bloqueo, pero esta vez Kagami noto que ya no iban con la misma intensidad, habían perdido el espíritu de lucha por lo que esta vez los supero sin problema, los chicos lo celebraban cuando Narumi rápidamente llego a bloquear a Kagami-

¡Alcanzo a Kagami! -Dijo Misao avisándole a Riko y los demás-

¡Ni crean que han ganado! -Grito Narumi-

Je, me alegra que aun haya gente como tu, así es como debería ser -Dijo Kagami- Pero lo siento, ¡Los ganadores seremos nosotros!

-Kagami hace gran salto dejando a todos mirándolo-

¡Hazlo Kagami! -Gritaron todo Seirin-

¡Vamos Kagami! -Gritaba Koji emocionado desde las gradas-

-En ese momento, en Touou, Kaijo, Shuutoku, Yosen y Rakuzan, no se tiene pruebas, pero todos ellos lo sintieron, son genios que aparecen una vez en la década, la generación de los milagros. Los únicos que podrían darles batalla uno a uno son ellos mismos, jugadores de su nivel no existen y aun si aparecen, será en un futuro distante...así debería de ser. Lo que ellos escucharon fue el sonido de las puertas, la única que solo los genios pueden abrirlo, fue forzada...

Kagami lo había hecho, había anotado, pero al soltar el aro Kagami perdió el balance y cayo-

_¡No otra vez!_ -Pensaron en la banca-

_Je je al menos esta vez anoto -_Pensó Misao-

¡Fin del partido! -Se oyó en el megáfono, mientras Kagami se levantaba Kuroko llego a darle la mano-

Haz caído mucho hoy Kagami-Kun

Je, cállate

-Todos los chicos estaban celebrando mientras que Iwayoshi y Sakurai se iban-

Seirin estuvo increíble -Dijo Sakurai- pueden ganar el pase a la Winter cup sin problemas

De que hablas -Dijo Iwayoshi- Los verdaderos monstros están por venir, la tormenta se aproxima...

-Así Seirin obtuvo la victoria 108 a 61, mientras en la otra cancha Shuutoku obtenía la victoria y avanzaba a la siguiente fase al igual que Senshikan, después de la victoria de Seirin Koji corrió a ver si lograba ver el cuarto partido-

Vaya, parece que ya termino, me pregunto quien... -Koji se quedo callado al ver el resultado- Kirisaki Daichi... Misao jamás me dijo que ellos estaban en su división

-Y así, los cuatro candidatos habían sido decididos-

**Y para el próximo capitulo aparece Kirisaki Daichi r.r **

**Hace unos días las computadoras de mi escuela me llenaron de virus la USB donde tenia los capítulos del fic, hice lo posible por salvarlos pero desgraciadamente tuve que formatear mi USB, y algunos capítulos se eliminaron TTwTT así que espero no tardar en rescribirlos**

**También, eh estado pensando en una secuela de esta historia, pero creo que mas bien serian compilaciones de oneshots, ya sean basados en capítulos del manga o sacados de mi cabeza :3**

**Bueno, sin más que decir, nos vemos a la otra **


	13. Treceavo Cuarto: Siguiente prueba

**Saben que, me quise quitar los nervios que traía por una exposición así que dejo otro capitulo xD**

**Neh, sé que quisiera que publicara así de rápido, pero pues como dije antes, a rescribir los caps perdidos, disfruten este n n**

**Siguiente prueba**

-Los chicos veían como habían quedado los próximos partidos mientras caminaban de regreso-

Nos guste o no solo quedan tres partidos -Dijo Kawahara-

Las preliminares de la Winter Cup terminaran muy rápido

¿De que hablan idiotas? -Dijo Hyuga- Es completamente lo opuesto, finalmente estamos aquí

¿Acaso ya se les olvido? -Siguió Riko- Los únicos que participan aquí son los ocho mejores que sobrevivieron de 300 que participaron en varios torneos, dicho de otra forma, las preliminares de la Winter Cup empezaron al mismo tiempo que las del Interhigh, estas son increíblemente largas

-Los chicos quedaron en silencio después de la explicación-

¡Nuestro primer oponente en Senshikan! -Dijo Riko- Ya perdimos dos veces contra ellos, vayamos por la revancha

¡Si! -Gritaron todos-

Pero también -Furihata volteo a ver a Misao que iba detrás de ellos- Misao-chan, iremos contra Kirisaki Daichi

-Todos voltearon a ver a Misao que se veía pensativa, pero que finalmente respondió-

Si, sabia que en cualquier momento tendría que verles la cara de nuevo -Dijo Misao tranquila- pero no puedo huir de ellos por siempre, además, sé que ustedes les darán una paliza

-Dicho esto, los chicos se veían más tranquilos y siguieron caminando-

Kagami-Kun, Katsura-San -Dijo Kuroko llamando la atención de ambos- podrían acompañarme por un momento

-Sin preguntar porque Kagami y Misao acompañaron a Kuroko a las canchas que estaban más cerca-

Bien, ¿Que es lo que querías? -Le pregunto Kagami-

¿Podrían ser mis compañeros de práctica para mi nuevo tiro?

¿Nuevo tiro? -Pregunto Misao curiosa-

Oye oye, ¿Estas seguro que esta listo?

En cuanto a practica lo esta, pero quiero darle los toques finales en un juego de verdad

Muy bien -Dijo Kagami- Vamos a hacerlo

Si, veamos que nos tienes Kuroko-kun

-Kagami y Misao estaban frente a Kuroko, listos para detener cualquier movimiento que hiciera, solo para ver que Kuroko en algún momento ya los había pasado, dejándolos sin habla-

_¡Increíble! necesita algunas condiciones para su uso, pero mientras pueda hacerlo..._

_¿Pero como? Este movimiento, si Kuroko-kun logra hacerlo en los juegos..._

_¡Este pase es increíble! -_Pensaron ambos, entonces voltean al suelo y ven el balón frente a ellos-

Oops -Dijo Kuroko-

¡Como que ya esta completo en práctica! -Dijo Kagami!- ¡Fallaste por completo al perder la pelota!

Perdí la pelota, falle por completo

¡Es lo que acabo de decirte!

Kagami -Le hablo Misao pasándole el balón- mira

¿Que? -Kagami atrapo el balón y se dio cuenta de lo suave que estaba- _El balón esta resbaladizo, si practicas fuera de la cancha es obvio que pase esto, pero solo en el verano, este chico..._

Parece que tengo que cambiar el balón -Dijo Kuroko- Me gustaría usar mas el gimnasio, este seria ya el sexto

_¡¿Que?! -_Misao y Kagami se quedaron sorprendidos al oír lo que dijo Kuroko, luego de la práctica se fueron cada quien en su camino-

Kuroko-kun en verdad me sorprendió -Dijo Misao-

Si, parece que tengo que practicar un poco más

¿De que hablas Kagami? -Dijo Misao- Hoy estuviste increíble, de no ser por tus caídas te hubieras lucido más

¿Y tienes que recordar eso?-Kagami voltea hacia ella- Por cierto, tenias razón

¿En que?

Con los que me estaban bloqueando, al final ya no tenían ese espíritu necesario para seguir, por eso pude superarlos

Te lo dije jeje, ahora Riko-senpai me pondrá a entrenar mi vista, espero que sea útil... Kagami, ¿Te estas sonrojando?

¡Claro que no idiota! -Dijo Kagami- Vámonos ya

Si, como digas

-Al día siguiente-

¡Mi-chan! -Grito Koji alcanzando a Misao antes de que saliera- Te quería preguntar algo

Ko, necesito irme ya, si no llego a tiempo Riko-senpai me matara

Espera, ¿Porque no me dijiste que podían llegar a enfrentarse a Kirisaki Daichi?

No pensé que fuera necesario -Dijo Misao frente a la puerta- Ya decidí que no volvería a huir de ellos

Pero... -Koji veía a Misao preocupado-

Estaré bien Ko -Misao volteo a verlo- Te prometo que no pasara nada

De acuerdo -Dijo Koji no muy animado- Cuando te decides por algo no hay forma de que cambies de opinión, pero si necesitas cualquier cosa avísame

Gracias Ko, me tengo que ir ¿Podrás ir hoy?

Esta vez no, ayer apenas pude salir, pero estaré para el próximo partido

Perfecto -Misao abrió la puerta y se despidió de Koji-

-Mientras, en Touou, Aomine subía a la azotea lista para descansar, pero Momoi ya se le había adelantado-

¡Aomine-Kun!

Si hubiera algo interesante que ver, seria el juego entre Tetsu y Midorima -Dijo Aomine acostándose- Eso o... no, olvídalo-

-Ya en el estadio, Seirin esta tomando el control del partido contra Senshikan, pero esta vez, Misao no estaba en la banca junto con Riko, ella estaba viendo el partido de Shuutoku vs Kirisaki Daichi-

Vaya, quisiera estar celebrando con ellos-Dijo Misao sin quitar la vista del partido- Pero tengo que hacer esto

-/- Minutos antes -/-

_Mi-chan necesito pedirte algo_

_¿Sucede algo Riko-senpai?_

_No te va gustar, pero necesito que veas el partido de Shuutoku_

_¿Porque? -Pregunto Misao confusa-_

_Siento que el partido contra ellos será algo especial, y de seguro habrá una atmosfera muy fuerte ese día, no quiero que te sientas mal en ese momento, además te servirá ver jugar a uno de la generación de los milagros_

_Esta bien Riko-Senpai -Dijo Misao no muy alegre- Daré mi mejor esfuerzo al ver el partido_

_¡Así se habla! Aprovecha para practicar también tu vista_

_Si, claro..._

_-/-/-/-/-_

Aun así... ¿Porque no están jugando todos los titulares?

-Misao empieza a notar la pequeña conmoción que esta sucediendo en las gradas y nota la razón de ella-

Nuestro equipo esta siendo destruido por Shuutoku

Son los de segunda división, eso es natural pero, las próximas dos victorias ya han sido decididas

-/-En la cancha-/-

Nos vamos Takao -Dijo Midorima mientras tomaba su chamarra-

Pero...

No dieron su mejor esfuerzo, fue un juego terrible -Dijo Midorima- A pesar de ser uno de los generales sin corona como Kiyoshi, no me agradan, paso lo mismo la ultima vez que jugamos

-/-En la grada-/-

Así te atreves a llevar el mismo titulo que Kiyoshi-Senpai -Misao veía con disgusto a los jugadores titulares de Kirisaki Daichi que estaban en las gradas- "El chico malo" Hanamiya Makoto...

-Los de Kirisaki Daichi se estaban retirando del lugar cuando Hanamiya ve a Misao, este con una sonrisa se dirige hacia ella-

Tiempo sin verte niña buena -Dijo Hanamiya- ¿Acaso abandonaste la escuela?

Como si no supieras -Dijo Misao viéndolo con odio- De seguro cuando le hablaste a Natsuo sobre nuestro "juego" te informo que jamás regrese al equipo

Si, me dijo que la pequeña rata había huido temiendo por su bien -Hanamiya toma el brazo de Misao- Dime, ¿Aun tienes moretones de nuestro juego?

Eso no te importa -Misao alejo su brazo de el-

Claro, supe que eras asistente de Seirin -Vio que Misao se puso nerviosa- No te preocupes, si lastimamos a alguno de tus amigos no es por tu culpa, ya tenemos historia con ellos

¿Que? -Dijo Misao sorprendida-

Nos vemos después Katsura -Hanamiya se retiro dejando a Misao confundida-

Eso fue... No importa, será mejor que me reúna con los chicos... -Misao entonces se dirigió a la otra cancha para reunirse con Riko y los otros-

¡Mi-chan! -Dijo Riko abrazando a Misao- Fue una victoria rápida

Genial -Dijo Misao volteando a ver a Kagami- Temía que cierto idiota se volviera a caer

¿Eh? -Dijo Kagami apenas notando a Misao- ¿Que tanto dices enana?

Nada -Dijo Misao volteando a otro lado- Bueno, Shuutoku también gano fácilmente

-Con eso, cada uno había obtenido una victoria, la segunda batalla entre Seirin y Shuutoku se llevaría acabo al siguiente día. Los chicos finalmente se retiraban de vuelta a casa-

No tenemos tiempo para celebrar -Dijo Hyuga- El juego de mañana será muy difícil

Pero ahora tenemos a Kiyoshi-Senpai -Dijo Fukuda- Y somos totalmente distintos a como éramos en el verano

Además la última vez ganamos ¿No? -Dijo Furihata-

No lo creo -Dijo Kuroko- Tengo la sensación de que el partido de mañana va a ser más difícil a causa de eso

Estoy con Kuroko -Siguió Riko- La ultima vez ganamos de pura suerte, en cuanto a fuerza nos superan por mucho

No pensaran mucho ahora -Dijo Hyuga- Aquellos que deberían vernos con respeto vienen con todo ahora, además nuestro oponente no es cualquiera, vamos contra alguien de la generación de los milagros, no será fácil

-Todos sintieron la presión de las palabras de Hyuga, Kiyoshi se detuvo y le pidió a los chicos que se adelantaran-

Tiempo sin vernos...Hanamiya

Oye, moría por verte

-/- Con los chicos -/-

Kiyoshi-Senpai dijo que había olvidado algo ¿Verdad? -Dijo Furihata-

Ah si, algo así -Dijo Hyuga-

¿Era por ese tipo sentado en la esquina?

Oh, lo notaste Kagami

Sentí que era alguien fuerte

Bueno, no es nada que se deba ocultar -Dijo Hyuga- Antes de la generación de los milagros, había otros chicos que bien pudieron haber recibido ese nombre, incluyendo a Kiyoshi, esos cinco eran llamados los generales sin corona, el que vio Kagami, era uno de ellos

-/- Con Kiyoshi-/-

Los vi durante el juego, y Misao-chan nos aviso, no jugaron contra Shuutoku a propósito

Si, ¿Algún problema?

No me importa si esta bien o no, solo no me gusta

jaja, como siempre el acto de niño bueno, patético, si me esfuerzo y revelo todas mis cartas hoy, los demás juegos serán batallas difíciles y algo cansado, no me importa la victoria inmediata porque en los últimos dos ustedes perderán

¿De que estas hablando?

Oops, hable de mas, sigue Shuutoku ¿Verdad? Den lo mejor, los estaré apoyando, además... recupérate de tus heridas pronto, y lo mismo para su asistente, estoy muy preocupado por los dos

-/- Seirin -/-

SI vino a saludar -Dijo Furihata- ¿Son amigos?

Para nada -Dijo Hyuga- Es lo opuesto a Kiyoshi, si él es el hombre honesto del básquet, Hanamiya seria el hombre mas deshonesto del básquet

-La plática se interrumpió cuando se escucho un golpe cercano, los chicos voltearon y vieron la mano de Misao en la pared, esta estaba totalmente irritada-

¿Mi-Misao? -Dijo Kagami sorprendido-

Lo siento -Dijo Misao- Es solo que... ¡No soporto tener que hablar de ese idiota!

¿Te refieres a Hanamiya? -Le pregunto Izuki-

Oye -Le dijo Kagami poniendo su mano en el hombro de Misao- No me digas que él fue...

Si, ese es el idiota que me lastimo en Kirisaki Daichi...

-Minutos después, todos ya habían tomado su camino a casa, Misao se quedo callada todo el camino hasta que Kagami decidió finalmente hablar con ella-

Oye ¿Te encuentras bien?

Eh -Misao volteo a verlo- Ah, si, es solo que... solo me siento frustrada después de este día, ver al idiota de Hanamiya en verdad me lo arruino

¿Pensé que habías dicho que ya no te esconderías de ellos?

Lo se, y en verdad no quiero esconderme de ellos -Misao se abrazó a si misma- Pero cuando lo veo me empieza a doler mi cuerpo, siento como...

-Con el silencio, vino un gruñido desde el estomago de Misao, poniendo a ella totalmente roja y haciendo que Kagami se muriera de la risa-

¡Jajaja! Parece que lo que sientes es hambre -La risa de Kagami se interrumpió cuando Misao le dio un codazo en el brazo- ¡Ouch!

Eso te pasa por reírte -Dijo mientras volteaba a otro lado-

Esta bien -Dijo Kagami algo resignado- ¿Si te invito a comer te calmas?

Depende -Dijo Misao- ¿A que te refieres con invitar a comer?

Mira, yo hare la comida, ¿Aceptas o no?

¡Tú cocinas! -Dijo Misao sorprendida- Acepto solo porque quiero ver eso, no lo creeré hasta que lo vea

-Al llegar al apartamento Kagami dejo pasar a Misao y esta se quedo mirando el lugar-

Vaya ¿En verdad vives aquí solo?

Si, ya estoy acostumbrado al lugar -Dijo Kagami dándole un pequeño empujón a Misao- No te quedes parada y siéntate, te avisare cuando este la comida

-Kagami se dirigía a la cocina,mientras Misao se sentó en el sillón y veía una revista que estaba en la mesa, pasaron unos minutos y Misao decidió ir a la cocina a ver que hacia Kagami-

¿Y que haces? -Dijo Misao tratando de ver sobre el hombro de Kagami-

Arroz frito, nada especial

¿Es enserio? -Misao veía con sorpresa como cocinaba- Yo ni siquiera puedo calentar el agua...

¿De verdad no sabes cocinar nada? -Pregunta Kagami sin quitar la vista de la comida-

Pregúntale a Koji, el otro día casi lo mato con el desayuno... Perdón por molestarte Kagami, de seguro solo quieres concentrarte para el partido de mañana y yo aquí haciéndote cocinar

¿Y quien dijo que me molestas? -Dijo Kagami volteando a verla- Deberías quitarte esa costumbre de cargar con culpas

El gran Kagami Taiga dándome lecciones de vida -Dijo Misao con un poco de sarcasmo- creo que ambos deberíamos aprender un poco de eso...

-Los dos se quedaron mirandose por un rato hasta que Kagami voltea rápidamente a ver la comida-

Mejor siéntate, ya esta la comida

¿Eh? Ah si -Dijo Misao dirigiéndose a la mesa, cuando finalmente se sentó, Kagami le sirvió la comida y el la acompaño en la mesa, ella solo vio la montaña de arroz que se había servido- Debí suponer que comerías mucho mas que yo

-Luego de comer, ambos se quedaron platicando hasta que se hizo de noche-

Vaya, en verdad nos quedamos platicando un rato

¿Le avisaste a tu hermano que estarías acá? -Le pregunta Kagami-

Todavía estará un rato mas en la veterinaria -Dijo Misao volteando con Kagami- Además, estoy con el vecino de a lado, no es como si aun estuviera en la escuela

Por eso tu hermano te sobreprotege -Dice Kagami levantándose- Eres muy despreocupada

Perdón por tomar tu tarde Kagami -Dijo mientras lo seguía a la puerta-

No te preocupes, no tenia nada más que hacer

-Misao se quedo parada un momento frente a la puerta mientras Kagami se queda detrás de ella viéndola-

Kagami... este...

¿Que sucede? -Pregunto Kagami preocupado- ¿Te sientes mal?

No nada, es mejor que descanses, el próximo partido será muy difícil

Si, no podemos bajar la guardia contra Shuutoku, de seguro lo que viste contra Kirisaki Daichi no era ni siquiera el mínimo esfuerzo de Midorima

Si...bueno, nos vemos mañana Kagami

-Misao salió y cerro la puerta, dejando a Kagami solo en el apartamento, el solo se dirigió a su habitación mientras ponía su mano en su cabeza-

¿Que es lo que me quería decir esa tonta? -Kagami miro al suelo- Estos últimos días debieron afectarla...

**Ahhhhhh Maldito Hanamiya como te odio r.r si te odiaba en la serie, después de escribir este fic te odio mas**

**Bueno, ahora si me retiro, nos vemos en el próximo capitulo**


	14. Catorceavo Cuarto: Hora de la Revancha

_**Ok, si les soy sincera, como batalle para escribir el juego contra Shuutoku xD principalmente porque la verdad, casi no le cambie nada, una que otra entrada de Misao por aquí, alguna cosa que no recuerde ahora xD pero lo demás sigue siendo el mismo partido, ya sin mas lata los dejo con el cap**_

_**P.S : Perdon por lo anterior xD el capitulo que subi era la versión que no habia corregido, pero ahora si, este es el bueno, difrutenlo**_

**Hora de la revancha**

-La lluvia no paraba, pero aun así, el partido debía seguir. Finalmente es el día del juego de Seirin vs Shuutoku, Midorima esta en los vestidores recordando el ultimo partido-

Es cierto...la ultima vez también llovió...

Oyes -Dice Takao desde la puerta- Es hora, vamos

-La gente estaba completamente metida en el juego, este era el partido mas esperado por todos, los equipos se estaban preparando para el partido, en el lado de Seirin, Kuroko voltea con Kagami-

Kagami-kun, ¿Viste la cara de Midorima-kun al entrar?

Si -Le respondió Kagami- Es completamente distinto a la ultima vez

Esta sensacion -Misao pensaba mientras veía a los chicos- Midorima Shintaro, debe ser un oponente extraordinario para que los chicos esten asi...

Aquellos de la generación milagrosa a los que hemos enfrentedado no solo eran invencibles, también son inteligentes -Dijo Kiyoshi llamando la atención de Kagami y Misao- ellos piensan "No perderé" o "Me haré mas fuerte", el perder o ganar lo es todo, la gente que a aprendido de la derrota tiene sed de victoria

-Mientras, del lado de Shuutoku-

Oye Shin-chan -Dijo Takao viendo a Midorima- ¿Que te pasa? ¿Acaso tienes miedo?

No me hables -Dijo Midorima sorprendiendo a Takao- Ahora estoy concentrado en el juego, no tengo tiempo para tus bromas, destruirlos es lo único que tengo en mi mente...

Si -Dijo Takao después de ver la reacción de Midorima- Yo también

¡Muy bien! ¡Vamos! -

-De vuelta con Seirin-

Ja, sed de victoria -Dijo Kagami-

Ellos no son los únicos que han sufrido una derrota dolorosa -Dijo Hyuga-

Si -Dijo Kiyoshi- Tienes razón

Una derrota es suficiente -Dijo Kagami- Nosotros también...

Tenemos sed de victoria -Siguió Kuroko-

-Misao vio como los chicos se dirigían a la cancha, lo único que podía hacer ahora era apoyarlos desde la banca, los equipos estaban frente a frente, Kagami y Midorima no dejaban de verse, en ese momento Takao se acerca a Kuroko-

Lo siento, pero parece que esta vez no tiene espacio para preocuparse por ti -Dijo Takao- Esta vez, a aceptado a Kagami como un rival, y lo mismo va por mi y mis compañeros de equipo

Eso me hace feliz pero -Dijo Kuroko- Con mas razón no podemos perder

Como lo suponía, no se están descuidando ni un poco -Dijo Riko- Asumiendo que Shuutoku tomara la misma estrategia de la ultima vez, si queremos ganar tenemos que encargarnos de Midorima, sus super tiros de tres puntos deben tener un limite

-Todos sabían que los tiros de Midorima serian dificiles de superar, pero también sabían que contaban con aquel que podía detenerlo, el juego estaba por comenzar, Kiyoshi y Ootsubo estaban listos, frente a frente para ganar el balón-

Kagami-Kun, parece que Midorima desea tener un uno a uno contra ti -Dijo Kuroko- Para empezar, eres el único que puede hacerlo, así que lo siento pero, ¿Puedo confiarte a Midorima?

Claro -Dijo Kagami decidido- Lo planeaba desde el inicio

-El balón lo había ganado Seirin, pero apenas Izuki tuvo el balón llego Takao por detrás y le quito el balón, iniciando el ataque de Shuutoku, iban confiados hacia el ataque cuando Kuroko logro quitarles el balón pero el que lo tomo fue Midorima, listo para hacer su tiro de tres puntos solo para ser bloqueado por Kagami, todo el mundo estaba emocionado por el intenso inicio de partido-

No creas que podrás tirar tan facilmente mientras este aquí -Dijo Kagami solo para ver como Midorima ignoraba su comentario-

-El juego continuo igual, Kagami bloqueando a Midorima, Kagami y Riko sentían que algo andaba mal-

Solo para que sepas, no tengo ninguna nueva habilidad -Dijo Midorima- Todo lo que eh hecho es entrenamiento básico para mejorar mi stamina, tal ves seas mi peor oponente, pero no me menosprecies. Mis tiros no pueden ser detenidos por algo así de simple

Riko-senpai -Dijo Misao nerviosa- No creerá que...

No puede ser -Dijo Riko-

Como sabes mis tiros pueden ser limitados, pero lo mismo va para tus saltos, solo hay una cosa que hacer y eso es tirar hasta que te sea posible volar, incluso si eso significa tirar un millón de veces

Interesante -Dijo Kagami- Esto sera una prueba de resistencia

Esto es extraño

¿Que sucede Kuroko? -Dijo Kiyoshi-

No estoy seguro, pero no es como Midorima-Kun

-El juego siguió de la misma forma hasta el segundo cuarto, Seirin iba ganando 23 a 16, pero no podían celebrar, la presión seguía siendo fuerte-

¿Cansado? -Dijo Midorima- Si es así que decepcionante

Ni de broma -Dijo Kagami- Tu eres el que deberías esforzarte

_Es notorio que Kagami es el cansado_ -Pensó Izuki- _Kuroko lo ayudo la ultima vez, pero el point guard de primer año de Shuutoku es un verdadero problema_

No te dejare ayudarlo -Dijo Takao viendo a Kuroko-Tu habilidad ya no funciona

_Esto es malo_ -Pensó Misao- _Es la segunda vez que juegan contra Shuutoku, la habilidad de Kuroko ya no funciona igual de esta forma_

-Shuutoku había conseguido el balón, Midorima estaba por lanzar, Kagami ya había saltado para bloquearlo pero todo resulto un engaño de Midorima, aun así Kagami no se rindió y volvió a saltar, todos pensaron que el tiro de Midorima iba entrar, pero el tiro fallo por unos milímetros, el balón aun seguía vivo, Takao ya iba por el cuando vio que Kuroko ya estaba tomando el balón y pasándolo a Izuki-

_Esto no va bien _-Pensó Riko- _Con los tiros falsos, esto se puede poner peor para Kagami-kun...Teppei!_

-Kiyoshi noto la llamada de Riko, Midorima tenia una vez mas el balón, sabiendo que podría ser un engaño, Kagami apostó por el tiro solo para que Midorima en verdad hiciera el engaño, trato de saltar una vez mas pero sus piernas empezaban a sentir el efecto del salto, el tiro de Midorima era seguro pero Kiyoshi ya estaba bloqueando el tiro-

_¡Alguien grabo eso! -Decían los chicos en los vestidores de Shuutoku- ¡Esto es demasiado raro!_

_No puedo creerlo -Pensó Oostubo- Este chico con tanto orgullo..._

_Ahora ¿Enserio Shin-chan? -Decía Takao-¿Escuche bien?_

_Si es por la victoria, entonces lo diré las veces que sea necesario...los engañare para hacer un pase..._

-Antes de que Kiyoshi pudiera bloquearlo, Midorima dio el pase hacia Takao, sorprendiendo a todo Seirin y tomándolo desprevenido, logrando anotar puntos. El hecho de que Midorima ya no sea un jugador solitario, Shuutoku se convirtió en un equipo realmente peligroso, Furihata y los chicos empezaban a preocuparse-

¡Vamos Seirin! -Gritaba Misao junto a Koganei a pesar de la ultima sorpresa- ¡Seirin Pelea!

No se pongan nerviosos -Dijo Riko a Furihata y los otros- Puede ser una dificultad pero...

El año pasado el era el que salvaba a Seirin en estas situaciones -Dijo Koganei- Kiyoshi es la persona en la que mas puedes confiar en estos momentos

Es solo una dificultad -Dijo Kiyoshi- No es que hayamos perdido el partido, vamos a divertirnos

¿Como lo haremos? ¿Como podemos detener a este Shuutoku?

No se como detener a Shuutoku, es por eso que todos pensaremos una forma de hacerlo

¡No tienes ni una sola idea! -Dijo Hyuga golpeando a Kiyoshi en la cabeza-

Bueno... creo que... Empezaremos deshaciendonos de Kuroko -Dijo Kiyoshi sonriente-

¿Eh? -Dijo Kuroko sorprendido-

Es solo una carga si su misdirection no funciona, se que te esfuerzas, pero si debiera escoger entre ti o algún otro jugador, iría por otro, de cualquier forma, no hay razón para que estés aquí

-Mientras Kiyoshi seguía hablando, Kuroko se sentía deprimido y tratando de ser alentado por Izuki, entonces se pide un cambio para Seirin-

Parece que la coach pensaba lo mismo -Dijo Kiyoshi mientras veía a Riko dándole instrucciones a Mitobe-

-Kuroko se dirigió a la banca después de chocar manos con Mitobe, Furihata y Misao lo trataron de animar un poco-

¿Esta todo bien Kuroko-kun? -Dijo Misao algo preocupada-

Estoy bien, pero creo que es mejor si uso mi nueva jugada y... no me preocupo porque creo en ellos

Si -Dijo Misao ahora sonriendo- Tienes razón

-Mientras, Momoi iba corriendo sabiendo que ya iba tarde para el partido-

Ese tonto de Aomine-Kun, ni siquiera quiso venir conmigo...

Ahh Momocchi -Kise iba junto a ella-¿Viniste a ver el juego entre Midorima-cchi y Kuroko-cchi?

¡Ki-chan!

¿Podrías dejar el apodo?

Pero, Ki-chan es Ki-chan ¿No? ¿Acaso estas solo?

Si, a pesar de que le pedí a mis senpais que vinieran ninguno quiso, es tan triste

Te comprendo

Bueno, normalmente seria raro ver a alguien con el que perdí, pero nuestra participacion en la WInter Cup ya esta decidida, así que llamemoslo una tregua

Si, tienes razón -Dijo Momoi- ¿Como va el partido?

Se esta poniendo interesante...

_**Ahhh siempre me sentí mal por Kuroko luego de que Kiyoshi le dijera eso xD Pobrecito**_

_**Bueno, nos vemos hasta el siguiente cap :)**_


	15. Quinceavo cuarto: Y el ganador es

_**Bueno pues, ando con amenaza de quedarme sin Internet, así que mejor les dejo el cap antes de que pase algo xD**_

_**Y el resultad es...**_

_**-Kiyoshi y Kagami siguieron bloqueando a Midorima, impidiendo sus tiros, pero todavía quedaba una opción-**_

_Detener a Midorima sera un problema -Dijo Kiyoshi- Kagami y yo nos encargaremos de bloquearlo_

_No es necesario, puedo hacerlo yo solo senpai_

_Entiendo tu determinación, pero si sigue mezclando pases y engaños, tus saltos ya no aguantaran mas_

_Continuar escribiendo_

_Entonces no veo otra opción -Dijo Hyuga- Si no podemos detenerlos, entonces hagamos esto_

_¡Vamos a correr! -Grito Hyuga-_

-En ese momento, Seirin inicio una jugada de pases rápidos, Seirin empezó a anotar mas seguido-

Así que este es el nuevo Seirin -Dijo Takao-

No -Le respondió Oostubo- Mas bien, están de vuelta, Seirin siempre a sido ofensivo, pero con Kiyoshi son mas rápidos, Run and Gun, corre y tira, ese es su estilo

Hay dos cosas que cambian cuando Kiyoshi esta en el equipo -Explicaba Riko a Kuroko y Misao- Primero, es la fuerza interior, la otra es la velocidad en los pases a través de Izuki, esa es nuestra especialidad...

-Todos los de primero veían con admiracion y sorpresa las jugadas del equipo, pero apenas tuvieron la oportunidad, Shuutoku regreso al ataque, dándole el balón a Midorima y lanzando-

¡No te desconcentres! -Dijo Midorima a Kagami- ¡Si quieres vencerme mas te vale no bajar la guardia!

-En ese momento, la guerra estaba por empezar... o al menos eso pensaban, ya que el segundo cuarto habia llegado a su fin y era hora de los diez minutos de descanso-

Vaya, todos estaban emocionados -Dijo Momoi- Ki-chan ¿Que crees que pase en el siguiente cuarto?

La verdad... No se

¡Ki-chan!

Bueno, a este paso, no es seguro que Seirin aguante mucho, al menos si Kuroko-cchi no esta ahí, el sexto jugador fantasma no se quedara callado

-Ambos equipos planearon sus estrategias y rápidamente pasaron los diez minutos, la gente apoyaba a cada escuela, el tercer cuarto iba a dar inicio, Riko sabia la dificultad que tenían en ese momento, pero estaba segura que con la nueva jugada de Kuroko podrían mejorar, una vez mas, Shuutoku iba al ataque, Izuki estaba listo para detener a Takao pero este realizo un pase hacia atrás a Midorima, anotando y llevando la ventaja de Shuutoku 46 a 45 de Seirin, todos se deprimieron por la anotación pero Koganei noto que Midorima parecía reír, sin mas tardanza, Seirin inicio el contraataque pero los senpais de Shuutoku empezaron a detener los tiros rápidos de Seirin y para empeorar la situación, Kagami estaba llegando a su limite-

_Que sucede -Pensaba Riko- Incluso con Kagami y Teppei no podemos detenerlo_

_Esto es malo -Misao veía el marcador 68 a 76 favor Shuutoku- La distancia se esta incrementando_

-Todos notaban el cambio en Midorima, Momoi, Kise,incluso Takao, Midorima ya no era mas ese tirador solitario que llego a Shuutoku, a pesar de todo, el logro adaptarse al equipo-

Creo que estoy listo -Dijo Kuroko-

¿Eh? -Dijo Riko sorprendida-

¿Te refieres a eso Kuroko-kun?

Si -Dijo Kuroko- Mi nueva jugada esta lista

-Con Kuroko entrando al juego, la situación podía mejorar para Seirin, con el cambio, Takao estaba listo para su batalla con Kuroko-

Kuroko, ¿Puedes hacerlo? -Preguntaba Hyuga mientras Kuroko llegaba con ellos-

Si

Esa no es una pregunta verdad -Dijo Kagami dándole una palmada en la espalda- Mas vale que los lleves al limite

Si, lo haré

-Quedan 43 segundos del tercer cuarto, Shuutoku vigilaba de cerca a Kuroko, pero Riko y Misao confiaban plenamente en la nueva habilidad de Kuroko, Seirin llevaba el balón, Takao estaba listo para detener a Kuroko cuando Kagami llego a bloquearlo y Kuroko se dirigió hacia Midorima, sorprendió a todos cuando en vez de realizar un pase toma el balón-

No puede ser, Kuroko no puede usar la misdirection si tiene la pelota

Lo siento -Dijo Kagami- Pero esta jugada no es de velocidad o habilidad, esto es algo que solo Kuroko puede hacer, desaparecer por completo

-Frente a los ojos de Midorima, Kuroko había desaparecido, y de alguna forma estaba atrás de el, Kuroko finalmente había completado el Vanishing Drive, dejando a todos los de Shuutoku sorprendidos, Kuroko hace un pase a Kiyoshi y logra encestar. La emoción de la gente estaba creciendo, Shuutoku trato de hacer un tiro, fallando y haciendo que Izuki consiguiera el rebote, pasandole el balon rápidamente a Kuroko, Takao trato de detenerlo, pero ni siquiera el pudo detenerlo, Hyuga recibió el balón y anoto de tres puntos, logrando que solo estuvieran 3 puntos abajo con 6 segundos restantes, pero a pesar del poco tiempo, Kuroko le paso el balón a Hyuga una vez mas para encestar y empatar al final del tercer cuarto, Seirin había logrado retomar el camino-

Oye Kagami ¿Estas bien? -Preguntaba Izuki mientras descansaban antes del inicio del ultimo cuarto-

Si, estoy bien -Respondía Kagami algo cansado- Además, no hay forma que me rinda antes que el

Muy bien, vamos ahora -Dijo Hyuga- Son los últimos diez minutos, no vamos a detenernos ahora

¡Seirin Pelea! -Gritaron todos antes de dirigirse de vuelta a la cancha-

-Shuutoku seguía sorprendido por la jugada de Kuroko, pero también estaban seguros de que Kagami estaba a su limite, pensaban que Midorima podría anotar con facilidad ahora, pero el volteo a verlos-

Eso no pasara -Dijo Midorima seguro- El no es tan débil

-Kagami y Midorima se veían, listos para el ultimo cuarto, mientras Takao se dirigía con Kuroko-

Vaya, era lo que esperaba de ellos -Dijo Takao- No puedo quedarme atras, de alguna forma detendré tu nueva jugada

Seria un problema si pudieras detenerlo facilmente -Dijo Kuroko-

-El ultimo cuarto iniciaba, la gente empezo a emocionarse al ver que Seirin inicio con todo con los pases rápidos, Shuutoku pensaba que podría interceptar el pase pero Kuroko llego y mando el pase a Kagami, el salto para encestar pero llegaron dos a bloquearlo, a pesar de que Hyuga le dijo que no se esforzara, Kagami logro pasarlos y anotar, Oostubo sabia ahora que gracias a las habilidades de Kuroko, el basquetbol de Seirin ahora estaba completo-

¡No se emocionen! -Grito Midorima mientras lanzaba un tiro desde lejos

Maldición, me tarde en marcalo

Pero este chico -Pensaba Kiyoshi- ¿Cuanto tiempo lleva así?

Su tiempo limite debió pasar hace mucho -Penso Riko- No importa cuanto haya mejorado su stamina, el no podría seguir haciéndolo

Eres increíble Shin-chan -Dijo Takao- ¿No estas cerca del limite?

Tonto, no hay forma de que me fije de cuantos tiros puedo realizar, mi limite... lo pase hace tiempo

Jaja, entonces es eso -Dijo Takao- Que hombre...

Entonces es así como sera -Pensó Kagami emocionado-

Sabia que debía ser algo asi -Dijo Hyuga- Pero igual, les ganaremos

-El partido continuo, los apoyos tanto para Seirin y Shuutoku seguían llegando, la gente no despegaba su vista del partido, el ambiente era increíble-

Con este tipo de juego... -Pensaba Kise- ¡Ahhh maldición tengo ganas de jugar!

¿Eh? -Momoi miraba a Kise sorprendida-

Maldición -Decía Misao viendo el juego- Quiero jugar...

Misao-chan, ya te estas emocionando -Dijo Koganei viéndola-

-32 segundos del ultimo cuarto, Seirin ganaba 103 a 102 de Shuutoku, pero rápidamente Shuutoku se adelanto, Kuroko logro tomar el balón una vez mas-

¡No te dejare pasar! -Dijo Takao frente a Kuroko-

Si ese es el caso, entonces buscare la forma de pasar

-Y una ves mas, el Vanishing Drive funciono y Kuroko paso sin problemas a Takao, Ootsubo ya planeaba detenerlo cuando, Kuroko hace un pase hacia Kiyoshi quedando cinco segundos del juego, pero a pesar de que Kiyoshi ya estaba a punto de meter el balón, Midorima llego a detenerlo, lo que Midorima no imaginaba es que el arbitro marcaría falta a favor de Seirin, consiguiendo dos tiros libres-

Maldición, esto no es bueno -Pensó Kiyoshi mirando su rodilla- Porque tenia que pasar ahora...

-Mientras Kiyoshi se dirigía a su posición, Hyuga y Oostubo dieron la misma orden al resto del equipo, concéntrese en el rebote-

Es solo por si acaso -Le dijo Izuki a Kiyoshi- No es que te estemos diciendo que fallaras

Sera mas rápido si logra hacer los dos -Dijo Kagami-

Vamos a divertirnos -Dijo Kuroko- ¿Esta bien?

Entonces permitanme hacerlo -Dijo Kiyoshi-

-El arbitro anuncio los dos tiros, Kiyoshi tomo el balón y lanzo, anotando pero para el segundo tiro, Kiyoshi fallo, inmediatamente todos fueron por el rebote, siendo Ootsubo el ganador del balón, pero Kagami logro quitarle el balón para terminar en un duelo entre Kagami y Midorima para conseguir el balón, la situación se ponía difícil cuando la alarma sonó-

¡Se acabo el tiempo! –Grito el arbitro- ¡Ambas escuelas tienen los mismos puntos! Es un empate

¿Un empate? –Dijo una chica del publico-

Normalmente irían a tiempo extra, pero en estos casos no deciden hacerlos

El ultimo tiro –Pensó Kiyoshi- Si tan solo lo hubiera anotado…

¡Kiyoshi! –Gritaron los chicos-

-Kiyoshi volteo y las manos de todos chocaron con su cara haciéndolo retroceder un poco-

Eso fue duro –Dijo Kiyoshi- No esperaba que me culparan tanto

¿Culparte? –Dijo Hyuga- Íbamos a chocar las manos

¿Eh? –Preguntaba Kiyoshi confundido-

¿Por qué haces esa cara? Llegamos hasta aquí gracias a ti –Dijo Hyuga-

No es como si lo hubieras hecho a propósito –Dijo Izuki- No es culpa de nadie

Además, no es como si hubiéramos perdido –Siguió Kagami-

Logramos recuperarnos –Dijo Kuroko- No tenemos nada de que quejarnos

Kagami –Midorima se acercaba- No me digas que estas satisfecho con esto

De ninguna manera, esto lo arreglaremos después

No hay empates en la Winter Cup –Takao se acerco a Kuroko- la próxima vez te detendré, lo arreglaremos en invierno

Vengan con todo –Dijo Kuroko sonriendo-

-Riko empezaba a calmarse y volteo a ver a Misao a los otros-

Pensé que no soportaría mas –Dijo Misao calmándose- Esto fue demasiado…

Si –Dijo Riko- Todos estamos igual


	16. Decimosextocuarto: Sabes lo que viene

_**Y como siento que les quede debiendo con el partido de Shuutoku, aquí dejo otro :3**_

**Sabes lo que se acerca**

-Mientras el partido de Seirin terminaba, en la otra cancha acababa de terminar el otro juego con una atmósfera deprimente, Koji había ido a ver el juego a petición de Misao-

Estos tipos –Koji veía molesto el fin del partido- En verdad puede existir un equipo así, es demasiado

¡Malditos tramposos! –Decía un jugador de Senshikan- ¿Acaso son felices ganando así?

¿Tramposos? –Decía Koujiro- No lo entiendo, el arbitro jamas marco nada y no recuerdo haber roto las reglas

Claro que estamos felices –Decía Kazuya- ¿Qué tu cerebro es de basura o que?

Parece que el juego de alado fue emocionante –Dijo Koujiro- No esperaba que Seirin empatara

Eso estaba entre mis predicciones, no me sorprende nada, si hay algo que sorprende es que cada uno de ellos es tan buen niño que me hace querer vomitar –Hanamiya veía con desagrado a Seirin- Igual solo queda un partido, como dije, seremos los que destrocen a Seirin y avanzaremos a la Winter Cup

-Luego de un tiempo Riko y Misao se dirigieron a los vestidores de los chicos-

¡Todos! –Grito Riko- ¡Listos para irse!

¡Riko-senpai! –Grito Misao que era jalada por Riko- ¡Los chicos se están vistiendo! –Misao se puso roja al ver a los chicos, en especifico a cierto pelirojo, se volteo y dio la espalda al equipo mientras Hyuga regañaba a Riko-

¡Al menos toca la puerta!

Ustedes son unos pequeños niños pubertos –Dijo Riko con tranquilidad-

No deberías estar algo así como ¡Kyaa! –Dijo Hyuga- O al menos como Misao

Entonces mirare –Dijo Riko- Gallina

¡No mires!

No tenemos tiempo de soñar con el juego de hoy, el otro acaba de terminar, Kirisaki Daichi derroto por completo a Senshikan, no hay manera de que Shuutoku pierda, por lo que pasara al torneo

Eso quiere decir –Dijo Misao ya mas tranquila ahora que los chicos estaban vestidos- el ultimo participante se decidirá entre nosotros y Kirisaki Daichi

Es así de simple -Concluyo Riko-

Muy bien -Dijo Hyuga- ¡Definitivamente ganaremos!

¡SI! -Gritaron todos-

-Mientras en el pasillo, Midorima estaba comprando una bebida cuando alguien llega y pide la bebida por el-

Este verdad -Dijo Momoi- Tiempo sin verte Midorin

No fue un mal partido -Dijo Kise- Si ganan el próximo partido irán a la Winter Cup, no lo arruinen ¿Vale?

Eso es improbable -Dijo Midorima- Deja de decir estupideces

¡Eres malo!

Si te quieres preocupar por alguien estas con el equivocado -Siguió Midorima- El próximo oponente de Seirin es Kirisaki Daichi, contra Hanamiya Makoto, a pesar de querer ir a las finales, han querido enfrentarse a Seirin, tienen algo planeado

-Midorima empezaba a despedirse de Momoi y Kise cuando se acerca a la carreta donde Takao normalmente lo lleva, al ver en ella se encuentra con No.2 sentado tranquilamente-

_¿Un perrito? -Pensó Kise- Espera, me recuerda a alguien_

_No se porque -Midorima veía molesto a No.2- Pero mientras mas lo veo mas me irrito_

_Me pregunto porque... Pero mientras mas lo veo, no es solo adorable, es hermoso_

-De vuelta con Seirin-

¡Trajiste a No.2! -Gritaba Hyuga-

Oopss -Fue todo lo que dijo Koganei-

¡No me salgas con eso!

Es que, cuando lo estaba alimentando antes del juego, no tenia una cara feliz -Dijo Koganei en su defensa- Es por eso que...lo tenia bien atado pero al parecer escapo

¡Dejate de tonterías! -Decía Riko-

Solo salio a caminar ¿Verdad? -Koganei se ponía nervioso-

Un perro -Dijo Izuki pensando en un chiste-

¡Callense los dos! -Grito Riko- ¡Vayan y busquenlo!

-Mientras con Midorima y los otros-

¡Ahhh es tan lindo! -Momoi sujetaba a No.2-

Tranquilizate Midorimacchi -Dijo Kise viendo a Midorima molesto-

Esa cosa se hizo en la carreta -Midorima volteo con Momoi- ¡Momoi dámelo!

¿Porque?

¡Lo voy a lanzar!

¡Claro que no!

Ese uniforme... -Kise se quedo viendo a No.2-

¡Esperen! -Gritaba una chica-

Perdón es nuestro perro -No.2 corría hacia Kuroko mientras Misao llegaba detrás de el- Lo siento, ¿Sucedió algo?

¡Tetsu-kun! -Saludo Momoi emocionada- Ahh también esta la asistente de copa menor

¡Oye! -Grito Misao sonrojada- Tengo nombre sabias

Hola Kurokocchi

Entonces era tu perro Kuroko

Un minuto -Momoi empezó a ver a Kuroko y No.2- _Tetsu-kun y ese perrito... se ven exactamente iguales...es... ¡Es tan lindo! -Momoi se desmayo de la emoción_-

¡Momocchi!

Oye, Midorima -Takao salio solo para ver como Kuroko y los otros trataban de despertar a Momoi-

Esto es inútil, me voy

¡Vas a dejar a Momoi-san asi! -Misao volteo a ver a Midorima-

Despertara pronto -Midorima se dirige a Misao- ¿Y quien eres tu?

¿Yo? -Misao recordó que era la primera vez que se encontraba con los antiguos compañeros de Kuroko- Soy asistente de Seirin, Katsura Misao, mucho gusto

Cierto -Dijo Takao- Estabas en la banca verdad

Katsura-san se unió a la escuela hace poco -Dijo Kuroko mientras veía a Momoi- También juega basquet

Ohhh entonces algún día deberíamos jugar Misaocchi -Dijo Kise viendo a Misao-

Si... ¿Misaocchi?

Como sea, vámonos Takao -Midorima miro a Kuroko- Veamonos de nuevo en la Winter Cup

Si -Dijo Kuroko-

-Mientras, en los vestidores-

¡Aagh! -Kiyoshi gritaba de dolor mientras estaba solo-

No tienes remedio -Dijo Hyuga entrando a los vestidores- Tu rara vez fallas los tiros, también estabas fuera de ritmo

Entonces lo notaste -Dijo Kiyoshi-

Tenia mis sospechas, pero Kiyoshi, no juegues el próximo partido

-Kagami iba caminando por los vestidores mientras recibía el mensaje de que No.2 había sido encontrado-

Creo que mejor le aviso a los demás -De repente se detuvo al escuchar a Kiyoshi molesto-

¡De ninguna manera! Me estas diciendo que me retire como lo hice el año pasado -Kiyoshi se oía demasiado molesto- ¡ESTE PODRIA SER MI ULTIMO AÑO! ¡Jugare incluso si mi rodilla es destrozada

-Kagami se quedo en shock al escuchar las palabras de Kiyoshi, todo el camino de vuelta a casa se quedo pensando en si era cierto lo que acababa de escuchar-

_Este podría ser su ultimo año -Pensaba Kagami- Pero, no, eso es imposible..._

¡Kagami! -Misao le gritaba a Kagami estando de pie frente a los apartamentos- ¡Tierra llamando a Kagami! ¿A donde rayos vas?

¿Eh? -Kagami se dio cuenta de que se había pasado el edificio mientras Misao estaba de pie frente a la entrada- ¡Lo siento!

¿Que te pasa? -Misao lo miro preocupada- Se que el juego debió ser demasiado, pero tampoco es para que andes en las nubes de esa forma

No es eso -Dijo Kagami llegando con ella- Es solo que, creo que mejor te lo explicare

-Mientras subían, Kagami le contó a Misao la discusión entre Kiyoshi y Hyuga, cuando le menciono las palabras de Kiyoshi, ella se quedo en silencio debido a la noticia-

Y eso fue lo que escuche -Termino Kagami-

No puede ser -Misao se sintió demasiado deprimida- Kiyoshi-senpai ya no volverá a jugar después de este año...

-Cuando llegaron frente al apartamento de Misao, ella saco su teléfono y vio que tenia una llamada-

¿Tu hermano? -Pregunta Kagami-

No... -Misao seguía viendo el telefono- Es una amiga de la secundaria, hace tiempo que no le hablo...

Esta bien -Dijo Kagami viendo la reacción nerviosa de Misao- Nos vemos mañana

Hasta mañana... -Apenas Misao vio que Kagami ya había entrado, contesto la llamada- ¿Que demonios quieres?

Vaya Katsura, que forma de hablarle a alguien -Dijo Natsuo del otro lado de la linea- Buen juego el de tu equipo, ambos jugando honestamente

No me interesa lo que opines -Misao se estaba enfureciendo- No vuelvas a llamarme

Sabes bien porque hablo -Natsuo empezó a reír un poco- Somos oponentes la próxima vez, y sabes lo que puede pasar

-Misao se quedo callada al escuchar esas palabras, reacciono luego de unos segundos-

No se atrevan a lastimarlos

Eso depende -Dijo Natsuo- Quien sabe, a lo mejor solo sufren tus amigos del otro día...

¡No se atrevan a hacer eso! -Misao gritaba mientras Natsuo cortaba la llamada- Natsuo... ¡Natsuo! ¡Maldición!

-Kagami había decidido quedarse en la puerta para escuchar que sucedía, sabia que Misao estaba mintiendo, pero jamas pensó que la escucharía de esa forma, como si fuera una Misao totalmente distinta a la que habían conocido, abrió un poco la puerta al escuchar que se había calmado y vio que estaba sentada frente a la puerta-

¿Porque tiene que pasar esto? -Misao lloraba frente a la puerta- No quiero...no quiero que les pase nada...Izuki-senpai, Kiyoshi-senpai, Hyuga-senpai, Kuroko-kun...Kagami... -Misao ponía sus manos en su pecho- no, no quiero que lo lastimen...no a el...

-Kagami se quedo sorprendido y a la vez molesto al ver a Misao de esa forma, pero al escucharla decir su nombre, sintió algo raro, lo único que sabia era que algo le sucedió, y el quería ayudarla a cualquier costo-

_**Ahhhh! Ya estoy cerca! Estoy cerca de darle su merecido a Kirisaki Daichi! r.r pero en el lado positivo, con esta ultima escena ya esta mas cerca el momento importante ;)**_

_**Los dejo hasta el próximo capitulo n n**_


	17. Decimoseptimo cuarto:Hora de la Limpieza

_**Bueno, como hoy fue la final de la NBA (Mugre Miami r.r yo le iba a los Spurs) publico otro cap n_n**_

_**Gracias a dios que este capitulo sobrevivio a la formateada de mi USB, disfrute escribiendo este capitulo, además de que llego uno de los momentos importantes de esta historia, espero lo disfruten**_

_**Hora de la limpieza**_

-La noche anterior había sido algo fuerte, pero a la mañana siguiente Kagami y Misao iban camino a la escuela como si nada hubiera pasado, como si Misao jamas hubiera recibido esa llamada-

Ahh esta haciendo demasiado frió –Dijo Kagami mientras cerraba su chamarra- De seguro se pondrá peor en la WinterCup, como odio el invierno

Pues a mi no me molesta –Dijo Misao frotando sus manos- lo único que me preocupa ahora es lo de Kiyoshi-senpai…

_Es cierto –Pensó Kagami- Que fue eso…_

Hey Kagami ¿Por qué haces una cara tan seria en la mañana –Kiyoshi aparecía detrás de Misao y Kagami mientras ponía la mano en la cabeza de este ultimo-

Eso duele –Dijo Kagami volteando a ver a Kiyoshi-

Hola, ah Misao-chan también estas aquí

Buenos días Kiyoshi-senpai

¿Les sucede algo? –Pregunta Kiyoshi al ver que Kagami y Misao se quedan viéndolo- ¿Comiste algo que te cayera mal Kagami?

No… este, podemos después de las practicas...

¿Practicas? –Dice Kiyoshi- ¿De que hablas? Hoy es el día

¿Qué? –Pregunta Kagami confundido-

Es cierto, Riko-senpai me lo había dicho…

-Después de clases-

¿Limpiar el cuarto del club? –Le pregunta Kagami a Riko-

Si, el supervisor de la escuela viene al edificio mañana y no hemos hecho una sola limpieza este año

¿Pero no deberíamos practicar para el partido contra Kirisaki Daichi?

Ya te lo dije, hoy es descanso, además tu eres el que mas lo necesita

Tenemos una semana entera antes del partido –Dice Hyuga que venia con Koganei y Mitobe- Empezaremos a prepararnos una vez que hayamos descansado

Antes de apresurarte debes hacer lo que debes hacer –Dijo Riko mientras quemaba algo-

Esta bien… ¿Qué estas haciendo?

¿Qué no vez? Estoy quemando toda la basura inservible, si esta sucio lo haré, pero si veo algo de maestras sexies como la ultima vez creo que les daré un entrenamiento de Riko X5

¿Maestras sexies? –Pregunta Misao volteando a ver a los Senpais-

Oye, esto es malo ¿No? ¿Y quien las trajo la última vez? –Pregunta Izuki a Hyuga-

No lo se –Dice Hyuga- Pero no te preocupes, ya me encargue de todo el material adulto…creo, esta bien, vamos a iniciar la limpieza

-Hyuga abre la puerta y todos van listos para iniciar, eso hasta que ven el lugar hecho un completo desastre, todos los ánimos desaparecen-

¿Enserio no han limpiado este lugar desde hace un año? –Dice Misao viendo el lugar-

Vamos apúrense –Dice Riko- Tenemos que terminar antes de que anochesca

-Riko abre el primer casillero solo para verlo lleno de hongos, inmediatamente lo cierra-

¡Quemenlo! –Gritaba Riko mientras Hyuga la detenía-

¡No podemos!

¿Qué es esto? –Riko levanta una envoltura que cayó al suelo-

¿Parece una vieja bola de arroz?

¿Eso llego a ser arroz? –Misao se acercó a ver la envoltura-

-En ese momento algo se movio en el interior de la envoltura asustando a todos los chicos, Riko inmediatamente lo lanzo al fuego, todos seguían asustados por el movimiento-

Muy bien empezaremos a quemar todo lo que salga –Dijo Riko en shock- Quemenlo todo

Ah Miren encontré un árbol de navidad –Dijo Koganei- Con esto ya estamos listos para Navidad

¡Concentrate en la Winter Cup! –Dijo Riko mientras tiraba el árbol al fuego-

Miren encontré un Hanafuda

¿Eso es tuyo Kiyoshi? –Pregunto Izuki?

Una vez que terminemos podemos jugar un poco

¡No! –Riko tomo el hanafuda y lo tiro al fuego, y así siguió tirando lo que fuera que distrajera a los chicos, incluyendo un insecto que perseguía No.2-

¡Koganei, Misao! ¡Dejen de leer manga! –Dijo Hyuga al verlos agachados leyendo un manga que encontró Koganei-

-/-Una hora después-/-

Bueno, lo de afuera esta arreglado –Hyuga y los otros veían el lugar cansados- ahora empecemos con los casilleros de cada uno

¡Uwaa! –Koganei lloraba mientras era enterrado en un mar de boxers-

¿¡Porque rayos tienes tantos boxers Koga!? –Preguntaba Hyuga- Eres un idiota

¡Hay un diorama en el casillero de Hyuga!

¡Es la batalla de Nagashino!

¡Y a mi que me importa! –Izuki se dirigió al casillero de Mitobe solo para ver que este no dejaba que lo abrieran-

Ahh si serán… ¡Miren! –Riko señalo el casillero de Kuroko que no tenia nada fuera de lo normal- ¡Ven! ¡Nada que decir sobre el!

Je, que patético Kuroko –Dijo Kagami- Deberias…

¿Qué es lo que escondes atrás Kagami?- Dijo Hyuga-

¡Nada! –Dijo este nervioso, pero detrás de el Misao ya le había arrebatado el papel- ¡Oye!

¡Doce puntos en ingles! –Dijo Misao mientras veía el examen que Kagami había escondido- Enserio vienes de América Kagami

Regresame eso –Kagami tomo el examen de las manos de Misao- Ahora que lo pienso… tu también tienes tu casillero aquí ¿Verdad?

¿Qué? –Apenas Misao pregunto Mitobe ya estaba sujetándola de los brazos -¡Mitobe-senpai suélteme!

Dice Mitobe que lo siente –Koganei se pone junto a ella- Parece que todos queremos ver lo que tiene una chica en su casillero

¡Que! ¡Bakagami ni se te ocurra! –Pero era demasiado tarde, Kagami ya había abierto el casillero de Misao y saco unos de los cuadernos que tenia dentro-

¿Dibujos? –Dijo Kagami mientras hojeaba el cuaderno- ¡Espera estos somos Kuroko y yo!

¿Esto parece de la fiesta del otro día? –Dice Izuki cambiando la pagina- Y este es del ultimo partido

¡Regresamelo! –Dijo Misao que se había liberado del agarre de Mitobe- No me gusta que vean mis dibujos

No importa, creo que encontré algo mejor –Kagami estuvo a punto de sacar algo del casillero de Misao pero ella ya se había puesto frente a el-

Ni se te ocurra sacar mi neko-chan de la suerte –Dijo Misao en un susurro y cerrando su casillero-

¿No quieres que vean tu lado femenino verdad? Jaja –Kagami se empezó a reír hasta que Misao le dio una patada en la rodilla y lo cayó-

Mejor guarda tus exámenes Bakagami

-Así la limpieza siguió por un rato, cuando estaban cerca de acabar Izuki ve a Koganei y a Misao otra vez leyendo mangas-

¿Por qué siguen leyendo ustedes dos?

Esto es malo –Dice Koganei- Creo que acabo de encontrar un manga asombroso

Oh vamos –Dice Hyuga quitándole el manga a Koganei- No puede ser…¡Espera tienes razón!

¡Lo ve senpai! –Dice Misao emocionada- ese manga esta genial

¡Encontré el segundo tomo! –Dijo Furihata-

¡Aquí esta el cuatro! –Dijo Izuki-

¡Puede que los tengamos todos! –Dijo Misao emocionada-

Ahh ¿Dónde esta el ultimo volumen? –Dijo Hyuga-

Ya buscamos en todos lados –Koganei estaba agotado en el suelo-

No –Dijo Kiyoshi- No en todos… el mar de hongos…

-Los chicos voltean al mar de hongos y alcanzan a ver algo similar a un manga dentro-

¡Muy bien los de primero! –Grito Hyuga- ¡Jueguen piedra papel o tijeras y el perdedor sacara el manga! ¡Y eso te incluye a ti Misao!

¡Que! ¡Claro que no! –Dijeron todos los de primero-

¡Es una orden se su superior!

Senpai esto, senpai aquello –Dice Kagami molesto – Solo Japón sigue una regla así

¡Ehhh! ¡Estas en Japón! ¡DIZ IS JAPAN! –Dijo Hyuga amenazando a Kagami-

Hyuga, tu ingles no esta bien –Dice Izuki-

Esta bien –Dice Misao- Terminemos con esto de una vez

-En la primera ronda del juego, Furihata, Fukuda, Kawahara y Misao salen victoriosos, dejando solo a Kagami y Kuroko-

¡Ganamos! –Gritaron los cuatro de alegría-

No pienso perder –Dice Kuroko mirando a Kagami-

Ah, jamas pensé en enfrentarte así, se rápido

-/- Segundos después -/-

¡Ganador! ¡Kuroko Tetsuya! –Dice Misao levantando la mano de Kuroko- Kagami, te toca entrar al mar de hongos

¡No no y no!

¡Deja de llorar y ve idiota! ¡Que no eres un tigre!

¡Vamos Tigre-kun tu puedes!

¡Que no soy un tigre! Y pensé que ya habías olvidado eso...–Con todo su dolor Kagami empezó a meter la mano en el mar de hongos- ¡Algo se mueve!

¡No se movió nada! ¡Tu sigue!

¡Lo tengo!

-Los chicos esperaron a que Kagami sacara el manga del casillero, Riko ignoraba por completo lo que estaban haciendo y en cuanto Kagami saca el manga, resulto ser una revista de maestras sexies dejando a todos en shock, pero todo empeoro cuando Riko apareció sonriendo detrás de ellos-

¡ENTRENAMIENTO X5 A TODOS!

¡NOOOOO! –Gritaron todos en desesperación-

-Un rato después, Misao se dirigió afuera del edificio a tomar un poco de aire cuando voltea y ve a Koji ahí afuera-

¿Koji? –Dice Misao confundida- ¿Qué haces aquí?

¡Ah! Mi-chan –Koji se asusta al ver a Misao- Este…bueno, yo…

¡Koji-Kun- Dijo Riko atrás de Misao- Ya llegaste

¿Usted le hablo Riko-Senpai?

Ah si, es que necesitaba ayuda con algo… ¿Puedes ir a hablarle a los chicos Mi-chan? Necesito avisarles algo

¿Claro? –Dijo Misao aun confundida, cuando se fue Riko volteo con Koji-

Por poco nos descubre

Ah no sabia que hacer –Dijo Koji- Gracias por la ayuda Aida-san

No es nada –Dijo Riko- Ahora, necesito ver el paquete

-Un rato después, Misao regreso con todos los chicos afuera donde Riko y Koji los esperaban-

Aquí están senpai –Dijo Misao-

¿Qué sucede coach? –Pregunto Hyuga-

Bueno, el otro dia que estaba registrando al equipo para las eliminatorias necesitaba algo de ayuda –Dijo Riko- Pero Mi-chan estaba ocupada y ustedes practicando así que no los podía interrumpir, por eso le pedí a Koji-kun que me ayudara

¿Ko-nii? –Misao volteo con Koji-

No tenia que hacer asi que con gusto lo hice

El caso es que por accidente terminamos metiendo un jugador mas al equipo –Dijo Riko como si nada-

¡QUEEEEEEEE! –Gritaron todos los chicos-

Tranquilos –Dijo Riko- Era la información de Mi-chan, no la de algún jugador nuevo

¡Mi información! –Dijo Misao- ¡Ko que rayos hiciste!

Tranquila, todo esta bien –Dijo Koji-

¡Como que todo esta bien!

Eso es cierto –Dijo Riko- después de eso fui a hablar con los organizadores de las clasificatorias, explique la situación y se arreglo el asunto

¿Entonces los papeles de Misao ya están fuera de la inscripción? –Pregunto Kagami-

No exactamente –Dijo Riko tomando el paquete que Koji había traído- Toma Misao

-Misao se dirigió hacia Riko y tomo el paquete, en ese momento lo abrió y sus ojos se quedaron viendo el interior del paquete-

Pero…¿Qué significa esto? –Pregunto Misao sin quitar la vista del paquete-

¿Qué hay adentro Katsura-San? –Le pregunto Kuroko-

Un uniforme –Dijo ella aun sin quitar la vista del paquete-

Llegue a un arreglo con los encargados –Siguió Riko- Mientras no tengas ningún problema, tienes el permiso de jugar junto al equipo masculino de Seirin en los torneos oficiales

-Los chicos se quedaron en silencio, Misao solo sintió que las lágrimas empezaban a salir, pero solo volteo a ver a Riko-

¿Es una broma verdad? –Dijo ella- Es… es imposible que lo aceptaran…

No lo es Mi-chan –Dijo Koji- Ahora eres parte del equipo como jugadora

-Kuroko y Kagami se acercaron a Misao-

Bienvenida al equipo Misao –Dijo Kagami poniendo su mano en el hombro de Misao-

Esforcémonos juntos Katsura-San

Chicos… -Misao en ese momento abrazo el uniforme y se puso a llorar- ¡Gracias! ¡Prometo que no les fallare, daré mi mejor esfuerzo

-Los chicos empezaron a acercarse a Misao para felicitarla y darle la bienvenida al grupo como jugadora, en ese momento Riko tose un poco para llamar la atención-

Muy bien –Dijo Riko- En ese caso solo falta una cosa que hacer

-Riko tomo a Misao y se fueron al interior del edificio llevándola a la azotea-

Ahora que eres jugadora debes hacer lo mismo que hicieron todos los de primero –Riko señala la orilla- Ve ahí, grita tu nombre, grupo y tu objetivo en este torneo, si no lo cumples debes ir desnuda con el chico que te gusta y confesarle tus sentimientos

¡Que! –Misao se quedo viendo al frente, entonces respiro y se dirigió a la orilla, volteo abajo y vio que todos seguían ahí, esperando escucharla, volteo de nuevo al frente y cerro los ojos- Esto no es un sueño…no es un sueño…ahora podre volver a jugar y lo haré junto a el mejor equipo que pude encontrar…no dejare que Natsuo y Hanamiya me controlen... ¡SALON 1-B ¡ ¡KATSURA MISAO! ¡PELEARE JUNTO A SEIRIN,SEREMOS LOS CAMPEONES DE LA WINTER CUP! –Misao tomo un respiro- ¡SEREMOS LOS NUMERO UNO DE TODO JAPÓN!

-Al terminar, Misao y Riko regresaron con los chicos para seguir limpiando, Kagami, Kuroko y Misao estaban terminando de guardar las cosas-

Ahh, al fin terminamos –Dijo Kagami cansado-

Si, este lugar finalmente se ve limpio –Dijo Misao mientras sacaba la chamarra del uniforme de la caja y se la ponía- Bien, ¿Qué tal me queda?

Te ves bien Katsura-san –Dijo Kuroko con su típico rostro sin expresión-

Nada mal –Dijo Kagami, volteo y ve una foto sobre una de las cajas- Esto es…

¿Kagami-kun?

¿Qué encontraste? –Misao se asomo sobre el hombro de Kagami- Esa foto…

Esta es la foto de cuando el equipo se formo, bueno solo tiene un año de vieja pero es igual es algo sorprendente, en el año que se formo logro ser uno de los cuatro mejores equipos de Tokio, no se los detalles, pero eso no es algo sencillo para un equipo nuevo

-Kagami le da la foto a Misao y ella lo ve junto con Kuroko, entonces ve otra de las fotos donde esta un chico con el pelo teñido-

¿Qué vez Kagami-kun? –Pregunta Kuroko dejando la foto del equipo con Misao-

Kuroko ¿Sabes quien es el de la foto? –Le pasa la foto a Kuroko-

No, no lo reconozco

Dejame ver –Dijo Misao acercándose- Tampoco lo conozco

Ese soy yo –Dijo Hyuga entrando- Todos ya se fueron y se esta haciendo tarde, no se queden mucho tiempo

Ah si, espere ¿Quién dijo que era el de la foto? –Pregunto Kagami-

Ya te dije, soy yo, Y-O –Dijo Hyuga-

-Los tres se quedaron sorprendidos mirando a Hyuga hasta que finalmente Kagami y Misao empezaron a morir de la risa y Kuroko trataba de resistir-

Esto se ve patético –Decía Kagami entre risas-

Afuera, ¡Los tres afuera! –Dijo Hyuga- ¡Les pateare el trasero!

_**Jo jo jo, recuerdo como morí de risa cuando leí el capitulo xD y pues me encanto escribirlo **_

_**Y entonces, Misao ya es oficialmente jugadora de Seirin :) y su primer partido obviamente sera uno importante, así que esperenlo con ansias**_

_**En cuanto a cierto pelirrojo, je je je, ya verán para el próximo capitulo n_n hasta la próxima**_


	18. Decimo octavo cuarto: Mis sentimientos

_**Yaaaaaaaay! Finalmente saldrá este cap x3 por el titulo se podrán dar una idea de lo que pasara así que espero lo disfruten**_

**Mis sentimientos**

Me sorprende que hayan encontrado esta foto -Dijo Hyuga mientras caminaban hacia un puente-

¿Capitán, usted empezó a jugar basquet en la preparatoria? -Pregunto Kuroko-

No, ¿Porque?

Es que usted, en esa foto... pfft -Kuroko no podía aguantar la risa-

¡Todavía piensas reírte de eso!

Perdón Hyuga-senpai, pero es que... ¡jaja! debe admitir que se ve ridículo -Misao empezó a reír junto a Kuroko-

Olvidare que eres una chica y me las vas a pagar Misao. Respondiento Kuroko, Mitobe, Izuki y yo jugábamos desde secundaria, Koga y Tsuchida empezaron en preparatoria

Capitán, ¿Puedo preguntarle algo? -Dijo Kagami- El rumor de que este es el ultimo año de Kiyoshi-senpai, ¿Que significa eso?

-Kuroko y Misao voltearon sorprendidos al escuchar la pregunta de Kagami, Hyuga igual se sorprendió al saber que sabían sobre ello-

Ya veo, has estado escuchando -Dijo Hyuga tranquilo- Entonces no se puede hacer nada, el año pasado... bueno si ven su condición supongo que lo habrán sospechado, creo que es buen momento de que les cuente todo

-Asi Hyuga les contó sobre como es que se formo el equipo de Seirin, como batallaron para lograr que Riko aceptara ser la coach, cuando empezó a hablar de lo sucedido con Kirisaki Daichi, Misao no pudo evitar sentir molestia y miedo, luego de separarse de Hyuga, los tres no podía dejar de pensar en todo lo que les contó-

_Y esa seria la historia -Hyuga volteo y vio que los tres se veían serios- Oigan, no se lo tomen tan apecho, es el pasado, no hay razón por la que ustedes deban preocuparse, es solo que esta pueda ser la ultima vez que juguemos con Kiyoshi, así que no hay que tener remordimientos_

No hay razón por la que ustedes deban preocuparse -Repitió Kagami las palabras de Hyuga- Suena un poco como si...

Como si nos estuvieran alejando -Siguió Kuroko-

Como quieren que nos quedemos fuera de esto ahora -Misao veía el suelo-

Luego de escuchar esa historia, no hay manera de que nos quedemos callados

-Cuando se separaron de Kuroko, Kagami le pidió a Misao que lo acompañara a unas canchas cercanas, cuando llegaron, Misao camino y se puso debajo de la canasta-

¿Que sucede Kagami? -Dijo Misao volteando a verlo-

Has actuado raro ultimamente -Dijo Kagami- ¿Hay algo que te moleste?

¿Eh? -Misao actuó sorprendida- No me pasa nada, solo... es solo la presión de estos últimos días

Hay algo mas, es como si estuvieras ocultando algo

Es enserio Kagami -Dijo Misao evitando verlo- No me sucede nada

Yo también voy enserio -Kagami miro a Misao- Ayer escuche tu conversión por teléfono, no parecía que hablaras con una vieja amiga

¡Que tu hiciste que! -Misao lo vio molesta- ¡No tenias derecho a hacerlo!

Lo hice porque sabia que mentías -Kagami se acerco a ella- ¿Con quien hablabas anoche?

No te lo diré -Misao le dio la espalda-

Entonces debo suponer que fue con esa chica del otro dia, para que te haya hecho llorar... -Kagami no siguió hablando ya que apenas escucho lo ultimo, Misao volteo y le dio una cachetada, molesto, la tomo de la camisa- ¡Ah que viene eso! ¡Entiende que nos preocupamos por ti! Kuroko, los senpais, la coach, todos... -Kagami vio a Misao llorando y soltó su camisa-

No quiero que los lastimen -Misao trataba de parar las lágrimas- Ya fue suficiente con lo que le hicieron a Kiyoshi-senpai, no quiero les hagan daño... -Misao abrazo a Kagami y empezó a llorar mas fuerte- ¡No quiero que te lastimen!

Tonta -Dijo Kagami aun sorprendido por la reacción de Misao- Aunque no estuvieras en el equipo ellos seguiran haciendo sus trampas, no es tu culpa lo que esta pasando

Pero -Misao seguía llorando mientras volteaba a verlo-

Aunque no entiendo porque te preocupas tanto por mi -Kagami recordó la otra noche y se sonroko- No dejare que me atrapen en sus jugadas

Es que tu no entiendas -Misao se dio la vuelta- No entiendes...

¿Que es lo que no entiendo?

Lo que pasa es que… es que… tu me… -Misao había dejado de llorar, pero ahora estaba nerviosa-

Ya dilo de una vez _–Dijo Kagami desesperandose-_

¡Me gustas! –Dijo finalmente Misao- Desde aquella vez con los tipos en las canchas...no, desde antes, siempre me has animado cuando algo me molestaba, haz hecho mucho por mi...Kagami, yo...cuando dijiste que no dejarías que nadie lastimara a tus amigos, pensé que yo no quería ser solo tu amiga... creo...creo que mejor me voy...

-Misao paso a un lado de Kagami planeando dejar el lugar rápido, pero el la sujeta por el brazo sorprendiéndola, ella había volteado a pedirle que la dejara cuando el la abraza dejándola aun mas sorprendida-

Lo siento -Dijo Kagami sin soltarla- En verdad soy un idiota, debí darme cuenta antes

Kagami -Misao no sabia como reaccionar pero ella se calmo y abrazo a Kagami-

Perdón por interrumpirlos -Dijo alguien detrás de Misao-

-Misao y Kagami se sorprendieron al voltear y ver a Kuroko ahi parado-

¡Kuroko-kun! ¿Que haces aquí? -Misao se limpiaba las lágrimas-

Me habías pedido que cuidara tu cartera mientras limpiabamos -Kuroko saco una cartera rosa de su bolsa- Aquí tienes

Ah gracias -Dijo Misao tomando la cartera-

¡Espera! -Interrumpió Kagami- ¿Como supiste que estábamos aquí?

Me dirigí al apartamento de Katsura-san cuando vi que ambos habian tomado otro camino, los seguí hasta aquí

¿Que...que tanto viste? -Pregunto Misao nerviosa y con la cara roja-

Nada, estoy aquí desde que golpeaste a Kagami-kun

¡Nada! -Misao se puso aun mas roja de lo que estaba- ¡Viste todo!

Quiero que sepas que cuentas con todo mi apoyo Katsura-San -Dijo Kuroko- Además ya era hora de que ambos dijeran lo que sentían, ambos son muy distraidos

Querías decir otra cosa verdad -Dijo Kagami-

Gracias Kuroko-kun -Dijo Misao - Sera mejor que regresemos todos a casa, esta semana sera algo difícil en el entrenamiento...

- Al día siguiente habían vuelto al entrenamiento, Riko había planeado varios juegos entre ellos, teniendo a Misao en el mismo equipo que Hyuga, Kiyoshi, Kagami y Kuroko para que empezara a acostumbrarse a las jugadas, Kuroko acababa de realizar el Ignite pass pensando que Kagami estaría listo para recibirlo, pero no vio que Kagami se había quedado atrás y que ahora el pase estaba siendo dirigido a Misao-

¡Misao cuidado! -Grito Hyuga- ¡Ese pase solo lo puede resistir Kagami!

¡Que! -Misao volteo a tiempo para recibir el pase, pero era tan fuerte que el balón termino rebotando hacia otro lado mientras Misao era empujada hacia atrás y caía tirando a Koganei al mismo tiempo-

¡Misao-chan estas bien! -Kiyoshi fue a ayudar a Misao a levantarse-

Estoy bien -Dijo Misao levantandose- Gracias Kiyoshi-senpai... ¡Koganei-senpai! ¡Lo siento!

Esta bien -Dijo Koganei en el suelo- No es tu culpa...

¡Que rayos hacías Bakagami! -Riko golpeo a Kagami en la cabeza- ¡Tu deberías estar listo para recibir el Ignite Pass!

Lo siento no era mi intención -Kagami se disculpaba-

Perdón por la molestia -Koji iba entrando al gimnasio mientras cargaba algo- No quería interrumpir su entrenamiento

Koji-kun -Dijo Riko- ¿Que sucede?

Venia a dejarle algo a Mi-chan -Koji volteo a verla-

Ah, ya voy -Misao camino hacia Koji- ¿Sucedió algo?

Tengo que irme al trabajo y no puedo dejar a nuestro huésped solo -Koji vio a Misao con ojos de suplica- ¿Podrías cuidarlo?

No se si pueda Ko

¿Misao-chan se tiene que ir? -Dijo Furihata-

¡Que! -Dijo Riko preocupada- ¡Misao necesitamos seguir entrenando!

No se preocupen, traje a nuestro invitado aquí -Koji le dio a Misao un pequeño perro de color cafe con ojos negros-

¡Ko! ¿Porque trajiste al pequeño Taiga aquí?

-Todos se quedaron en silencio al oír a Misao hasta que Izuki hablo-

Misao...¿Como llamaste al perro?

¿Eh? -Misao se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho- ¡No! ¡Dejenme explicarles!

¡Porque rayos esa cosa se llama como yo! -Decía Kagami desde la parte de atrás del gimnasio-

Al menos ten la valentía de acercarte -Dijo Hyuga-

Ayer un muchacho trajo a este perrito a la veterinaria de Ko -Dijo Misao- Dijo que lo encontró en la calle, pero que no podía quedarse con el así que lo dejo en la veterinaria, Ko y yo estamos viendo que hacer con el

¿Y eso que tiene que ver con su nombre? -Dijo Kiyoshi-

Bueno, el muchacho le había puesto así... la verdad cuando Ko-nii me dijo que se llamaba Taiga no pude dejar de reír

Espero que no haya problema si se queda aquí hasta que Misao regrese a casa -Dijo Koji-

Claro que no -Dijo Riko- Incluso podría hacerle compañía a No.2 ¿Verdad Kuroko-kun?

Claro -Dijo Kuroko-

Gracias -Dijo Misao abrazando al pequeño Taiga- Prometo que no causara molestias, de hecho, creo que se quedara quieto ya que se lastimo su patita...

Gracias Aida-san -Dijo Koji- Entonces me retiro, te veo en la noche Mi-chan

-Luego de que Koji se fuera, regresaron al entrenamiento por un tiempo mas, Misao y Kuroko se acercaron a Kagami-

Oye Kagami -Le hablo Misao-

Que sucede... ¡Alejense de mi los dos! -Grito Kagami al ver que Kuroko y Misao se acercaban cargando a los perros- ¡Lo están haciendo a propósito!

Deja de jugar y vámonos -Dijo Misao riendo un poco- Tenemos que ir a trabajar

¿De que hablas? -Dijo Kagami confundido-

No recuerdas Kagami-kun -Dijo Kuroko- Tenemos que realizar un trabajo para la clase de mañana

Puede que estemos en un equipo de basquet pero también somos estudiantes Kagami, debemos seguir con las tareas

Pero... eso quiere decir... -Kagami vio a No.2 y a Taiga- ¡Tendré que estar encerrado con esas dos cosas!

¿Ves alguna otra opción? -Dijo Misao- Ya vámonos

¡Me niego!

Escuchame Kagami -Dijo Misao acercándose y con mirada asesina- No me importa si tengo que amarrarte con cuerdas y arrastrarte al apartamento, vamos a hacer el trabajo y se acabo, me iré adelantando a los vestidores

-Kuroko y Kagami se quedaron viendo a Misao hasta que desapareció de sus vistas-

Parece que tu novia sabe como controlarte -Dijo Kuroko-

Callate Kuroko...

_**Lo del perrito se me ocurrió la otra noche xDDDD Me gusto la idea**_

_**Y pues, ya es oficial la pareja n_n aunque cuando escribí lo de la cachetada me dolió también a mi xD**_

_**Bueno, ahora si, los dejo y hasta el próximo capitulo**_


	19. Decimo Noveno cuarto: ¿Que Hacer?

_**Bueno, ya aquí traigo otro capitulo, de hecho, ya tengo listo casi todos los capítulos que quedan de esta historia n_n**_

_**Además, estoy empezando una serie de oneshots relacionados con este fic, espero que les gusten tanto como esta historia**_

_**Ahora si, a continuar con el fic**_

**¿Que hacer?**

-Luego de unos minutos (Y después de finalmente convencer a Kagami de ir a pesar de los perros) los chicos se dirigen al apartamento de Misao, al llegar, ella y Kuroko ya estaban sentados tranquilamente en la sala viendo sus libros, pero Kagami estaba en la cocina lejos de ellos-

Kagami ya deja de jugar -Dijo Misao volteando a verlo- ¿Como vamos a resolver estos ejercicios si estas en la cocina lejos de nosotros?

Mientras esas bestias estén ahí, me quedare aquí

Kagami-kun, estas actuando como un niño

No me importa lo que digan, no me moveré de aquí

-Al ver la reacción negativa de Kagami, Misao tomo su libro y se dirigió con el a la cocina, sin Taiga-

¿Que sucede? -Dijo Kagami viendo a Misao-

¿Que? -Dijo Misao algo apenada- ¿No puedo venir a estar con mi novio?

Si -Dijo Kagami sonrojado- Aun no me acostumbro a eso

No eres el único -Misao rió un poco-

Oye -Kagami volteo a verla- Creo que lo mejor seria que te cortaras el cabello ¡No es porque no me guste así! Es probable que tengas problemas con el durante los juegos

Eso crees -Misao sujeto un mechón de su cabello volteando a otro lado- Mejor dejame ver que llevas -Misao tomo el cuaderno de Kagami-

¡No espera! -Kagami trato de quedarse con el cuaderno, fallando-

¡Kuroko-Kun! -Grito Misao- ¡Trae a No.2 y a Taiga aquí!

¡Que! -Kagami miro a Misao-

¡Todo lo que tienes aquí esta mal! -Misao le señalo los errores del cuaderno- ¡Ni siquiera porque vienes de América puedes con estas frases!

¡Pero no por eso debes traer esas bestias aquí!

Cada que vea que te equivoques traeré a No.2 y a Taiga aquí -Dijo Misao- Así que sera mejor que no falles

Eres un pequeño demonio... ¿Que te parecería que encontrara un perro y le pusiera "Misao" o "Mi-chan"

Primero, tu jamas tendrías un perro, y segunda, no me importaría que le pusieras mi nombre a un perro

Los dos dejen de pelear -Kuroko llego cargando a No.2 y Taiga- Debemos terminar con esto

Esta bien -Dijo Kagami- Pero no los acerques mas...

-Mientras en la veterinaria-

Ahhh este día a sido muy cansado -Koji terminaba de guardar unas cosas- Bueno, creo que es hora de regresar

-La puerta de la veterinaria se abría y alguien entraba-

Buenas noche -Dijo Koji con costumbre- En que le puedo ayudar... ¿Mamá?

Hola Koji -Su mamá pasaba a la veterinaria- ¿Como...Como están tu y Misao?

Bien -Koji no volteaba a verla- Misao ya se acostumbro a la escuela y el negocio va bien...

Me alegro...Koji...

¿Que es lo que haces aquí? -Koji finalmente pregunto- No creo que hayas venido solo para saber como estamos

Yo... Koji por favor regresen a casa -Ella se acerco a Koji- Debe ser muy difícil para ustedes esto de vivir solos

No podemos mamá -Koji finalmente la vio- Misao y yo estamos viviendo bien, no tenemos ningún problema

¿Y donde esta ella ahora? ¿La dejas sola en el lugar donde están viviendo?

Ella llega tarde debido a las practicas de basquet, además uno de sus amigos es vecino nuestro, nunca viene sola o se queda sola en casa

¿Un amigo suyo? Lo llevan conociendo unas semanas Koji, ¿Y aun juega basquet?, no recuerdas que por eso ella termino saliendo de la escuela

En primera, tal vez sean unas semanas las que llevamos conociéndolo, pero es alguien en quien Misao y yo confiamos mucho y no solo a el, sino a todos sus compañeros del equipo, y la mejor manera de que Misao olvidara lo que paso es que siguiera haciendo lo que mas ama

¿Compañeros? ¡Entonces esta en un equipo masculino? ¡Eso es mas peligroso! ¡Como pudiste permitir eso Koji! -Su mamá quería convencerlo- Ella solo sufrirá, su cuerpo no soportara mas dolor

Pero ella sufrirá mas si deja de hacer lo que ama -Koji la miro decidido- Piensalo mamá, ¿Que hará Misao si deja de jugar? Quedarse encerrada en la casa sin hacer nada, solo pensar en lo que pudo ser su vida

-La mamá de Koji se quedo callada al oir sus palabras, ella se iba retirar cuando Koji le hablo otra vez-

Este fin de semana juegan -Dijo Koji- Y van contra Kirisaki Daichi, aunque no lo creas, a ella le gustaría mucho que fueran a verla tu y papá, también me alegraría mucho...

No lo se Koji -Dijo ella sin verlo- Eso depende de...

Depende del trabajo de papá, ya lo se -Dijo Koji cansado- Es lo mismo de siempre

-De nuevo en el apartamento-

Kuroko-kun ¿Podrías acompañarme a la tienda? -Misao salia de la cocina- No tengo leche, al menos quería serviles algo de tomar

Claro Katsura-san -Dijo Kuroko- ¿Crees poder terminar con el resto Kagami-kun?

No hay problema, después de las lecciones de "cierto demonio" sera sencillo -Kagami volteo a ver a Misao-

También te quiero Kagami -Misao le sonrió tranquilamente- Regresamos rápido

-Misao y Kuroko salieron del departamento dejando a Kagami solo-

Bueno, esto ya casi esta listo -Kagami veía las hojas de tareas con aburrimiento- Solo tengo que hacer esto y...

¡Arf!

-Kagami salto del susto al ver a No.2 y a Taiga frente a el, ambos viéndolo sin molestar a nadie...excepto a el-

¿Que quieren ustedes dos? -Dijo Kagami sin quitarle la vista a los perros-

-Ambos perros empezaron a caminar poco a poco hacia Kagami, No.2 solo seguía a Taiga quien no dejaba de ver a Kagami con ojos molestos. El se levanto rápidamente y se alejo de los perros lo mas que pudo, pero ellos seguían caminando hacia el-

No se lo que quieran, pero ni crean que me atraparan...

-Sin darse cuenta, Kagami se tropezó y cayó de espaldas, momento que ambos perros aprovecharon y saltaron encima de el, empezando a lamerle la cara, sin importarle los perros, Kagami se levanto y corrió hacia la cocina dejando a ambos perros quietos en la entrada y a Taiga haciendo ruidos como si riera. Unos minutos después, Kuroko y Misao regresaron al departamento y vieron a los dos perros frente a ellos-

¿Que hacen aquí? -Misao levanto a Taiga- En especial tu, deberías estar descansando esa patita

¿Donde esta Kagami-kun? -Dijo Kuroko al no ver a Kagami por ningún lado-

¿Habrá entrado al baño? -Misao camino hacia la cocina donde vio a Kagami sentado en una esquina con los ojos cerrados, Misao aguanto la risa y dejo a Taiga en el suelo. Camino hacia Kagami y se agallo para quedar a la misma altura- Oye Kagami, ¿Todo bien?

¿Que? -Kagami abrió los ojos y vio a Misao- ¡Tu! ¡Todo es culpa de esos animales que no me dejaban en paz!

-Sin querer Kagami se fue hacia delante y termino empujando a Misao, quedando ambos en el suelo de la cocina el encima de ella, los dos se vieron y estaban igual de sonrojados-

Deberían esperar a estar solos -Kuroko junto a No.2 y Taiga estaban viendo a Misao y Kagami- No hagan cosas indebidas mientras tienen compañía

¡Tu callate! -Dijo Kagami volteando con Kuroko-

Kagami -Misao seguía sonrojada- Podrías levantarte por favor

-Kagami reacciono rápido y se levanto para ayudar a Misao, al levantarse, ella volteo a ver a la pared y vio una araña-

¡Waaaaaaaah! -Misao volteo a Kagami y se escondió detrás de el- ¡Kagami por favor matala ya!

¡De que rayos hablas! -Dijo Kagami confundido-

¡De eso! -Misao señalo la pared- ¡Mata a ese bicho ya!

¿Te refieres a la araña?

Las arañas no son insectos Katsura-san -Dijo Kuroko llegando con ella-

¡No me importa Kuroko-kun! ¡Solo matenla ya!

¡Jajaja! ¿Acaso le temes a los insectos? -Preguntaba Kagami muriéndose de la risa-

¡No le temo a los insectos! -Dijo Misao- ¡Solo no aguanto a las arañas así que alejala de mi ya!

Les estoy diciendo que no son insectos -Insistió Kuroko mientras Koji llegaba al departamento-

Ya... -Koji vio como Misao corría y se encerraba en su cuarto- ...llegue

¡No salgo de aquí hasta que esa cosa se vaya! -Gritaba Misao desde el cuarto-

Buenas noches -Dijo Kagami saliendo de la cocina-

Buenas noches Katsura-kun -Siguió Kuroko-

Hola chicos -Dijo Koji- ¿Desde cuando soy una cosa?

Se refiere a ese insec... -Kagami miro a Kuroko- Esa araña que esta ahí

Arañas -Dijo Koji caminando hasta quedar frente a la habitación de Misao y parándose frente a la puerta- Debí imaginarlo ¿Quieren saber la historia de porque le teme a las arañas?

¡Ko no te atrevas! -Gritaba Misao desde su habitación-

Suena interesante -Dijo Kagami-

¿Porque Katsura-san se siente así con las arañas?

Bueno, eso paso cuando Mi-chan tenia unos cinco años -Empezó Koji a pesar de los golpes a la puerta- Mi-chan era muy dulce y tierna, incluso usaba vestidos, pero bueno, sucede que un día debíamos asistir a una reunión del trabajo de papá, mamá le había conseguido un lindo vestido rosa a Misao para que usara ese día, de seguro ninguno se imagina a Misao usando un vestido rosa ahora

-Kagami empezó a reír de solo imaginar a Misao vestida así, mientras ella empezaba a golpear la puerta-

¡Te estoy escuchando Bakagami! ¡Y se que tu también te quieres reir Kuroko-kun! ¡Koji para de una vez!

El momento en el que ella se estaba cambiando, el vestido estaba sobre la cama de Mi-chan, pero lo que ella no vio es que una araña estaba caminando dentro del vestido, cuando se lo puso no paso nada, pero durante la fiesta empezó a rascarse por todas partes hasta que la araña apareció en la cara de Misao, la pobre empezó a llorar queriéndose quitar la araña¡jajaja!

¡Ko te voy a matar!

Desde ese día Misao ya no a vuelto a usar un solo vestido, además de que odia a muerte las arañas -Koji volteo a ver la puerta- Y si fuera ustedes iría tomando mis cosas para huir de aquí, apenas salga va a golpearnos a todos

-Sin pensarlo Kagami y Kuroko fueron por sus cosas y se fueron a la entrada y esperaron al momento en que Koji se moviera lejos de la puerta y vieron salir a Misao molesta-

¡Ustedes dos! -Misao corrió directo hacia Kuroko y Kagami y cayó sobre ellos, cayendo en la puerta y abriéndola, terminando los tres en el suelo- ¡Mas vale que no hablen de esto con nadie!

No diré nada Katsura-san -Dijo Kuroko-

No te prometo nada -Dijo Kagami tratando de no reír-

¡Me las van a pagar! -Misao empezó a reír mientras los tres se quedaban sentados en el suelo-

-Koji se quedo viendo la escena sonriendo hasta el momento en que Kagami y Kuroko se fueron, después de eso, Misao volteo a ver a Koji-

Ko-nii... ¡Porque demonio tuviste que contarles esa historia a Kuroko-kun y a Kagami!

¡Espera Mi-chan! -Dijo Koji retrocediendo- ¡Antes de que me mates! Aida-san me llamo hace rato

¿Riko-senpai? ¿Porque?

Tiene que ver con el pequeño Taiga -Dijo Koji señalando al perrito acostado en el sillón-

-/- Al día siguiente -/-

¡Porque demonios trajiste a ese perro aquí! -Kagami estaba en la parte de atrás del gimnasio-

Porque a partir de hoy, Taiga sera la mascota del equipo junto con No.2 -Dijo Riko viéndolo- ¿Algún problema?

-Luego de una pequeña platica, Misao y Koji se quedarían con Taiga y así el pequeño se quedaría junto a No.2-

Ya había sido suficiente con que lo trajeras en la mañana -Dijo Kagami siguiendo el entrenamiento junto con Misao y Kuroko- Ahora debo soportarlo también aquí

Vamos Kagami, con el tiempo aceptaste a No.2 -Dijo Misao- Dale tiempo a Taiga

¿Vas a dejarle el nombre Katsura-san?

Si, además, si lo llamo de otra forma no responde y -Misao volteo a ver a Kagami- Es el pequeño pago por saber la historia de la araña

¿Y con que pagara Kuroko?

Ya pensare en algo -Misao volteo y sonrió haciendo que Kuroko se preocupara un poco- Ahora, sigamos corriendo antes de que Riko-senpai se moleste con nosotros

-Riko se quedo viendo el entrenamiento junto a No.2 y Taiga que ya traía su camisa con el numero 18, la semana paso y finalmente llego el día del enfrentamiento-

_**Lo de la araña es sentimiento propio, las odio xDD**_

_**Y ya, ahora si, viene lo bueno, Kirisaki Daichi vs Seirin, esperenlo con ansias n_n**_


	20. Vigesimo Cuarto: ¡Inicia el Juego!

_**Saludos desde los Estados Unidos! Justo cerca de Los Ángeles visitando a unos tíos, con suerte me encuentro a Bakagami por acá xD OK no, eso seria demasiada suerte **_

_**Y quien lo diría, llege a los 20 capitulos n_n jamas pense que fuera a llegar a tantos caps, me anima mucho esto!**_

_**Bueno pues ya, a ponerse serios que ya viene el juego contra Kirisaki Daichi, así que sin mas los dejo con el capitulo**_

**Inicia el juego **

-Finalmente era el día del juego, afuera del estadio, un grupo iba entrando cargando un costal...con alguien dentro-

¡Déjenme salir! -Decía la voz desde el costal- ¡Maldición ni siquiera me dieron las imágenes de Mai-chan!

Parece que llegamos a tiempo -Dijo Imayoshi-

Ya llegamos Aomine-kun -Dijo Momoi-

Que demonios -Aomine se liberaba de la bolsa- ¡Esta es Horuichi Mako-chan, no Horikita Mai-chan!

¿Que no son las dos lindas? -Dijo Imayoshi-

¡A mi me interesan los pechos!

Deja de quejarte, igual ya eres libre ¿No?

Como sea -Aomine miro hacia las canchas-

¿Que sucede Aomine-kun? -Le pregunto Momoi-

Nada, no me interesan estos encuentros, pero esto se siente demasiado hostil

-Mientras en las gradas-

Ahhh estoy demasiado nervioso y eso que yo ni juego -Koji veía al equipo prepararse- Debo animarlos, no puedo dejar de apoyarlo en este partido

Koji -Decía alguien atrás de el-

¿Que? -Koji voltea sorprendido- ¿Papá? ¿Mamá? ¿Que hacen hache?

Tu madre me aviso lo del partido -Dijo su papá- Vinimos a ver que pasaba

¿Donde esta tu hermana? -Preguntaba su mamá- ¿De verdad jugara?

Si -Koji señalo la cancha- Ahí esta

-En la porra de Kirisaki Daichi-

¿Que es lo que hace Katsura en las canchas? -Decía Natsuo viendo la cancha- ¿Tu que crees Kisaki?

No se en que esta pensando -Dijo Sanae a un lado suyo- Solo saldrá lastimada...

Veamos que le pasa a esa tonta...

-Hyuga se encontraba practicando sus tiros, dándose cuenta que fallaba demasiado seguido-

Oye, ¿Hyuga se encuentra bien? -Le pregunto Koganei a Izuki- No a encestado ningún tiro

Bueno, es comprensible que este así -Dijo Izuki- Después de todo vamos contra ellos...

Vaya, ¿Es este tu balón? -Dijo Hanamiya regresándole el balón a Kiyoshi-

Lo siento, si lo es -Dijo Kiyoshi recibiendo el balón- Gracias

Oye, me alegra verte tan bien

Si, es gracias a ti

¡Espera un momento! -Hyuga se acerco a ellos- No me digas que ya olvidaste lo del año pasado

Que cruel eres, ¿Aun me culpas por eso? -Dijo Hanamiya- Yo no se que paso, el se resbalo solo

Maldito -Junto a Hyuga paso un balón pegando en la pierna de Hanamiya, Misao paso junto a el para tomar el balón-

¿Entonces lo que me paso hace poco también fue un accidente? -Misao, con su cabello cortado hasta los hombros, vio de reojo a Hanamiya mientras tomaba el balón y volteaba con Hyuga y Kiyoshi- Perdón senpai, se me resbalo el balón

Es una broma verdad -Hanamiya se reía al ver a Misao con el uniforme- ¿Acaso es regla que la asistente lleve el uniforme deportivo?

No es ninguna broma -Misao volteo a verlo- Voy a jugar junto a mis senpais el día de hoy

Vaya, entonces solo quieren otra excusa para el momento en que pierdan

-Misao y Hyuga estaban perdiendo la paciencia hasta que alguien llego detrás de ellos-

Vaya, eres peor de lo que imagine -Kagami ponía su mano sobre el hombro de Hyuga- No importa los trucos sucios que hagan

Nosotros no perderemos -Siguió Kuroko-

Esta vez no te saldrás con la tuya Hanamiya -Misao lo vio directo a los ojos-

Si crees que puedes derrotarnos -Dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo- Inténtalo

Vaya, que actitud -Dijo Hanamiya- Deben ser el famoso dúo de primero, y también los que ayudaron a esta niña en el parque, tengan cuidado, no les vaya a pasar nada

-Ya en las bancas, Kiyoshi iba a vendar su rodilla cuando Furihata y los otros llegaron-

Senpai, por favor, déjenos hacer el vendaje

Ah, claro -Dijo Kiyoshi algo confundido-

Senpai -Dijo Fukuda- Talvez no podamos hacer mucho, pero... ¡Tienen que ganar por favor!

Hyuga -Kiyoshi volteo a verlo- ¿Acaso les contaste?

No es como si lo pudiéramos seguir ocultando -Le respondió Hyuga- Parece que los chicos les contaron

¡Listo! -Decían los tres después de dejar la pierna de Kiyoshi como una momia-

¡Así no se hace! -Dijo Riko arreglando el vendaje- Listo, solo promete que no te exigirás demasiado, si veo que debo cambiarte lo hare de inmediato

¿Estas nerviosa? -Kagami se puso de pie frente a Misao que estaba sentada en la banca-

Algo... -Dijo Misao- Hace tiempo que no juego un partido importante

Todo saldrá bien Katsura-San -Kuroko se junto con ellos- Definitivamente ganaremos

Si -Misao se ponía de pie- Lo haremos

Muy bien -Dijo Hyuga mientras los chicos se reunían- ¡Definitivamente debemos ganar! ¡Seirin!

¡Pelea!

-Los equipos están listos, es el momento de que inicie el partido de Kirisaki Daichi vs. Seirin, con este partido se decide uno de los participantes de la Wintercup. Los equipos estaban frente a frente, el arbitro finalmente lanzando el balón, siendo obtenido por Seirin el balón y rápidamente iniciaron con la estrategia de tira y corre, y en el siguiente momento Kuroko ya tenia el balón listo para usar el vanishing drive-

¡Eso es imposible! -Decía Hiroshi- Ningún mocoso puede desaparecer así de la nada

No soy un mocoso -Dijo Kuroko mientras pasaba a Hiroshi y hacia el pase a Kiyoshi para que este hiciera un alley-oop, logrando los primeros puntos de Seirin-

¡Bien hecho! -Dijo Kiyoshi casi tirando a Kuroko- Lo siento

Así que de esto hablaba Satsuki -Pensó Aomine-

Iniciando con todo desde el inicio -Dijo Imayoshi- ¿Que es lo que harás Kirisaki Daichi?

Vaya, tienen con que trabajar -Dijo Hiroshi- Corazón de Hierro Kiyoshi Teppei, el dúo novato de Kagami y Kuroko, el tirador Hyuga, y el torre Izuki, en verdad son algo

¿Y que? -Dijo Hanamiya- Siempre lo digo, genio o prodigio no importa, si se rompe es basura

-Kirisaki Daichi inicio el ataque en ese momento, Hyuga veía a Kojiro cuando este lo nota-

Esos ojos se ven muy molestos, ¿apenas empieza el partido no?

¿Que pasa con la mirada de este chico? -Pensó Hyuga- No estaba el año pasado

-Apenas Hyuga iba a bloquearlo, fue detenido con una falta por uno de Kirisaki Daichi, el tiro de Kirisaki Daichi había fallado y Kagami estaba listo para tomar el balón, pero entonces era pisado y no pudo moverse, todo sin ser visto por el arbitro, cuando el chico de Kirisaki Daichi recupero el balón se mueve con la intención de golpear a Kagami con el codo, este apenas logra esquivarlo-

¡Eso estuvo cerca! Su codo hubiera golpeado directo

Lo siento -Dijo Kazuya como si eso hubiera sido un accidente-

Ese bastardo

¡Tranquilízate Kagami! -Dijo Izuki- No pierdas la cabeza

Cualquiera estaría así -Pensó Hyuga- Piensan hacerlo tan libremente

¡Es esto cierto! -Dijo Koganei desde la banca- En cada partido, no importa que, todos los equipos sufrieron una lesión, en especial el as del equipo...

Todo es cierto -Dijo Misao sin quitar su vista del partido- Lo aprendí después de lo que paso conmigo en la escuela, ellos siempre terminaban lastimando a alguien

El año pasado aun eran un grupo veterano normal de preparatoria -Dijo Riko- Todo empezó a aumentar desde que Hanamiya de segundo empezó a tomar las decisiones, lo mismo sucedió en el equipo femenil, no importa si su nombre esta relacionado con la verdad, Hanamiya Makoto es un verdadero bastardo

-El partido siguió, al igual que las trampas de Kirisaki Daichi, al momento en que Kojiro salta su codo empieza a dirigirse a la cara de Hyuga pero este era detenido por Kiyoshi-

Estamos en la cancha -Dijo Kiyoshi- Si quieren pelear, háganlo bien con básquet

-La jugada continuo y Hanamiya recupero el balón, anotando para su equipo, en ese momento pasa junto a Kiyoshi-

Estuvimos tan cerca de lastimar a ese cuatro ojos, no te metas en nuestro camino

Kiyoshi ¿Estas bien? -Pregunto Izuki-

Si es a mi a quien quieren lastimar esta bien -Dijo Kiyoshi- Pero no permitiré que lastimen a mis compañeros ¡Hanamiya, definitivamente te derrotare!

-Seirin iba perdiendo por un punto, Kagami estaba acostumbrándose a las pisadas de Kazuya, pensando que ya no caería en esas jugadas, pero entonces Kazuya lo sorprende dándole un codazo en el estomago, desde la banca Misao no soportaba ver lo que estaba pasando-

¡Kagami! -Kiyoshi volteo preocupado-

-Kirisaki Daichi había anotado una vez mas, pero Kagami se dejo llevar por la furia y se dirige enfurecido a Kazuya, listo para golpearlo-

¡No, Kagami! -Misao grito sabiendo lo que venia y notando que el arbitro estaba por ver- ¡Detente ya!

¡No seas idiota! -Gritaron Furihata y los otros, apenas lanzo Kagami el golpe, Kuroko lo jalo de las piernas haciendo que se cayera y golpeara su cara con el suelo, sorprendiendo a todos-

Kuroko-Kun -Misao se tranquilizaba-

¡Eso dolió Kuroko! -Dijo Kagami cubriéndose la cara-

¿En que estas pensando? -Dijo Kuroko- ¿Estas planeando tirar todo esto a la basura solo por tus actos egoístas? También estoy molesto, pero no podemos hacerle esto a los senpais y a Katsura-san, tenemos que ganar con básquet ¿Acaso no recuerdas lo que ella te dijo el otro día en el parque?

-Kagami voltea a la banca donde Misao seguía preocupada, entonces regresa con Kuroko-

Tienes razón -Dijo Kagami volteando con los senpais- Me equivoque, ¡Por favor golpéenme! Yo casi...

¿Eh? Espera, no hay problema -Dijo Hyuga- No te preocupes

-Seirin pide tiempo fuera y los chicos regresan a la banca-

¡En que estabas pensado cabeza hueca! -Dijo Riko mientras golpeaba a Kagami- Si te sacan no podremos ganar, para empezar ellos lo hacen sin que el arbitro lo vea... ¡Si lo vas a hacer, hazlo sin que el arbitro lo note!

¡Pero a que viene eso! -Pensó Izuki-

Me podrían pasar hielo -Dijo Hyuga-

Ah, si -Dijo Misao- Aquí tiene capitán

Kagami -Dijo Kiyoshi llamando la atención de todos- A partir de ahora ataca desde afuera, lo mismo para la defensa, no es necesario que vayan por el rebote, yo me encargo del interior, les confío el exterior

-Todos reaccionaron sorprendidos por el pedido de Kiyoshi, pero Hyuga fue el primero en explotar-

¡Que estas diciendo Kiyoshi! Ahí es donde están jugando mas fuerte -Dijo Hyuga- Si hacemos eso todos irán contra ti

¡Ya es suficiente con que este poniendo presión a tu rodilla! -Dijo Riko- Lo mejor seria cambiarte ahora

¡Déjeme entrar de una vez senpai! -Dijo Misao- ¡Kiyoshi-senpai por favor piénselo! ¡Eso es demasiado peligroso!

No, lo hare yo -Dijo Kiyoshi- Para eso regrese Riko, si me cambias ahora juro que te odiare por el resto de mi vida

-Riko y Misao se quedaron sin que hacer en ese momento y la idea de Kiyoshi fue seguida y el quedo solo contra cuatro, sorprendiendo a todos, aun así, Kiyoshi peleo solo contra dos jugadores y logro obtener el rebote esforzándose mas de lo normal-

¿Kiyoshi estas bien? -Pregunto Hyuga-

Estoy bien -Dijo Hyuga- Esto no es nada, déjenmelo a mi

-Kiyoshi siguió recibiendo los golpes por el equipo, con siguiendo los balones logro que Seirin consiguiera la delantera por tres puntos, pero Misao y Riko seguían viéndolo nerviosas-

Tan molesto -Dijo Hanamiya-Si tanto quieres morir, muere

-Con un movimiento rápido, Kojiro tira a Kiyoshi cayendo junto con el, sin poder hacer nada, todos ven como el codo de Kojiro cae en la frente de Kiyoshi-

¡Kiyoshi! -Gritaron todos-

¡Tiempo fuera! -Grito Misao viendo lo preocupada que estaba Riko-

¡Déjate de estupideces bastardo! -Dice Hyuga molesto a Hanamiya-

¿Otra vez acusándome? Fue solo un accidente, un acciden...

-Hanamiya se callo al ver que Kiyoshi se levantaba como si nada-

Siempre pensé que podía hacer por Seirin cuando regresara -Dijo Kiyoshi levantándose y con la frente sangrando- Siempre me preocupe de que fueran a jugar contra alguien como tu, es por eso que decidí que los apoyaría en cualquier momento, que seria su escudo, me sacrificare en cualquier momento para protegerlos a todos, por eso regrese

Riko-senpai -Dijo Misao quitándose la chamarra-

Misao -Riko volteo a verla- ¿Estas segura?

No puedo seguir así -Dijo Misao- Déjeme entrar en estos últimos minutos, no permitiré que Hanamiya siga saliéndose con la suya

Y hasta el próximo capitulo se estrena Misao :p

Los dejo con la emoción, igual estaré una semana acá...sin mucho que hacer, así que talvez publico mas rápido xD

Nos vemos a la otra


	21. Vigesimoprimer Cuarto:Derrotar el pasado

_**Y pues resulto que me pasaron mas cosas acá en USA xD pero igual publico de una vez el capitulo**_

_**Disfrútenlo n n**_

**Derrotar el pasado**

¡Cambio de Seirin! -Al oír esas palabras los chicos voltean a la banca mientras Izuki se dirige hacia Misao lista para entrar-

Misao -Koji veía desde las gradas mientras sus padres miraban nerviosos la situación- ...Puedes hacerlo...

Entonces si jugara -Dice Natsuo mirando interesada el asunto- Veamos que tal le cae una segunda paliza a esa niña

¿Enserio dejaran jugar a Misao-san? -Pregunta Momoi viendo a Aomine-

Eso parece -Dijo este desinteresado-

Debe tener algo bueno si esta jugando en esta situación -Dijo Imayoshi- Veamos que puede hacer

¿Podrás con ellos? -Pregunta Izuki viendo a Misao-

Si -Dijo Misao- Estoy lista

Entonces te lo encargo -Izuki choco manos con Misao y regreso a la banca-

-Misao respiro profundo y se dirigió a las canchas, a pesar de los murmullos preocupados del publico, ella solo se concentraba en derrotar a Kirisaki Daichi-

¿Tienes algún plan? -Dijo Kagami cuando Misao llego a su lado-

Pásenme el balón cuando este cerca del aro -Dijo ella- Necesito comprobar algo

Esta bien Katsura-san

Oye -Kagami detuvo a Misao mientras los otros seguían- Perdón por lo de hace rato, me deje llevar

Esta bien -Misao volteo a verlo- No dejare que vuelvas a alocarte así

-El juego continuo, Misao se acomodo en el equipo sin ningún problema, eran los últimos segundos del segundo tiempo y tal como ella lo pidió, Kuroko le mando un pase cuando estaba cerca del aro, pero Hanamiya ya estaba bloqueándola-

Entonces quieres volver a sufrir -Dijo Hanamiya-

Claro que no -Dijo Misao- No volveré a sufrir

Eso crees tu...

-En un movimiento rápido, Hanamiya estaba apunto de golpear a Misao en el estomago, pero ella reacciono rápido-

Lo esperaba -Dijo Misao dando un paso hacia atrás esquivando el golpe de Hanamiya, pasándolo rápidamente y tirando al aro, anotando dos puntos mas para Seirin-

Tu -Dijo Hanamiya- ¿Que fue lo que hiciste?

Nada -Dijo Misao volteando a ver a Hanamiya- Solo recordar lo que me hiciste meses atrás, no volverás a meterme en uno de tus trucos sucios Hanamiya, mi mente y cuerpo recuerdan bien esos momentos, jamás volverás a tocarme, ni tu ni Natsuo pueden controlarme

-Los chicos habían llegado a felicitar a Misao, con cinco puntos de ventaja, el segundo tiempo llegaba a su fin-

¿Desde cuando puedes hacer eso Misao? -Pregunto Hyuga-

Desde ahora -Dijo Misao- Pensé que podría lograr esquivar sus trampas si utilizaba mi memoria

Ese No.7 -Dijo Hiroshi- Por su culpa y la No.17 vamos cinco puntos atrás

Hanamiya se ve molesto -Dijo Kazuya-

Bueno, el odia cuando las cosas no salen como planea -Dijo Kojiro- y a las personas como ellos

_Regrese para protegerlos a todos, ...No volverás a meterme en uno de tus trucos_ -Hanamiya salio furioso de solo recordar las palabras de Kiyoshi y Misao, sin darse cuenta empuja a Kuroko- Muévete

Espera un momento -Dijo Kuroko-¿Porque juegas con trucos sucios? Incluso si ganas... ¿Es divertido?

-Hyuga se sorprendió al ver a Kuroko preguntarle eso a Hanamiya, mientras Aomine veía todo desde las gradas-

No hay forma de disfrutarlo -Respondió Hanamiya- Pero si no lo hago... ¡Como se supone que le gane a la generación de los milagros! Es por eso que prometí que no importa como, ganaría la WinterCup y... y... Es broma... No existe nada de eso idiota, dicen que la tragedia de uno es dulce para otros, no me lo tomes a mal niño, no es que desee ganar, solo quiero ver como aquellos que se esforzaron tanto sufren al ver sus sueños perdidos. ¿Que si es divertido? Si...lo es, tus senpais fueron mi obra maestra el año pasado, y fue divertido ver a tu amiga llorar de dolor en el suelo

-Kagami estaba completamente molesto al oír las palabras de Hanamiya, pero entonces sintió alguien sujetando su brazo-

No vayas Kagami -Dijo Misao sujetando el brazo de Kagami mientras volteaba a otro lado- Por favor...

No se si te sientas la gran cosa solo porque van ganando en la primera mitad, pero me sentiría decepcionado si pensaras que esto acabo, a partir de ahora, empezaran a sufrir

-Los chicos fueron a los vestidores, donde Kagami finalmente exploto por la situación-

¡Maldición! ¡Esos bastardos! -Dijo Kagami mientras pateaba uno de los asientos-

¡Deja de desquitarte con las cosas! -Dijo Hyuga-

Pero, esto en verdad es irritante -Dijo Koganei mientras apretaba su botella de agua-

Kiyoshi ¿Estas bien? -Pregunto Izuki-

Si, no hay problema -Dijo Kiyoshi a pesar de los moretones que había sufrido-

_Claro que no esta bien_ -Pensó Riko al ver los golpes-_ Gracias a el los chicos están bien, pero si sigue así... no importa, lo sacare en el momento en que deba_

No deberías romper las cosas -Dijo Kuroko mientras Kagami se sentaba a su lado-

¡Oh cállate! -Dijo Kagami- ¿Como puedes estar calmado después de todo esto?

-Kagami se callo de inmediato al ver a Kuroko, con una expresión completamente distinta a la que había visto antes, Kuroko estaba completamente molesto-

_Esto es... me asusto de inmediato, jamás había visto a Kuroko así de furioso... _-La mente de Kagami regreso entonces a la realidad y volteo por el lugar- ¿Donde esta Misao?

Parece que se quedo afuera -Dijo Furihata- Me dijo que quería tomar aire

-/- En el pasillo -/-

¡Ese idiota! -Grito Misao golpeando la pared- Si no fuera por el partido... ¡Ahhh!

¿Misao? ¿Estas bien? -Dijo una voz detrás de ella-

No, no lo estoy -Dijo Misao- ¿Que haces aquí Sanae?

Yo... vine con Natsuo-Senpai y las otras...

Entonces regresa con ellas -Dijo Misao sin voltear a verla- Es el camino que decidiste tomar ¿No?

Misao... me preocupas, estas jugando con chicos, esto no es lo mismo que la liga femenil...

Para mi lo es... y mucho mas después del día en que Natsuo le pidió a Hanamiya que le hiciera el favor de asustarme ¿Y desde cuando te preocupas por mi? Cuando te conté lo que paso no me creíste -Misao aguanto las lagrimas- Pensé que eras mi amiga...

Pero Misao, en algún momento debíamos cambiar -Dijo Sanae- No podíamos seguir siendo las mismas niñas de secundaria en preparatoria, y las estrategias de Natsuo-Senpai...

¿Estrategias? Llamas a eso estrategias -Misao volteo con Sanae- Sigue viendo el juego, veras como caen esas "estrategias"

-Misao dio la vuelta y regreso a los vestidores dejando a Sanae detrás, cuando llego a la puerta de los vestidores, decidió sentarse a un lado de la puerta y quedarse ahí hasta que el juego fuera a empezar, pero entonces volteo a ver que la puerta se abría, siendo Kagami el que salía de ahí-

¿Pensé que habías ido a tomar aire?

Pasaron cosas -Dijo Misao volteando al frente- Necesito calmarme

Como quieras -Dijo Kagami sentándose a lado de ella- Hare lo que pueda para ayudarte

Gracias -Misao recargaba su cabeza en el hombro de Kagami-

-/- Baño de chicos -/-

No pensaba verte aquí -Dijo Hanamiya al ver a Aomine pasar a los baños- El as de la generación de los milagros, Aomine Daiki

Ah, eres tu

Como siempre, no tienes modales, tenme mas respeto

Solo eh jugado contigo una o dos veces -Dijo Aomine- Sigues jugando igual de simple

¿Simple? No me digas eso, fue solo la carnada para atraerlos

No lo entiendo por completo pero, vas a perder este juego

¿Contra un equipo que se formo el año pasado y que no pudieron vencerlos a ustedes? -Dijo Hanamiya- Me gustaría que me dijeras porque crees eso

No es que los menosprecie -Dijo Aomine- Pero la razón es que hicieron enojar a Tetsu

-Hanamiya salio del baño después del comentario de Aomine, el descanso termino y era hora de iniciar el tercer cuarto, los equipos se dirigieron al campo con el balón para Seirin, Misao y Kuroko voltearon a verse y en el momento en que inicio el juego Misao paso el balón a Kuroko, dando inicio al Vanishing Drive, pero Kazuya se va a enfrentar a Kuroko pensando que había encontrado el punto débil de Kuroko, cuando trato de robarle el balón fallo completamente-

¡Kuroko!

-Al oír su nombre, Kuroko hace un pase hacia arriba, Kagami entonces salta sobre el para tomar el balón y encestar, haciendo que todos celebraran-

¿No exageraste en el salto? -Pregunta Kuroko-

¡Tu eres el que hace esos pases! -Le respondió Kagami-

¿No se supone que te movías al momento en que pestañeaba? -Pregunto Kazuya-

¿Enserio? -Dijo Kuroko-

-Después de eso, Koganei entra en lugar de Kuroko, Kazuya era regañado debido a que había fallado en detenerlo hasta que Hanamiya los calma-

Jamás espere que lo detuviera -Dijo Hanamiya- Vas Kentaro

-En el momento en que se anuncia cambio de Kirisaki Daichi, Riko empieza a temer que el próximo jugador sea peor en cuanto a las agresiones-

Parece que el coach de Kirisaki Daichi confía mucho en Hanamiya -Dijo Sakurai-

Te equivocas -Dijo Imayoshi- Ese viejo es el supervisor, en estos momentos Hanamiya es tanto el supervisor como el coach del equipo, no se que paso, pero el coach renuncio el año pasado

-Kentaro finalmente entra a el campo y el juego continua, Kiyoshi logra conseguir el rebote y da el pase a Misao iniciando en ese momento el ataque en el momento en que Misao va a dar el pase a Hyuga, Hanamiya roba el balón frente a sus ojos-

_¡Maldición! _-Pensó Misao al ver el robo y cuando Hanamiya anoto-

¡Tranquilízate Misao! -Dijo Hyuga- ¡No te preocupes!

¡Si! -Dijo Misao tomando el balón y siguiendo adelante-

Vaya espíritu -Dijo Kentaro, mientras una vez mas, Misao hacia el pase para ser robado por Hanamiya-

¿¡Que!? -Dijo Hyuga sorprendido-

¡Otra vez! -Dijo Misao-

_¿Que le pasa a Misao?-_Pensó Riko mientras Kirisaki Daichi anotaba otra vez- _¿Que esta pasando?_

Lo siento, pero no volverán a anotar -Dijo Kojiro a Hyuga-

¿De que hablas?

Ya han caído en la telaraña, morirán lentamente

-Las jugadas seguían, y Hanamiya seguía robando pases de Misao, no importaba lo que hiciera, sus pases jamás se completaban-

¡Porque! -Misao seguía fallando- ¡Porque no puedo detener esto!

El robo de balón siempre fue la especialidad de Hanamiya -Pensó Kiyoshi- Pero esto es demasiado, Misao ni siquiera puede recordar como funciona -Kiyoshi voltea a ver a Kentaro- ¡No puede ser!

-El juego siguió así hasta el fin del tercer cuarto, Seirin quedo completamente silenciado sin poder hacer nada, cuando llegaron con los otros Misao se sentó completamente furiosa poniendo sus manos en su cara-

¡Maldición! -Grito Misao molesta-

Misao-chan -Koganei trataba de calmar a Misao-

Demonios, no pudimos hacer ni un solo punto -Kagami veía molesto la situación-

Esto es malo -Pensó Kiyoshi- Si esto sigue así todos terminaremos molestos

¿Que es lo que podemos hacer ahora? -Pensaba Riko- Y los tiros de Hyuga tampoco entran

Talvez podemos detenerlos -Dijo Kuroko- Si es que detenemos el juego de equipo

¿Que? -Pregunto Kagami sorprendido-

¿Kuroko-Kun?

_**Y así, la tercera y ultima parte de este partido viene... ¡Ahora! XD**_

_**Pasen al siguiente capitulo para terminar este juego n_n**_


	22. Vigesimosegundo Cuarto: No me rendire

_**Ahora si, el final del partido n n**_

_**Disfrútenlo**_

**No me rendiré**

-Once puntos de distancia es lo que separaba a Seirin de Kirisaki Daichi, Kirisaki Daichi planeaba que hacer con Kiyoshi hasta que Hanamiya río-

No se preocupen -Dijo Hanamiya- Kiyoshi esta perdido, un empujón mas y adiós, y ya se que hacer con esa molesta chica

-El ultimo cuarto daba inicio y Kuroko regresaba a la cancha, Kentaro veía al equipo caído debido a que sabia que Seirin no podría salir de la red, Misao piensa en la estrategia de Kuroko-

¿De que hablas Kuroko? -Dijo Riko-

Es lo que dije -Dijo Kuroko- Ustedes jueguen como siempre, yo me moveré solo

Ya veo -Pensó Riko- Una apuesta

En una apuesta hay que ganar y que perder -Dijo Kiyoshi- Entonces esto no es una apuesta, con este equipo podemos hacerlo

-Misao estaba lista para seguir la estrategia de Kuroko, Hanamiya también estaba listo para detener a Misao otra vez, pero cuando ella realiza el pase a Hyuga, Kuroko intercepta el pase sorprendiendo a todos pero a la vez tranquilizando al equipo al ver que Kagami anotaba, el partido siguió, Hanamiya estaba harto de que Misao siguiera adelante, por lo que decide terminar con ella de una vez, Kuroko una vez mas había hecho el paso siendo Misao la que tomaba el balón, esquivando a otro de los jugadores, Misao salta y tira el balón, pero Hanamiya salta junto a ella y cuando iba regresando al suelo, Hanamiya mueve su codo de manera "accidental", golpeando directo en la cabeza de Misao tirandola al suelo-

¡MISAO! -Los chicos corrieron hacia donde esta ella, ignorando todo-

Parece que no puedes esquivar cuando saltas -Dijo Hanamiya alejándose de Misao- ¿Pensé que habías dicho que no te volvería a tocar?

¡Misao! -Koji resistió el impulso de ir hacia a la cancha, pero debía quedarse a calmar a sus padres-

¡Jajaja! -Río Natsuo al ver a Misao en el suelo y volteo a ver a Sanae- ¿Que sucede Kisaki?

Nada -Mintió Sanae ya que por dentro quería llorar, no podía soportar ver a Misao así-

-Misao trataba de ponerse de pie cuando los chicos llegaron con ella, Hyuga y Kiyoshi ayudaron a Misao a levantarse, Kagami estaba a punto de correr a golpear a Hanamiya cuando Kuroko lo detiene-

No hagas tonterías Kagami-Kun

¡No me detengas Kuroko! -Dijo Kagami- Esta vez no los dejare...

¡Kagami! -Grito Misao recuperándose mientras sujetando su cabeza- Estoy bien...

¡No digas tonterías! ¡Estas sangrando de la frente!

¿Ah si? -Misao toco su frente y sintió la sangre en su mano- No me había fija...

-Misao estaba por caerse pero se mantuvo de pie, los chicos rápidamente se acercaron a ayudarla pero ella los detuvo-

Debemos llevarte a que la coach te revise -Le dijo Hyuga-

Esta bien -Dijo Misao algo resignada-

-El tiempo fuera había sido pedido, Riko estaba terminando de curar a Misao cuando empieza pensar en algo que hacer-

Mi-chan, creo que lo mejor seria cambiarte ahora...

Estoy bien -Misao se pone de pie- no es necesario el cambio

Hanamiya encontró la forma de hacerte daño Misao -Dijo Kiyoshi-

Talvez la coach tiene razón -Dijo Kagami preocupado por Misao-

¡Si salgo ahora lo único que haremos será darle anímos al estupido de Hanamiya! -Misao seguía pie- Natsuo... ella me hablo después del partido contra Shuutoku, querían asustarme amenazándome con lastimarlos... ¡No puedo dejar que sigan saliéndose con la suya!

-Los chicos se quedaron callados después de escuchar lo que había dicho Misao-

El plan de Kuroko-kun esta funcionando ahora, si salgo solo haremos que ellos se sientan satisfechos, no podemos hacer eso...

Katsura-san, ¿Puedes seguir jugando?

Si, talvez no pueda saltar para anotar, pero aun puedo hacer tiros -Dijo Misao viendo a Kuroko- además, aun cuento con mi velocidad...

Entonces sigamos con el plan -Dijo Riko- Solo ten mas cuidado Mi-chan

Lo hare -Los chicos iban de vuelta a la cancha-

Deberías hacerles saber que estas bien -Dijo Kagami señalando a las gradas, donde estaban Koji y sus papás-

-Misao voltea a las gradas y se sorprende al ver a sus padres junto a Koji, ella sonríe para ellos, tratando de calmarlos y regreso a la cancha no sin antes ver a Natsuo y al resto de las chicas en las gradas, al verlas Misao sonrío dándoles a entender que se encontraba bien, haciendo irritar a Natsuo-

Parece que Mi-chan esta bien -Dijo Koji- No tienes de que preocuparte mamá

¿Porque sigue haciendo esto si puede salir lastimada? -Dice su mamá-

Es algo que le gusta hacer -Dijo su papá para sorpresa de Koji- Ella estará bien, Koji te lo dijo

¡Esa maldita! -Grito Natsuo- Se cree la invencible solo por eso...

-La estrategia de Kuroko continuo funcionando, la distancia se había acortado seis puntos, pero Riko sabia que si querían adelantarse, Hyuga debía anotar, pero sus tiros seguían fallando mientras Kiyoshi seguía recibiendo los golpes por el equipo, Riko finalmente esta cansada de la situación-

Proteger, confiar, todo eso, honestamente eso es muy molesto -Dijo Hanamiya- Voy a destruir todo eso y empezare destruyendote a ti Kiyoshi

-Seirin una vez mas pide tiempo fuera-

Tengo unas cosas que decir -Dijo Riko- Pero antes... ¡Este es el limite! Kiyoshi, te voy a sacar

¿Que? ¡Espera un momento Riko! -Dijo Kiyoshi- Estamos cerca, si me sacas ahora

No, prefiero que me odies a que vuelva a pasar lo del año pasado -Dijo Riko con lagrimas en los ojos-

Yo también estoy de acuerdo -Dijo Kuroko- No tengo un hermano mayor pero cuando dijo que nos quería proteger, me sentí muy feliz, por eso quiero que nos siga protegiendo en el futuro, no quiero que se sacrifique en este juego

¡Ahhhhh! ¡Es suficiente! ¡Te estamos diciendo que salgas y nos dejes el resto a nosotros! -Dijo Hyuga- ¡Crees que vamos a romper la promesa!

Tienes razón -Dijo Kiyoshi después de pensarlo un rato- Lo siento, les dejo el resto a ustedes chicos

Claro que si idiota -Dijo Hyuga mientras el y los chicos regresaban a la cancha- Se un buen chico y espera, regresaremos con el boleto a la Winter Cup

Riko -Dijo Kiyoshi- Lo siento, por decirte algo así

Esta bien -Dijo Riko- Se como te sientes, la razón por la que el equipo esta bien a pesar de ir contra un equipo agresivo es gracias a ti, Hyuga-kun se encargara del resto

-Hyuga enfrentaba una vez mas a Kojiro, luego de pensar en todo lo que le prometió a Kiyoshi hace un año, logro esquivarlo y tomar el balón-

_Es tan vergonzoso darle las gracias ahora, incluso chocar las manos...espera, ¿Hemos hecho eso bien? Entonces mejor iniciamos así _-Pensaba Hyuga mientras realizaba su tiro-_ Una vez que ganemos lo haremos bien_

-Desde las gradas, Sakurai veía el tiro, dándose cuenta que era imposible que Hyuga fallara ese tiro, así, Seirin consiguió tres puntos mas, animando al equipo-

_Capitán...no me quedare atrás_ -Pensó Misao- Debo seguir

-Misao no dejaba pasar a Hanamiya, bloqueándolo el tiempo suficiente para que Kuroko le quitara el balón iniciando el contraataqué de Seirin, Hyuga estaba listo para tirar, pero Kojiro salto para bloquear el tiro, en vez de eso Hyuga dio un pase a Misao, y una vez mas se enfrentaba a Hanamiya-

¿Quieres otra pequeña lección?

Primero atrápame Hanamiya...

-Misao dio un paso hacia la izquierda, Hanamiya fácilmente iba a detenerla cuando escucha un grito-

¡Que haces Hanamiya! ¡La chica fue al otro lado!

-Cuando Hanamiya volteo Misao ya no estaba frente a el, lo atrápame pasado y logro anotar una vez mas para Seirin-

Recuerdo cuando Misao-chan nos mostró esa jugada el otro día -Dijo Furihata- En verdad me sorprendió

Es un muy buen truco -Dijo Riko- Mi-chan da un paso hacia una dirección pero gracias a su velocidad puede cambiar de dirección rápidamente, no importa si puedes leer sus movimientos, no tendrás tiempo para detenerla, eso es algo que muy pocos pueden hacer

Rayos... llevaba tiempo sin usar eso -Dijo Misao recuperándose-

¿Puedes seguir Misao? -Le pregunto Hyuga-

Si capitán -Le respondió Misao- Esto no es nada...

Seirin empezó a mejorar -Dijo Sakurai-

Cuando Seirin esta así, es muy difícil detenerlos -Dijo Imayoshi-

-Kirisaki Daichi no se daba por vencido, anotando una vez mas, pero Hyuga llevo a Seirin a seguir adelante, Kagami anoto una vez mas y gracias a Kuroko Seirin logro sacar mas puntos, teniendo la ventaja de un punto ahora, Seirin difícil regresado, Kirisaki Daichi no sabia que hacer, pero Hanamiya tomo el balón, en el momento que Misao lo planeaba detener, la engañaron dejando ir a Hanamiya-

_¿Cambio?_ -Misao volteo a un lado y se quedo callada hasta que reacciono- ¡Kuroko!

Me estas bromeando -Dijo Hanamiya listo para golpear a Kuroko- Todo es tu culpa

No puede ser -Dijo Kagami- ¡Bastardo!

¡Va a eliminar a Kuroko! -Riko pensó preocupada-

-Todos vieron como Hanamiya empezó a bajar su codo para golpear a Kuroko en la cara, Misao trato de hacer lo posible por ir hacia el pero era detenida por la defensa de Kirisaki Daichi, pero para el alivio de todos, Kuroko logro esquivar el golpe-

Maldición, si no estuvieras aquí... -Dijo Hanamiya- ¡Como si fuera a decir eso!

-Hanamiya paso a Kuroko y rápidamente paso sobre la defensa de Seirin, retomando Kirisaki Daichi el control del partido al anotar y adelantarse con un punto-

¿Acaso piensan que solo con jugadas sucias era capaz de salir adelante? Claro que no idiotas, aun sin trampas puedo ganar -Dijo Hanamiya burlándose de Seirin- Me molesta ya no poder lastimarlos, pero al menos destruiré sus sueños, sus pequeños actos de amistad han terminado...

Deja de molestar -Dijo Kuroko a punto de realizar el Ignite Pass detrás de Hanamiya- Deje la generación de los milagros por su estilo de juego, pero ellos jamás harían algo tan sucio como tu, con esos métodos no te atrevas a destruir los sueños de nuestros senpai, ¡Los sueños de todos!

-Kuroko realizo el ignite pass, siendo atrapado por Kagami, Kazuya trato de evitarlo, pero Misao ya estaba ahí deteniéndolo-

¡Métela Kagami! -Grito Kiyoshi-

-Kagami clavo el balón dándole a Seirin la ventaja, Kirizaki Daichi destruiré tomado el balón nuevamente pero Hyuga logro robarles el balón-

¡No hemos terminado! -Grito Hyuga- ¡No descansen hasta el final!

¡Si! -Gritaron todos a la vez-

-El juego continuo, todos hicieron lo suyo hasta el final del partido, Seirin obtuvo la victoria 76 a 70, todos estaban celebrando juntos, Seirin iba a la Winter Cup, Hyuga y Kiyoshi se encontraron, y como destruiré prometido Hyuga, chocaron manos, Riko sonreía mientras los veía, Misao se destruiré dirigido a Kiyoshi en ese momento-

¡Kiyoshi-senpai! -Grito Misao de alegría- ¡Lo hicimos!

Si -Dijo Kiyoshi poniendo su mano en la cabeza de Misao- Lo siento, aun debe dolerte verdad

Esta bien -Dijo Misao sonriendo, ambos habían sido victimas de las trampas de Kirisaki Daichi, que hayan podido derrotar su juego sucio la alegraba mucho, pero entonces se puso en guardia cuando vio a Hanamiya acercarse a ambos-

Perdimos Seirin, Kiyoshi, Katsura, lo siento por todo -Dijo Hanamiya- ¡De ninguna manera diría eso idiotas! Ustedes son los primeros en arruinar mis cálculos, los hare pagar por el resto de sus vidas, la próxima vez los destruiré

Hanamiya, ese ultimo tiro que hiciste... -Dijo Kiyoshi- Me confirmaste lo increíble que eres, juguemos otra vez

-Misao sonrío al ver a Kiyoshi y decidió irse con los chicos, pero Hanamiya se cálculos puesto delante de ella-

¿Y tu que? No creo que el odio que sientes hacia mi haya desaparecido con esto

Tienes razón -Dijo Misao- Para mi sigues siendo un idiota, pero Kiyoshi-senpai tiene razón, ese ultimo tiro tuyo fue bueno, ojala para la otra lo hagas mas seguido

-Misao le dio una palmada en el hombro y se alejo tranquila, haciendo que la furia de Hanamiya saliera finalmente-

Dejen de bromear... ¡Maldición! ¡Maldición!

-Misao camino y vio a Kagami y Kuroko platicando, ella corrió y salto a abrazar a Kuroko dejando sorprendido a Kagami-

¡Lo hicimos Kuroko-Kun! Estoy tan feliz

Katsura-San -Dijo Kuroko algo sorprendido por el salto- Me estas ahorcando

Ups lo siento -Misao lo soltó y río un poco-

¡Pero que! -Dijo Kagami un poco molesto-

No me digas que estas celoso Kagami-kun -Dijo Kuroko viéndolo con su cara tranquila-

¡Claro que no! -Dijo Kagami sonrojado, pero luego se detuvo cuando Misao fue y lo abrazo-

Gracias Kagami, a los dos, después de este partido, puedo estar un poco mas tranquila...

Je, deja de decir tonterías -Dijo Kagami regresando el abrazo y poniendo su mano en la cabeza de Misao-

-/- En las gradas -/-

¡Eso! ¡Lo hicieron! -Gritaba Koji de alegría, celebrando la victoria de Seirin, pero después se calmo y volteo con sus padres- Perdón... creo que me emocione

No sabia que tu hermana fuera tan buena -Dijo su mamá- Creo que, entiendo por que hace esto...

Koji, podrías llevarnos a ver a tu hermana -Dijo su papá- Quisiera hablar con ella

Si, claro... Esperen -Koji vio a Misao con Kagami y entro en su papel de hermano protector- ¡Que esta haciendo Mi-chan! ¿Desde cuando es tan pegada a Kagami? ¡¿Mi-chan?! ¡¿Que estas haciendo?!

Ese maldito equipo -Dijo Natsuo molesta- Esa mocosa...

Misao -Sanae recordaba las palabras de Misao- Sigue viendo el juego, veras como caen esas "estrategias"

¡Aomine-kun! ¿Que haces? -Dijo Momoi al ver que Aomine se levantaba-

Me voy

Pero... aun queda el juego de Shuutoku

No hay manera de que pierdan -Dijo Aomine- Son unos lentos, ya me canse de esperar

-Momoi se sorprendió al ver en la cara de Aomine una sonrisa, mientras con Shuutoku-

_Kuroko gano_ -Pensó Midorima mientras recibía el pase de Takao, lanzo y anoto mas puntos a favor de Shuutoku, ganando 112 a 81 ah Seishinkan dándole a Shuutoku el pase a la Wintercup-

Aomine-San estaba riendo -Dijo Sakurai-

Es natural -Dijo Imayoshi- Si piensas en lo que viene, incluso yo me emociono...

_**Y termina el partido! Pero no se preocupen que aun quedan un par de capítulos n_n**_

_**Nos vemos luego**_


	23. Vigesimotercer Cuarto: Somos Seirin

_**!Penúltimo capitulo chicos! Ya casi llega el final de la historia, pero no hay que adelantarno y vamos con el capítulo n n**_

**Seremos los Número 1**

-Los chicos iban de vuelta a los vestidores después de la victoria cuando ven a Koji parado frente a la puerta-

¡Chicos lo hicieron! ¡Felicidades! -Dijo para despúes señalar a Misao- Y tu... necesitamos hablar

Pues aquí estoy -Dijo Misao-

En privado

Esta bien -Dijo Misao cansada- Los alcanzo ahora

-Koji llevo a Misao al otro pasillo para poder hablar-

Aunque me gustaráa mucho que me explicaras que rayos hacías con Kagami ahí abajo -Dijo víendola- papá y mamá quieren hablar contigo

Oh vamos Ko, no te pondrás sobre protector ahora... espera, ¿dijiste que mamá y papá querían hablar conmi...go?

-Misao y Koji se detuvieron cuando llegaron con sus padres, la primera en reaccionar fue su mamá al dirigirse a ella y abrazarla, además de revisar su frente-

Misao, me tenías tan preocupada -Dijo su mamá- no te sientes mareada o afectada por el golpe

No mamá -Dijo Misao algo nerviosa- pense que...pense que jamas vendrían a mis partidos...

Tu hermano nos dijo que tu nueva escuela se enfrentaría a la vieja -Dijo su papá- Me preocupo que fuera a pasar algo y por eso vinimos

Jamas pense que se preocuparan tanto -Dijo Misao alejándose un poco de su mamá- Siempre me quisieron obligar a hacer las cosas que no queria, querían que Koji vendiera la veterinaria y jamas asistieron a mis juegos, pense que no les importábamos...

Claro que nos importan -Dijo su mamá llorando- Son nuestros hijos, siempre nos preocupamos por ustedes

Pues jamás lo demostraron -Dijo Koji algo molesto-

Nunca estabas en casa papá -Dijo Misao tratando de no llorar- Jamás estuviste ahí cuando te necesite...

Y nos dimos cuenta tarde de ello -Dijo su papá poniendo sus manos en los hombros de Misao- Jamás te vi tan feliz en el poco tiempo que estaba en la casa como lo estuviste el día de hoy, celebrando con tus amigos

Y también entiendo que quieras seguir en memoria de tu abuelo Koji -Dijo su mamá- Olvida todo lo que eh dicho de la veterinaria...

Mamá, papá... -Dijo Misao-

Sé que tardaremos un poco en cambiar, pero ¿podrian esperar un poco más?

Entiendo -Dijo Koji tranquilo-

Gracias -Misao sonrío- Espero verlos más seguidos en mis partidos...

Aunque me preocupa un poco que juegues con chicos, ustedes dos pueden seguir viviendo en el apartamento -Dijo su papá- Les enviare dinero en caso de que lo ocupen y tienen que llamar diario a su madre y claro Koji, debes avisarnos de los partidos de tu hermana para que al menos tu mamá vaya en caso de que yo no pueda

Esta bien -Dijo Koji- Lo haremos

¡Oye, Misao! -Se escuchaba a alguien atrás de ellos-

¿Kagami? -Volteo Misao sorprendida- ¿que haces aquí? Pense que estabas con los chicos

Voy a buscar a Kuroko -Dijo Kagami- El tonto otra vez desaparecío

Vaya, ¿es uno de tus compañeros verdad Misao? -Dijo su mamá-

Ha sí, Kagami, te presento a mis padres -Se acerca y le susurra algo al oído-_ No te preocupes, Ko y yo ya arreglamos las cosas con ellos_

Ha, este... soy Kagami Taiga, mucho gusto -Dijo Kagami nervioso-

El gusto es nuestro -Dijo el papá de Misao dándole la mano a Kagami, este saludo pero el papá de Misao le apreto la mano y luego lo soltó- Cuiden de nuestra hija

Si señor, bueno, traje tu mochila, no se si quieras acompañarme a buscar a Kuroko -Dijo Kagami dándole la mochila a Misao-

Ah si, te acompaño -Dijo Misao- Papá, mamá,nos vemos despues; te veo al rato en el departamento Ko

-Antes de que Misao se fuera, su papá la detuvo y le hablo al oído-

Mas vale que despues me expliques las intenciones de ese muchacho contigo

Ya veo de donde saco Koji lo sobre protector -Dijo Misao en tono de broma- Me voy

-Misao corrío a alcanzar a Kagami y salieron del edificio a buscar a Kuroko-

Tenemos a lo mucho una semana de novios y ya tuve que conocer a tus padres -Dijo Kagami poniendo su brazo sobre el cuello de Misao-

Deja de quejarte y vayamos por Kuroko-Kun, por cierto, ten cuidado con mi papá y Koji a partir de ahora, parece que entraron al modo sobre protector

Si, me di cuenta -Dijo Kagami viendo su mano-

-Kuroko estaba en las canchas cercanas al lugar practicando cuando Kagami y Misao llegaron, se quedaron un rato viendo que hacia hasta que Kagami le hablo finalmente-

Oye, todos están por irse idiota -Dijo Kagami viéndolo desde las escaleras-

Ha, Kagami-kun -Dijo Kuroko sorprendido- No me asustes de esa manera

Sufrimos de eso todos los días -Dijo Kagami molesto-

Ya calmate Kagami -Dijo Misao- ¿Pero no estas cansado Kuroko-Kun?

Perdon, es que no pude mantenerme calmado -Dijo Kuroko pasándole el balón a Kagami-

¿Son esos sentimientos de emoción? -Pregunto Kagami haciendo girar el balón en su dedo-

No lo se, es solo que desde que ganamos el partido y obtuvimos el pase a la Winter Cup mi corazón late rápido y no paro de temblar

-Kagami sonrío ante la respuesta de Kuroko, pero después le lanzo el balón a la cabeza-

Eso es lo que dije -Dijo Kagami-

-/- En los vestidores de Seirin -/-

¿Te refieres a que finalmente es la Winter Cup Kiyoshi? -Pregunto Koganei-

Sí, pero no es solo eso

Este año es especial -Dijo Hyuga- Incluyendo el sexto jugador fantasma, todos los genios de Teiko estarán en el torneo, esta Winter Cup, sera una guerra contra la generación de los milagros

-Paso un rato en el que Kagami, Kuroko y Misao decidieron pasar tirando a la canasta-

¡Perfecto! -Dijo Kagami mientras el balón entraba al aro mientras Kuroko y Misao veían detrás-

Tiros contra uno que no puede realizarlos y una chica inofensiva que justo eres Kagami -Dijo Misao cansada-

No veo por ningún lado a la chica inofensiva -Dijo Kagami volteando con Misao-

¡No me salgas con eso! -Dijo Hyuga llegando con una patada a Kagami- ¡Porque empezaron a jugar!

Bueno -Dijo Riko acercándose a Misao- Mi-chan, me podrías decir porque estabas tan cariñosa con Kagami al final del partido

Este... no se de que habla Riko-Senpai -Dijo Misao nerviosa-

Entonces responde tu -Dijo Hyuga mientras Kagami se levantaba- Es una orden de tus senpai

¿Y porque le interesa eso a usted? -Dijo Kagami-

Estan saliendo -Dijo Kuroko respondiendo en lugar de los dos-

¡Kuroko! -Gritaron Kagami y Misao al mismo tiempo-

Dejen de actuar como niños y acepten sus deberes como pareja -Dijo Kuroko viendo a los dos-

¡Eres un...!

¡Qué rayos tiene que ver esto con deberes! -Dijo Misao agarrando a Kuroko de la chamarra-

Parece que se divierten -Dijo Izuki-

Bueno, es mejor que ser intimidado -Dijo Kiyoshi-

Ah cierto -Misao soltó a Kuroko y camino hasta quedar frente a todo el equipo- Chicos...yo...

Mi-chan ¿Qué sucede?

Yo... ¡Quería agradecerles! -Cerro los ojos y se puso nerviosa- De no ser por ustedes yo jamas habría podido superar todo lo que me paso, estar con ustedes, todo esto en verdad me ha cambiado, chicos, son todo para mi

¡Awww Mi-chan! -Riko corrió y abrazo a Misao poniéndola más roja- Nosotros también te queremos

Creo que hablo por todos -Dijo Kiyoshi- Que desde que nos contaste lo que te paso en Kirisaki Daichi te hemos visto como nuestra pequeña hermana

Sin contar a la coach, rara vez nos juntamos con chicas -Siguio Izuki- Por eso contigo nos sentimos con el deber de cuidarte como nuestra hermanita

Asi que más vale que no hagas ninguna estupidez Kagami -Dijo Hyuga-

Y pensaba que solo debía cuidarme de la familia de sangre...

Eres nuestra pequeña Mi-chan -Dijo Riko- Asi que... ¡Esperen! Porque ese sentimiento hacia Mi-chan y no a mi! ¡Yo tambien soy una chica!

Este... -Los chicos se quedaron callados mientras Riko se quedaba viéndolos-

Bueno, creo que ahora debemos concentrarnos en la Wintercup -Dijo Misao riendo nerviosamente-

Muy bien -Dijo Hyuga después de pasar por la mirada asesina de Riko- ¡Los derrotaremos a todos! ¡Y seremos los número uno!

¡Sí! -Gritaron todos llenos de animo-

-El día siguiente fue de descanso, por lo que Koji decidio organizar una reunión en el apartamento para el equipo, el y Misao estaban limpiando el lugar-

¿Terminaste de limpiar la sala? -Pregunto Koji desde la cocina-

Por tercera vez, ya lo hice Ko -Dijo Misao tirada en el sillón- Rayos, me duele todo... en serio llevaba tiempo sin jugar así

Levantate ya -Dijo Koji- Quejarte no te servirá nada, además no deben tardar en llegar

Sí, lo se -Misao se levanto con todas sus fuerzas, cuando escucho que tocaban a la puerta- ¡Ya voy!

-Misao se dirigio a la puerta, al abrirla vio que Riko y Hyuga estaban afuera-

Riko-Senpai, Hyuga-Senpai, llegaron temprano -Dijo Misao algo cansada- Pasen

¿Te sientes mejor Mi-chan? -Dijo Riko- Te vez cansada

Eso pasa cuando dejas de jugar partidos tan seguido jeje

Con los entrenamientos infernales de la coach recuperaras la costumbre rapido -Dijo Hyuga-

¿Dijiste algo Hyuga-kun?

No, nada -Dijo Hyuga- Los otros no tardan en llegar

No debería estar Kagami aquí -Dijo Riko mientras llegaba a la sala- Digo, es el que vive más cerca, además de ser tu novio

Eh Riko-Senpai... -Misao fue interrumpida cuando Koji tiro un plato en la cocina-

Mi culpa -Dijo Koji- Mi-chan ¿de que hablan?

De nada -Dijo Misao nerviosa- Mi hermano aún no acepta por completo eso

Creo que yo estaria igual-Dijo Hyuga- Nunca sabes que locuras hará

No es bueno hablar de las personas a sus espaldas capitán -Dijo Kuroko-

Kuroko tiene razón Hyuga... ¡Kuroko! -Grito Riko asustada-

¿A qué horas llegaste? -Pregunto Misao-

Llegue junto con el capitán y la coach

Kagami tiene razón, algún día nos mataras del susto...

¿A quién mataran del susto? -Preguntaba Kiyoshi que iba llegando junto a Koganei, Izuki, Satoshi y Mitobe-

A nadie idiota -Dijo Hyuga-

Parece que solo faltan los de primero -Dijo Izuki-

Si, mejor pasen a la sala

-Los chicos pasaron a la sala donde Taiga dormía un poco, Misao se quedo en la puerta ya que Furihata y los otros iban llegando, cuando Riko vio una revista en la mesa y la tomo, sorprendiéndose de la portada-

¿Mi-chan esta eres tu? -Dijo Riko mientras los demás se acercaban a Riko-

Ah, debe ser la revista de basquet femenil que sacaron cuando su equipo de secundaria gano el campeonato -Dijo Koji desde la cocina-

Cierto, Misao-chan había mencionado algo de eso en la fiesta de bienvenida -Dijo Koganei-

Incluso las entrevistaron -Hyuga veía como Riko pasaba las paginas hasta llegar a las entrevistas-

Ya ni recordaba esa revista -Dijo Misao llegando con Furihata y los otros-

Pero habías ganado el campeonato -DIjo Kawahara- ¿No es especial por ello?

Algo -Dijo Misao- La verdad, si logramos ganar fue gracias a Misaki-senpai, Sanae y yo, las demas solo estaban en el equipo solo para pertenecer a un club, no les importaba el deporte

Creo que tocan Katsura-san -Dijo Kuroko-

Debe ser Bakagami -Misao volteo con Kuroko- Ire a abrir

Yo voy Mi-chan -Dijo Koji con sartén en la mano-

Olvidalo -Dijo Misao- No correré el riesgo de que lo golpees con eso

-Misao fue a la puerta y como dijo, Kagami estaba afuera-

Lo siento, creo que me quede dormido -Dijo Kagami-

¿Ni siquiera porque vives a lado llegas a tiempo? Todos ya están aquí

Lo imaginaba

Deberias ser más considerado Kagami-kun -Kuroko llego con Misao-

¡Ya dije que lo sentía!

Mejor pasa antes de que la coach o Koji vengan por ti, y no te conviene ninguna de las dos opciones

-Y así, ya estando todos los miembros del equipo (Incluyendo mascotas) la fiesta inicio-

¡Muy bien! -Dijo Koji levantando un vaso con soda- ¡Hago un brindis por Seirin! ¡Los futuro numero uno de todo Japon! ¡Salud!

¡SALUD! -Gritaron todos cuando se escucho que alguien llamaba a la puerta-

¿Esperaban a alguien mas? -Dijo Kagami junto a Misao-

No que yo sepa, Ko ¿iban a venir papá y mamá?

No -Dijo Koji- No estoy esperando a nadie más

También ya estamos todos aquí -Dijo Riko-

-Misao se dirigio a la puerta y al abrirla se llevo una sorpresa-

¿Sr. Yamada? -Dijo Misao- ¿Que hace aquí?

Hola Katsura- San -Dijo el Sr. Yamada, los chicos se asomaban desde la sala para ver que pasaba-

¿Sr. Yamada? -Dijo Hyuga-

Es el anterior coach de Misao -Dijo Koji-

Se refiere al coach del equipo femenil de Kirisaki Daichi -Dijo Koganei-

Katsura-San, te vi jugar ayer -Dijo el Sr. Yamada-

Supongo que sí, Natsuo y las otras estaban ahí es lógico que usted tambien lo estuviera

No, yo no fui con ellas, deje el equipo hace un mes

¿Las dejo? -Dijo Misao sorprendida-

Sí, ya no aguantaba estar bajo las ordenes de Natsuo

¿Enserio? -Dijo Misao- Eso no importa, ¿porque me busco?

Porque ahora estoy dirigiendo otro equipo -Dijo el Sr. Yamada- Estoy entrenando a un equipo femenil de una escuela privada, es muy fuerte y quiero que te unas

¡Quiere que yo me una! -Dijo Misao-

Si, este equipo esta destinado a lo grande, al paso que van llegaran a ser profesionales muy pronto -Dijo el Sr. Yamada sacando un papel de su saco- Este es el folleto de la escuela, lee lo y dime que te parece

-Misao tomo el contrato y lo empezo a leer, los chicos veían desde la sala todo lo que ocurría-

Pero esta escuela es demasiado cara, yo jamás podría pagar algo así

Eso no es problema, se te puede conseguir una beca deportiva, con el campeonato que ganaste en secundaria y la fama que obtuviste por el partido de ayer será rápido

Señor Yamada, yo no puedo...

Piensalo bien Katsura -Dijo el Sr. Yamada- ¿Qué es lo que obtendrás en un equipo masculino? Si en este partido sufriste lesiones en los próximos serán peores, no podrás avanzar en un equipo como ese, no podrán pasar ni siquiera la primera fase de la Wintercup

¡Sueltame Hyuga! -Gritaba Riko- ¡No voy a dejar que siga hablando así!

¡Coach tranquilisate! -Dijo Hyuga-

Perdon, parece tu equipo estaba aquí -Dijo el Sr. Yamada viendo a los chicos detrás de Misao- Pero lo que dije es cierto Katsura-san, piensalo bien...

-Misao tomo el folleto y lo empezo a romper en pedazos, al terminar los lanzo en la cara al señor Yamada, dejándolo sorprendido y calmando la furia de Riko-

De ninguna manera iré a un equipo que dirija usted Señor Yamada -Dijo Misao molesta- No después de ver lo patetico que es como entrenador, dejo que Natsuo siguiera haciendo sus trampas, y mire como termino, ahora ella puede estar haciendo cosas peores, la respuesta es no, me quedare en Seirin y se acabó

Katsura-san piensalo bien...

Creo que ella ya hablo -Dijo Kagami poniéndose a lado de Misao-

Katsura-san dijo que no irá con usted -Dijo Kuroko-

Ustedes -Dijo el Señor Yamada molesto-

Acaba de insultar a mi equipo -Dijo Misao mientras el resto del equipo llego a apoyarla- Si le hace algo a uno, se mete con todos, somos Seirin, así que le recomiendo que si no quiere problemas es mejor que se vaya

-Luego de eso, el señor Yamada se fue, dejando a los chicos finalmente celebrar en paz, luego de unas horas todos se fueron, Misao y Kagami se quedaron hablando afuera luego de la reunión-

Asi que por ningún motivo dejaras la escuela -Dijo Kagami-

Y dejarlos a todos ustedes -Dijo Misao- Sería una tonta si lo hiciera

-Misao saco su teléfono al escuchar que tenía un mensaje, cuando lo leyó se sorprendió un poco, pero trato de ocultar la reacción y guardo el teléfono-

¿Sucede algo? -Pregunto Kagami preocupado-

No es nada -Dijo Misao- solo preparate para el entrenamiento que Riko-Senpai nos piensa poner mañana

Esta bien -Dijo Kagami- Al menos esta vez sabras lo que es tener el entrenamiento infernal despues de un partido fuerte

No había pensado en eso...

Bueno, solo te recomiendo que descanses -Dijo Kagami mientras sacudía el cabello de Misao- Nos vemos mañana

Hasta mañana Kagami -Misao se dirigió al apartamento, al ver que Koji había terminado de limpiar se fue directo a su habitación, se sentó en la cama y volvió a leer el mensaje una vez más-

_Natsuo-senpai quiere verte mañana en las canchas del parque_

_Tienes que ir sola después de los entrenamientos_

_Ten cuidado Misao_

_-Sanae-_

Sigues usando a la gente para tus planes Natsuo -Dijo Misao molesta- Tengo que ponerle fin a todo esto...

_**Ok, esto esta apunto de terminar, así que nos vemos para la otra con el final de esta historia n_n**_


	24. Ultimo Cuarto: Seguir hacia adelante

_**Y llego la hora, es momento de darle fin a esta historia, los dejo para que disfruten el último capítulo**_

**Seguir hacía adelante**

-El entrenamiento al día siguiente había sido monstruoso, al menos así lo vio Misao ya que Riko le dio un entrenamiento distinto a los chicos que estaban jugando entre ellos, ella estaba de pie extendiendo sus brazos, cargando una cubeta de agua en cada mano y sin quitarle la vista de encima a los chicos-

Ri...Riko-Senpai ¿porque mi entrenamiento es distinto? -Pregunto Misao cansada-

A diferencia de los chicos, te hace falta fuerza en los brazos Mi-chan -Dijo Riko- Debes mejorar la resistencia de tus brazos, así cómo aprender a usar mejor tu memoria para los juegos, ahora resiste otros 15 minutos con las cubetas

Pero...

¿Tienes alguna queja Mi-chan? -Dijo Riko con un aura amenazador-

¡Ninguna! -Dijo Misao resistiendo las cubetas de agua- No dije nada

-Al final del día todos terminaron en el suelo debido al entrenamiento-

Esto es demasiado -Dijo Koganei-

No creo poder aguantar más -Dijo Kiyoshi-

Con esa sonrisa tuya no te creo nada -Dijo Hyuga levantandose y volteando con Kuroko, Kagami y Misao- ¡Ustedes tres levantense ya!

Capitán tenganos piedad -Dijo Misao agotada-

Oye Kuroko levantate -Dijo Kagami volteando con Kuroko- Oye

¿Kuroko-kun? ¡Kuroko-kun despierta!

¡Dejen de quejarse o los pondré a correr diez vueltas a la escuela!

-Luego de cambiarse rápido, Misao fue a los vestidores de los chicos a buscar a Kagami y a Kuroko-

Chicos, tengo algo que hacer -Dijo Misao volteando a ver a los chicos- Me adelantare

¡Demonios Misao ya estas igual que la coach! -Dijo Hyuga- ¡Nos estamos cambiando!

¡Lo siento! -Misao se fue después del regaño-

Oye Kuroko -Dijo Kagami- Necesito que me hagas un favor

¿Qué sucede Kagami-Kun?

Necesito que me acompañes a seguir a Misao -Dijo Kagami en voz baja- Anoche recibió un mensaje y actuó raro, me dijo que era un mensaje de la coach, pero no creo que haya sido eso

Eso es desconfiar de Katsura-San Kagami-Kun -Dijo Kuroko regañando a Kagami- Ella jamás te engañaria con otra persona

¡No es eso idiota! -Dijo Kagami- Me preocupa que esa tonta vaya a hacer algo peligroso

Esta bien -Dijo Kuroko- Lo haré porque también me preocupa Katsura-san

-Kuroko y Kagami salieron rápido de la escuela, alcanzando a ver hacía donde iba Misao, ya era tarde, pero la siguieron hacía las canchas, donde ella se quedo esperando un rato mientras ellos se escondían en unos arbustos cercanos-

Ya se tardo -Dijo Misao de pie en medio de la cancha-

Vaya, viniste -Dijo Natsuo llegando a la cancha- Y sola como te dije

¿Qué hace Misao con esas tipas? -Dijo Kagami-

Déjame escuchar Kagami-Kun -Dijo Kuroko- Si sigues hablando nos descubrirán

Si -Dijo Misao mirándola y a las chicas detrás de ella, incluyendo a Sanae- Pero tu no hiciste lo mismo Natsuo

Claro que no -Dijo Natsuo- El que vinieras sola era una opción que solo te involucraba a ti, no a miSi, lo que digas -Dijo Misao volteando a ver afuera del lugar- Me alegra haber roto la regla, ¡ustedes dos! ¡Dejen de jugar a los espías y salgan de los arbustos!

¿Cómo nos descubrió? -Dijo Kagami-

Eres muy ruidoso Kagami-Kun, es mejor que salgamos

-Kagami y Kuroko salieron de los arbustos y se dirigeron a donde estaba Misao-

Ustedes se preocupan demasiado -Dijo Misao viendo a los chicos-

¿Me puedes explicar que haces con esas tipas?

Tenía que terminar con esto Kagami -Dijo Misao- Tengo que dejar mi pasado atrás por completo si quiero seguir adelante con ustedes

¿Terminaron la reunión? -Dijo Natsuo molesta-

¿Qué haras ahora Katsura-san?

Simple -Misao volteó a ver a Natsuo- Quiero un uno a uno Natsuo

¡Ja! Como quieras -Dijo Natsuo- Kisaki, vas contra ella

-Sanae se puso nerviosa al oír a Natsuo, pero su calma regreso al escuchar a Misao hablar de nuevo-

Creo que es hora de que hagas las cosas por ti misma ¿no crees? -Dijo Misao- Quiero enfrentarme a ti, esto es entre tu y yo

Como quieras -Dijo Natsuo- Espero que estes lista para las consecuencias de tu último partido

¿Segura que quieres hacer esto? -Kagami miraba preocupado a Misao-

Estare bien -Dijo Misao- Gracias por estar aquí, a los dos

Puedes ganarle Katsura-San

Más te vale que le patees el trasero

Lo haré Kagami

-Mientras por la cancha-

Gracias por ayudarme con las compras chicos -Dijo Riko feliz-

No hay problema -Dijo Hyuga- ¿Pero, porque compraste tanta proteina?

Oh vamos Hyuga-Kun -Dijo Riko- Necesito hacerlos más fuertes

Esto me preocupa un poco -Dijo Kiyoshi- Oigan, ¿no son Kagami y Kuroko los que estan en la cancha?

Esos dos no dejan de pensar en basquet -Riko volteo a ver la cancha- ¿Hay muchas chicas ahí no?

Misao esta ahi tambien -Dijo Hyuga acercándose a ver- Parece que ella es la que jugara un uno a uno con esa chica

Oigan ¿ese uniforme es de Kirisaki Daichi? -Riko empezó a preocuparse-

Entonces veamos que pasa -Dijo Kiyoshi-

-El juego inicio, Misao había obtenido el balón, pero cuando estaba apunto de anotar, Natsuo le dio un codazo a su brazo, haciendo que soltara el balón, Misao solo se limpio el brazo y siguió jugando, Kagami y Kuroko estaban afuera de la cancha viendo el partido cuando Sanae se acerca a ellos-

Ustedes son los compañeros de equipo de Misao verdad -Dijo Sanae-

Algo así -Dijo Kagami- Soy su novio

Ah -Dijo Sanae sorprendida- No... no sabía que Misao ya tuviera novio...

Tú debes ser Sanae -Kagami siguío viendo el juego- Hemos escuchado algo de ti

Misao ha cambiado mucho desde la última vez que la vi -Dijo Sanae- Ella no era tan...

¿Fuerte? -Pregunto Kuroko- A veces las experiencias del pasado te hacen fuerte

-El partido iba 12-8 a favor de Natsuo, pero Misao seguía adelante a pesar de las trampas que le hacia, Natsuo empezaba a perder la paciencia-

¿Porque no te detienes? -Dijo Natsuo- Tu sola no puedes evitar todo esto, si pudiste derrotar a Hanamiya fue porque estabas con ellos

No estoy sola -Dijo Misao levantandose después de una falta- Ellos me están apoyando, y eso es más que suficiente...

-Misao tomo el balón y siguió su ataque, Natsuo trato de detenerla pisándola, pero Misao logro esquivarlo apenas, haciendo que Natsuo se tropezara con ella misma, Misao siguió y anoto de tres puntos-

Al menos Hanamiya tenía algunas buenas jugadas, tu en cambio solo puedes hacer faltas

Te quitare esa sonrisa de la cara -Dijo Natsuo-

Intenta siquiera quitarme el balón

-Natsuo aceptó el reto, pero apenas se acercó al balón, Misao se movió y se dirigió a la canasta hasta encestar-

¡No es justo! Tú tienes esa memoria y velocidad

¿Justo? -Misao volteó a verla con una mirada fría y se dirigio hacia Natsuo, cuando se puso de pie frente a ella la golpeo en la mejilla- ¿Te atrevez a pedir justicia después de todo lo que has hecho? Eres peor de lo que pense -Misao le dio la espalda y fue por el balón- Y para que lo sepas, no eh usado ni mi memoria ni mi velocidad, eh jugado sin habilidades

Maldita... lo vas a pagar

-Pero a pesar de todo lo que Natsuo trato, simplemente no pudo hacer nada, Misao logro ganar el juego 58 a 15-

¿Por qué? -Natsuo lloraba en el suelo- ¡Porque no te pude ganar! ¡No eres más que una debilucha niña buena!

Trata de jugar justo la próxima vez, tal vez encuentres una mejor estrategia

¡Natsuo-san! -Gritaron las chicas corriendo con Natsuo mientras Misao regresaba con los chicos-

Bien hecho Katsura-san -Dijo Kuroko-

Gracias Kuroko-kun -Dijo Misao secándose la frente- Vez Kagami, nada de que preocuparse

Contigo siempre hay que preocuparse -Kagami voltea a ver atrás- Creo que te buscan

-Misao vio a Sanae detrás de Kagami, Sanae se acercó a ellos sin dejar de ver a Misao-

Tenías razón -Dijo Sanae- Los métodos de Kirisaki Daichi están mal... no sé que me paso

Sí, yo tampoco -Dijo Misao- Pero al menos ya viste que estaba mal

Perdoname Misao , debí escucharte, lo unico que hice fue escuchar a Natsuo y dejarme engañar... crees que... ¿Podamos ser amigas de nuevo?

No lo sé -Misao se puso algo triste-

Misao... -Sanae estuvo a punto de llorar cuando Misao le da un leve golpe en la cabeza-

No seas tonta -Sonrio mientras la veía- Sabes que jamás quise perder tu amistad, claro que seguimos siendo amigas

Misao... -Sanae empezó a llorar y abrazo a Misao, Riko, Hyuga y Kiyoshi seguían viendo de lejos-

Mi-chan se ve tan feliz -Dijo Riko-

Al menos ya pudo resolver sus problemas -Dijo Hyuga- Ahora podrá concentrase más

Bueno, creo que mejor los dejamos -Dijo Kiyoshi empujando a Hyuga y Riko-

No tienes que empujarnos idiota -DIjo Hyuga molesto-

-Después de que Natsuo y las otras se fueran, Sanae se despidió de los chicos, dejándolos solo a ellos tres-

Bueno, ya que los dos me siguieron hasta aquí -Dijo Misao- Lo menos que puedo hacer es invitarlos a comer algo, pero no puedo pagar tu montaña de hamburguesas Kagami

Creo que aceptare la oferta -Dijo Kagami- Aunque no me vaya a llenar

Tú deberias ser el que invitara la comida Kagami-Kun -Dijo Kuroko- No tu novia

Oye, ella esta ofreciendose a hacerlo

No empiecen a discutir y vámonos

-Los tres se fueron de las canchas a las hamburguesas Maji, después de pedir la comida se sentaron a comer y platicaron un rato-

Esto es muy poco -Dijo Kagami terminando su comida-

No es que sea poco Kagami-Kun, tú comes demasiado

Yo como lo suficiente -Dijo Kagami-

Comes demás -Insistio Kuroko-

Como te gusta molestar... -Kagami volteó con Misao que estaba viendo a la calle- oye ¿Qué te pasa?

¿Eh? Oh, no es nada, es sólo que recordé la vez que los encontre aquí -Misao sonrío- En ese entonces me decias acosadora

Y también hiciste el ridiculo levantandote y gritando -Dijo Kagami burlándose-

Tenías que recordármelo -Dijo Misao sonrojándose-

Se esta haciendo algo tarde -Dijo Kuroko- Lo mejor será irnos ahora

Tienes razón Kuroko-kun -Dijo Misao levantandose-

-Los tres salieron y caminaron juntos hasta que Kuroko tomo camino a su casa, Kagami y Misao caminaron de vuelta al apartamento-

Buen juego haya atrás, pero no debiste dejar que te golpeara tanto -Kagami golpea levemente el brazo de Misao-

¡Ahh! ¡Eso duele! -Dijo Misao mientras sujetaba su brazo-

Lo sabía, avisale a tu hermano que irás por algo a mi apartamento, vamos a revisarte esos golpes

No es necesario Kagami, estoy bien y puedo ocultarle esto a Ko con mi chama... ¡Ahhh! -Kagami sujeto el brazo de Misao- ¡Ya deja de hacer eso!

Solo si dejas de quejarte y vienes como te dije

¡Taiga! -Dijo Misao sabiendo que Kagami se pondría nervioso- Entiendo que te preocupes por mi, pero no es necesario que...

-Misao se quedo callada en el momento en que Kagami se acerco a ella y la beso, se quedaron así por un momento, al separarse Misao se quedo sonrojada y sin que decir-

Claro que es necesario tonta -Kagami puso su mano sobre la cabeza de Misao- Para empezar ya no es necesario que guardes tus sentimientos, yo estaré cuando necesites decir algo, quiero que cuentes conmigo para todo...

Kagami... -Misao se quedó parada mientras Kagami seguía caminando-

¡Y no vuelvas a llamarme por mi nombre! -Dijo Kagami sonrojado- Al menos no ahora, no estoy acostumbrado aún -Luego de decir eso Kagami siguio el paso- Será mejor que sigamos, vas a venir o te quedaras ahí parada como tonta en medio de la calle

¿Eh? ¡Espera! -Misao alcanzo a Kagami- ¡Cómo rayos quieres que reaccione después de eso! ¡Es obvio que me quedaría así!

Lo que digas -Kagami vio cuando Misao se paro frente a el y lo beso, sorprendiéndole un poco-

Mi respuesta a hace un momento -Misao se sonrojo y empezó a caminar- Ahora quien es el que esta parado como tonto en media calle

-/- Al día siguiente -/-

¿Qué tengo que vigilar el entrenamiento de Kagami y Kuroko-kun? -Dijo Misao viendo a Riko-

Asi es -Riko Sonreia mientras caminaban al gimnasio- Tienes que empezar a acostumbrarte a jugar con chicos más seguido, una cosa son las practicas del entrenamiento y otra será jugar contra Touou y las demás escuelas

Esta bien -Dijo Misao emocionada- Confie en mi senpai

Más vale que así sea Mi-chan, porque si algo sucede con Kuroko y Kagami tu serás la responsable

¡Que! Ahhh esta bien -Dijo Misao rendida- Me encargare de ellos dos

Muy bien -Riko entraba al gimnasio y vio que los chicos no estaban practicando- ¡10 VUELTAS A LA ESCUELA AHORA!

-Los chicos al ver a Riko empezaron a hacer lo que les había dicho, Misao estaba viendo a los chicos cuando siente una presencia detrás de ella-

Eso iba para ti también Mi-chan...

¡Si señora! -Misao corrió lo más lejos posible hasta alcanzar a los chicos, quedandose junto a Kuroko y Kagami-

Parece que ahora deberás sufrir igual que nosotros Katsura-San

No se si sufrir sea el término adecuado -Dijo Misao- Más bien explotados...

Como sea, más vale que no te quedes atrás -Kagami volteó con Misao- Debemos seguir adelante con este campeonato

Lo sé -Misao vio hacia delante- Prometi que no les fallaría, y no lo haré, vayamos por la Winter Cup

A eso me refería -Dijo Kagami viendo al frente-

Hagamoslo juntos Katsura-san

¡Sí! -Misao sonrío- Ya no tengo nada de que arrepentirme, ahora debo seguir hacia adelante, mi vida ha dado un nuevo comienzo, y no pude haber encontrado mejor equipo con quien hacerlo

-Frente a ellos, los demás corrían mientras Hyuga gritaba-

¡Vamos todos! -Grito Hyuga- ¡SEIRIN!

¡PELEA!

_**¡Gracias a todos por seguír mi historia! Me alegro de haber alegrado aunque sea por unos instantes a todos ustedes n_n**_

_**Aunque esta historia haya terminado aún tengo los oneshots, estaré publicando de vez en cuando así que cuando menos se lo esperen publicare ;)**_

_**Una vez más, gracias a todos por seguirme hasta el final y espero verlos pronto n_n**_

_**Se despide Mokona, hasta la próxima!**_


End file.
